The Last Voyage of the Legacy
by vincentthetpfan
Summary: Captain Amelia is back to command the RLS Legacy eight years after the adventure on treasure planet. but this time she will have the help of her children and her husband Doctor Doppler.
1. a ship is gone

Treasure Planet and all its characters are property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

**Story Progress:**

Mar 10, 2013: Finally I have a few weeks free, I'll do my best to write the next two chapters.

Chapter one: a ship is gone

An explosion resounded in the space. A gigantic large ship was burning with fierceness. Much smoke emanated from the windows at the sides of the ship. Above deck, spacers and officers were shouting and running trying to put out the fire.

"Watch out!" warned a spacer pointing up. One of the masts fell down and some spacers had to jump to avoid being crushed.

Then, a bell coming from the bridge sounded. "Abandon ship!" shouted the officer who was ringing it.

Those who could made their way to the escape platform. A hatch in starboard opened and the longboats, full with the crew, leave the ship quickly. They tried not to crash each other, since the panic was taking control. Unexpectedly, a burst of energy rays appeared coming from everywhere. The longboats hit by them, were locked in a bubble of light and disappeared.

The officer on the bridge near the bell saw all that frightened and confused. Then, the same rays fell over the deck like rain. He rolled in the ground and took cover behind a barrel. "What the heck is going on?" he yelled.

The helmsman, who was crouching trying to grasp the helm how he could, looked at him disconcerted. "I don't know, sir. I can't see who is shooting at us"

One of the rays hit him. The helm remained without control and the ship tilted to port. The sudden shake caused the fall of the stragglers still on the ship. The officer held on a handrail when he lost the balance. Stretched his arm to reach a rope from a broken shroud and tied a bow. He threw it to the helm, which rolled up around it, stopping it and the ship back to normal. After that, the officer stood up, went to the nearest door and he open it. That was the entrance to the Captain's stateroom.

"Captain McDack!" exclaimed when he entered.

The Captain was lying seated on the chair of his desk hanging a handkerchief on the wound of his shoulder. "Did you order the evacuation, Mr. Miller?"

"Aye Captain, but it was useless, the longboats were attacked and no one could escape. I'm afraid we almost lost the entire crew"

"Argh... in that case we got nothing to do," regretted the Captain standing from his seat. "head for the holo- transmissions room, Mr. Miller and send an emergency signal. I hope it could be received for any ship of the Navy"

"Right away, Captain" answered Mr. Miller. He made a salute and go out immediately.

The Captain McDack headed for the bridge. When he got there, he leaned on the helm, still hanging his handkerchief on his shoulder. The silence was sharp, wandering around, giving him a bad feeling filled with uncertainly. In all his years of service, he had never seen such an attack before. What kind of machine could kidnap a crew without even leave any trace? all what remained was the smoking rubbles of the ship to evidence what happened. Only in the old stories of Captain Flint, the most feared pirate in all the Etherium, they told about the odd way how he attacked and destroyed a ship in seconds, but what just happened was even odder.

The Captain McDack didn't think that Flint was there, because he had passed away almost a hundred of years. However, he looked for any signal of their attackers, waiting to see a ship with the Jolly Roger, preparing to board. But he couldn't see anything. Instead, the space was in calm. Even when it looked like it was all over, the Captain wasn't so sure of that, because nobody would have taken so many troubles to cause such destruction for nothing. Suddenly, a shine flashed. The ship, which was sailing in a straight line, stopped abruptly and started to sail backward. The Captain turned around to stern. "Heavens protect us!" he exclaimed frightened. The ship was going back faster and faster, leaving a trail of smoke in its way. Then, a second later the ship vanished.

Several weeks later, on planet Montressor, everybody was talking about the news of this event. Some moths ago were running rumors about similar incidents, but this one was the only confirmed. People always tend to make a mountain out of a molehill because that way, rumors were more interesting or more intriguing. But telling the story just as it had happened was enough to impress somebody. A ship and a crew disappearing was an old story dated back to Flint's days. Nobody was sure what could be behind that mystery, which caused annoyance to innkeepers and bartenders. They couldn't close theirs stores until the last guest felt tired, speaking about everyone's favorite palaver.

To normal people, it was just a good subject to discuss. But for Captain Amelia this matter needed careful handling. That could be understood because she was an excellent spacer, with an unselfish sense of duty. Her loyalty towards Imperial Navy was undeniable. Even when she left it long ago all what it afflicted, still concerned to her. Because those were the ways of Felinids; the race which Amelia belonged to, known for being a race similar in appearance to Felines. They were proud, with great courage and skilled in combat. Characteristics highly appreciated in the Navy, since their fundamental task was to protect the galaxy, and defend from pirates the crew and the cargo of Royal Light Ships.

To speak a few about Amelia, as any good Captain, she had an authoritarian and stoical personality. But in general nice, and sometimes she could have enough funny side to joke with people. She was respectful with other officers but not too patient neither with people of rude attitude nor who tend to do foolish things, and since she used to be hired to train graduated cadets on initiation journeys, she knew all the... mistakes, to tell it in a soft way, that people could make. But the years teach her to be tolerant; after all she was a cadet too. Her speech was like human's speech with British accent (some says the Felinids acquired this from humans but actually Felinids talked this language 2600 years before them) and her words were charged with subtlety. She always tended to finish a discussion. Sometimes, specially being anger, she could use language beyond "decent talk" (but just until certain point) and mixed with sarcasm.

As regards her look, she had a straight hair brown that reached the back of her neck. Her green eyes like felines, sometimes as big and round as an orange and sometimes thins like a scratch; give her a splendid nocturnal vision. She had pointed ears that could detect a bug walking in a wall. Her complexion was very thin but gifted with skilled legs providing her a great capability for acrobatics jumps and to run fast. Anyway, all this made her a dignified member of her race.

She was having a breakfast on the mansion's dining room with her husband: Doctor Delbert Doppler. (a Felinid too, you may be thinking, but no). Anyone who saw him, would think is seeing an enormous dog, and wouldn't be so far of the truth. Because Delbert was a Canid, a race as similar to dog as Felinids to cats. He had long and slightly fallen ears. A big nose; large and prominent with an excellent sense of smell. His hairstyle was ponytail very common between high society, and it was as long as the hair of his wife; brown but more opaque. If we talk about his character would be right to say he was a little petulant but very kind with impeccable manners. His colleagues from the University of Wine Grower (where he, besides astrophysics, imparted literature and history) described him like a good speaker, expert on every single one of his signatures. However, basically he was a "bookworm" because rarely he was seen without wearing a book. He acquired the habit of lecture from his father, since he was too a professor of literature. At short age he taught Delbert the wonderful world of books. He liked in particular poems and poetry, and every wedding anniversary he recited some of his favorites to Amelia.

Together, Amelia and Delbert were happy. But many asked themselves, how two people from different worlds (not to mention different planets) could be so enamored in the way they were. To know that you would have to back in time eight years, it was the time when Amelia and Delbert met. Actually was thanks to Jim the son of Sarah Hawkins, a dear friend of Delbert, who made that possible. One night young Hawkins received an odd sphere from a dying Thurley. At first, he didn't know what to do with it and hadn't time to find it out because some minutes later, a gang of pirates attacked his mother's inn; the Benbow and he had to escape. Once on the safety of Delbert's mansion, Jim discovered the reason of his pursuit. The sphere was actually a map that showed the way to the legendary treasure planet, where the loot of a thousand worlds was hidden. It was an opportunity, one in a trillion. Destiny gave them to realize the dream, which everybody dreamed once. Delbert immediately made preparations for the quest of the treasure. He hired a crew that he considered adequate (however, soon he would realize of his wrong choice picking spacers for a ship) and supposing the travel would be full of dangers, he needed a Captain highly capable to command the ship. He didn't need to look so much because there was only one with all the requirements: the Captain Amelia Smollett.

Was on board of the RLS Legacy, the ship Delbert had chosen for the quest, where he met Amelia for the first time (at least face to face). It wasn't love at first sight like some may think. The impression Amelia had of him wasn't so good at the beginning. But gradually she discovered the real nature of the Doctor, intelligent, kind and in a way brave. After crossing half galaxy, escape from a supernova and fight against the mutineers of the crew, Amelia and Delbert ended up falling in love for each other. What happened later is the story told here.

**Author's Note:** I'm still learning English, sorry if there are some mistakes.

**Acknowledgements:** thanks to Lauren Rae, for letting me write my fanfic sharing parts of her story (Amelia's Legacy: A Captain Promise) a very wonderful story. Thanks to Christy too, for letting me add some stuff from her story (I'm a Spacer, Not a Mother) I just love it. You may find it in Lauren's homepage (Captain's Orders site). I highly recommend you read their stories before or after mine. Thanks to VikM for giving my messages to Lauren and Christy, without your priceless help this wouldn't be possible. Last but not less, thanks to all those who gave me their support, the wonderful readers and writers of fanfiction, I hope you enjoy my story.


	2. the four children

Chapter two: the four children

That day looked like any other. Nothing of special importance occurred that morning to give a clue of what would happen soon. Delbert was reading a book and Amelia was drinking coffee while reading in the Imperial Herald, an article about more news of ships recently lost.

"Two ships, one from the Imperial Navy, disappeared near Aniketus system" Amelia whispered.

"Did you say something, my love?" Delbert inquired with a soft voice and smiling.

"Nothing darling. I'm just reading aloud." Amelia answered.

"About what?" he insisted.

"About this" she said showing the article.

Delbert adjusted his glasses to take a better look at the page. "Oh, I see... with those, I think, are seven the ships lost in that system. I'm really intrigued. Who could be behind that? Pirates, I suppose. But stealing a ship from the Navy with the whole crew it makes no sense".

"You're right," Amelia agreed. "pirates usually use the 'hit and run' tactic and they don't take prisoners. Besides, they prefer to elude encounters with our fleets." certainly she was right. The Navy trained their crews specially to fight pirates no matter how many of them could attack. "Anyway," Amelia continued. "there's a combat procedure in these cases and that's to send a signal, informing the situation".

"Maybe they didn't have time to send it." Delbert replied.

"Maybe," Amelia said wrinkling her forehead. "but this seems very strange. Only Imperial ships are disappearing, even though Aniketus is a vital route for the empire's economy, not even a single commercial ship has been attacked. I get the feeling there is more to this than we think."

Suddenly children's voices and step sounds came from the corridor near the stair that led to the first floor.

"Good, it seems our children are ready for school." Delbert indicated.

The fruit resultant of Amelia and Delbert's love, were three beautiful Felinids girls and a handsome Canid boy. When Amelia came with them from Saint Brigit Memorial Hospital, Delbert's life didn't back to be the same. The mansion had to suffer drastic changes (in space more than anything). But that was mere detail compared with the changes Amelia had to do. Having four babies totally dependent of her, she had to adjust her itinerary. She left the trainings of cadets and reduced her travels in the Etherium. Countless nights of sleeplessness and draining checkups with a pediatrician, had a big space in her agenda. However, despite the great effort that required her family and her job, she manages to carry out with both. And all her sacrifices were rewarded each time that one of her children said its first word or gave its first steps. Nothing could be compared with the sweet look of a son or a daughter, expressing their love for her. But those were memories from a distant past. Now their children were eight years old and they were going to Four Meadows School in South Canyon City.

"Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Father" Rose said very politely approaching to the table. When she got there, she gave a kiss to each one. Rose was their blond daughter. She had a red ribbon above her head and she was wearing a white dress of bulky shoulders and adorned with a yellow belt of star-shape buckle. It was perfectly impeccable because she had been half hour cleaning and mending until the last detail. To Rose order was it all. Her room was a perfect example of it. Everything was in its right place. But that habit made her a little slow each time she had to go anywhere. She didn't like to go out until her wardrobe, (which was bigger than Amelia and Delbert's wardrobes together) were ordered. She had acquired a whim for clothing (actually she had a different dress for each day of the week) Mondays was the turn of white dresses because she liked to dress the color according to of the god or goddess's resembling day (Delbert had told to her that every day had a special deity, Monday meant moon day)

"Good morning, my dear" Amelia greeted her.

"Hello, honey, where are your sisters?" asked Delbert. His answer entered through the door a second later. Victoria, their chocolate brown-haired daughter, and Katherine, their coffee brown-haired daughter, were arguing while approaching to the table. Victoria was wearing a middy blouse with the shape of Lilaea the Naiad (a mermaid of river) and sport shorts. Why was she using that? Because that was the uniform from the school's swimming team, and she was a member. Every Monday, Thursday and Saturday she had practice, and since she was the best on the team, she needed to go with regularity because the finals of the child league were near. They say cats don't like water but they obviously didn't know Victoria, (and it was a foolish supposition, thought Victoria, she read that in a book of human mythology. It's true that Felinids had certain similarities with the creatures that they called cats, but wasn't right to associate everything of cats behavior with her race) water was her element. And the last year she won a medal by breaking the record of fast swimming. Enthusiasm and energy, two words related to her. She resembled Amelia in all that (beside the fact that she was identical to her Mother when she had that age) with the same short hair, appropriated for swimming, strong legs and a determination in accord to Felinids.

"That's not true, I didn't take it" Victoria denied bluntly.

"Yes, you did it. You were the only one who was in my room when it disappeared." Katherine insisted. "Mom, Victoria took the medallion" she was really angry, something very unusual in her. Of the three sisters, she was the most kindhearted and considerate. Her teacher frequently sent notes from the school congratulating her parents, telling them how proud they should feel having a child like Katherine. She always participated on every activity that involved helping people like charity to orphans or volunteering in the program of first aids. That quality she inherited in equal quantity from both Amelia and Delbert.

Katherine folded her arms and looked at Victoria annoyed.

"I already told you I didn't take it" Victoria replied.

"Please, no more discussions for now. Victoria, why is Katherine accusing you for taking the medallion?" Delbert inquired.

"I don't know. She always blames me for all the things she loses" she answered exasperated.

"Oh and why are you so sure that she lost it?" Amelia asked while looking at Victoria carefully. She knew very well her daughter. Victoria was mischievous and she always was joking with her sisters. A behavior Amelia didn't know where she had acquired it (but if you asked Delbert, he had a clue...)

Victoria put her biggest looking of innocence trying not to look nervous under the inquisitives eyes of Amelia. "Well, because... because... because I found it, she dropped it under her bed" she answered showing the medallion.

"See, sweetheart? Your sister was just helping to find it for you" Amelia said looking at Katherine with tenderness.

Katherine quickly took the medallion. "You know it's my turn to keep it this week. Your turn is next week" she protested.

You may think discussing for a medallion is a childish thing. (However, Katherine saw certain grown-ups she knew, to fight for something even more insignificant) but what nobody ever realizes, is the story behind it and the feeling carved in a simple object like a medallion. And that medallion was a symbol of trust. It was an ancient family relic that belonged to the great-great-grandmother of Amelia, Mrs. Wilfreda Newhart. When your parents bestow upon you the responsibility of taking care something so valuable, you can't do nothing but feel honored. Because that way they are saying you are mature enough to handle it. And Amelia thought their daughters were almost adults. But there was a problem. There was one medallion and they were three, so she told them every week one of them would have to keep it.

"Alright. Now, hurry up and eat your breakfast before the airbus arrive" Delbert warned them.

"Don't you worry, dad. The airbus will pick us in approximately nine minutes with fifty second" a voice said coming from the door. The little Canid standing there was Derek the elder brother (but only for a few minutes older than his sisters) comparing them, Derek and Delbert were identical (like Victoria and Amelia) in so many aspects like his eyes and his nose, but not only in the physical. He was very smart and studious (you could notice that for all books he had in his backpack about to burst) but smart wasn't synonymous of "nerd". On the contrary, when the opportunity comes, he could demonstrate the blood of Amelia (and a little of Delbert) in him.

He was a good boy but his parents weren't so sure. Lately he had been getting into troubles at the school. Despite his high qualifications, he often received more punishments than congratulations. What could be wrong with him? He was turning into a rebel? Amelia was very worried. But Katherine, Rose and Victoria insisted that she was wrong. They knew what the problem was but Derek made them promise not to tell a word to Amelia. He had good reasons to keep it a secret and when the time was right, he would reveal it to his mother...


	3. the server of the breakfast

Chapter three: the server of the breakfast

"Listen, I know you are not going to do anything to the medallion," Katherine said. "But if you wanted it for something, you only had to ask me."

"Alright" Victoria answered worried, seeing her mother. Then she gave Katherine a warning look to indicate her that it was best to talk about it later.

Everybody took a seat around the table. Rose and Victoria were the ones who were discussing now to see who would take cereal first. Derek sat down beside Delbert, interested in the book about pulsars his father was reading.

"I don't understand, how do you know exactly when the airbus is going to arrive?" Victoria asked, eating cereal after winning the discussion with Rose.

Derek put his backpack on the ground. The weight of two dictionaries, an atlas, four books and many notebooks made a racket. "Well, it's actually very simple." he commented looking at the table what he wanted for breakfast.

There was a wide variety of dishes; among them, cereal, hotcakes, lunar eclipses with comet's tails (a dish similar to eggs with bacon) sandwiches, milk, the well known Purp juice and coffee. But this last one was only for Amelia and Delbert. They still didn't let their children drink it, especially one to keep awake people that stays many hours in activities inside a classroom or aboard of a ship. For a breakfast maybe it was a lot of food, but Delbert insisted that children needed to feed themselves because they are growing. And if you thought this was exaggerated, you should see him when Amelia was expecting. She was surprised she didn't gain forty pounds as a result of all the food Delbert prepared her. (Actually, she had a few troubles to recover her old shape after giving birth to her children)

"I was talking to Mr. Wallace, our driver," Derek finally said, taking a sandwich. "I asked him about the new propulsion system he installed on the airbus. The other one was failing, causing many shakes during the travels. That was very annoying, you know."

"Tell me about it!" Rose intervened. "I'm tired of getting my fingernails broken, by grabbing my seat each time the airbus shakes." She raised her left hand and contemplated her index finger; the nail was particularly shorter than the others.

"Well, not anymore," Derek said. "The new system will increase the stability. However, there's a piece from the turbo-propels that hasn't been sent yet. Therefore, it's not working with optimal efficiency and its speed decreased fifteen percent. Ergo, the airbus is going to get here two minutes and thirty seconds later than the five it usually takes."

"That must have been a long conversation with Mr. Wallace, to know all that." Delbert commented.

"Yeah, well, from here to South Canyon City there's quite a long distance, and having a good chat, makes the trip less boring." Derek responded, and then turned to Victoria again. "Now, if you take a look at the last page from Mom's newspaper, you will see that traffic in this zone hasn't back to normal since the incident in the ferry station last week."

Rose, who was beside Amelia, looked at the page and confirmed that effectively there was an article telling the residents near the station that all vehicles would be checked by patrols as a preventive measure.

"The airbus will have to pass for several inspection points before it could reach our mansion, and that will add two minutes and twenty seconds to the arrival countdown."

Rose turned to Derek and saw him with incredulity. "You call ALL that simple?"

"Oh yes" he affirmed like if the explanation he was giving were less complicated than to talk flatula (a language you can only speak doing... flatulent noises with your mouth) having a cold and hiccups all at once.

"Now, you got it?" Derek asked Victoria.

"What? Oh, yeah, whatever you said" she answered more concentrated in her breakfast than his words. It would have been more than enough a simple "lucky guess" but Derek liked to explain where he got his knowledge.

"What are you doing, sweetheart? Come here and grab a seat to have breakfast." Delbert said.

Katherine hadn't taken a seat yet. She was standing trying to put on the medallion around her neck. "I'm coming," she answered.

While she was having some troubles (because her hair was twice long than her sister's), the door that connects with the kitchen was opened and a Zirrelian woman entered through it. She had four tentacles that worked like arms and other four like legs. She was Mrs. Helen Wright, the housekeeper of the mansion. "Good morning, children" she greeted them with joy.

Derek, Rose and Katherine said 'good morning' with the same enthusiasm. Victoria just smiled and shook her hand to say 'hi' because she had just taken a spoonful of cereal.

Helen quickly entered holding four lunch packs, and she placed them on the small table beside the door to the living room. She turned to Katherine and came close to her. "Please, let me help you" she said holding the medallion and taking Katherine's hair with delicacy. In a blink, with unbelievable skill, Helen made Katherine a beautiful braid while putting on her the medallion.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wright"

"My pleasure, darling" Helen responded. She really enjoyed brushing her hair because any hairstyle looked great on her (at least, that's what Rose was always telling Katherine). You can bet Rose was an authority in that field, because like her dresses, she liked to have a different hairstyle every week.

After taking Katherine to her seat, Helen checked the jar Amelia had been serving coffee from and she saw it was almost empty. "You want some more coffee, Mrs. Doppler?"

"Yes, please Helen" Amelia answered.

Helen took the jar and she put it on a service trolley. "Coffee, coming right away. And you Mr. Doppler, may I bring you something?"

Delbert lowered his book to see her. "Nothing right now, thanks"

Helen made a bow and left the dining room. Delbert hadn't finished the page he was reading, when she was back from the kitchen with a smoking jar. The air quickly got impregnated with the aroma of recently prepared Coffee. It could be classified as remarkable Helen's speed to fulfill any domestic job. Having worked for eleven different families for many years, granted her many experience. Besides, she was hard-worker, responsible and sometimes she was good as advisor for both parents and children. To find someone like her, was almost impossible at the time (actually, it is at any time). But this time it was thanks to Sarah (Delbert's friend) that they could find Helen.

Long ago, when Sarah was younger (Jim wasn't even born) and she was running alone the Benbow's Inn, Helen came to her like fallen from the sky. Helen knew a lot about how to attend to people because she last worked as administrator in the restaurant of Jolly's Dolphins Hotel (near Queen's Cross Town). Thanks to it, Sarah acquired the necessary knowledge to improve her establishment. But Helen only accepted to help her for a short time (even though Sarah offered her a partnership). Helen felt more comfortable working for families with many children. However, there was another reason; she didn't like Leland Hawkins (Sarah's husband). Helen could tell when somebody was not to be trust. That Leland certainly was an irresponsible (or a nomad like Helen used to call him). He always was lost in space, literally. And when he was at home, he only stayed in his room planning the next trip. Sarah worked really hard to get enough profits to sponsor his 'enterprise of business' and she never got her money back. But she didn't care because he was her husband and she loved him (but love is blind as they say). Then, it came the time for Helen to find a new family that needed her services. She didn't want to leave Sarah because she knew that love would end in tragedy (time will prove her right). So, she gave Sarah the address from her home (and the coordinates of her planet) and she told her that if she ever needed some help she only had to send a letter and Helen would be there in no time.

Although Delbert met her, he didn't think that someday he would be the one who would need her. Fortunately Sarah kept that address for many years and when the Doppler family increased their number, Helen was called and to fall from the sky once again. It was a relief for Amelia and Delbert to count with a hand (or a tentacle in this case) when they more needed it.


	4. invited for the efforts

Chapter four: invited for the efforts

After filling Amelia's cup, Helen focused her attention on the children. Being a breakfast, previous to school, she provided them anything they needed to finish as soon as possible. When she finally got free from labors, she began to go from dining room to the living room and vice versa, preparing the last things they needed to be ready. On one of those travels, she took a long time to be back. When she did it she brought a lot of letters with her. Derek saw, through the window that had a great view to the exterior, the mail ship getting away quickly. Surely because the postman had another delivers to do and the Doppler's mansion was far from his normal route (probably was the farthest since the mansion was in the outskirts).

Helen walked without delay toward Delbert. All the letters she had were perfectly set and carefully tied with a string that had a seal with the initials T.C. Delbert marked the page of his book, and he put it in his coat. He finished his coffee while he was feeling a bit anxious, waiting to get his correspondence. A guy so busy like Delbert needed to receive immediately all the documents that would guide his movements throughout the day. That's why he asked that the mail should be delivered early in the morning.

Delbert untied the string and once again he placed his glasses to exanimate every letter, looking at the remittent of each one of them. They were different in size and shape as in color and handwriting, except two of them that apparently came from the same place. There were six letters in total. The children until that moment had been quiet. Suddenly they paid much attention to his father. He decided to open first the letter with the emblem of Four Meadows (a blue shield with a red cross in the middle and four different trees on every corner). Normally, he did prefer to go to his studio to read comfortably and privately. But he remained there to discuss with the children the content of the letter that obviously was sent for a reason that concerned one or all of them. He pulled a green paper out of the envelope. It was from Katherine's teacher as usual sending a note. Only this time it had more than congratulations.

"Interesting" Delbert exclaimed.

"What is it dear?" Amelia inquired.

"It's from Four Meadows," he responded. "from your teacher, Katherine." She was sat next to Delbert so he gave the letter to her.

Victoria figuring out what was written on the letter, she rolled her eyes, leaned her head against her hand staring at her sister. She had nothing against her but frankly she was bored of hearing all the praises that Katherine received by making donations or by visiting refuges. Of course, Victoria received her owns from her coach of the swimming team but it turned out that teacher Rachelle (that was the teacher's name) gave social studies AND poetry, that's why her letters sometimes could sound corny.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Katherine said very moved.

Curiosity was filling the air, Derek and Victoria wasn't even paying attention to their meals.

"It's an invitation from The Baker Foundation!" Katherine announced.

Katherine got into the habit of joining in groups dedicated to help. She didn't care if it was to protect the Orcas; she liked animals too. Although she never had seen a real one before, she thought that they were marvelous creatures. Listen to their canticles was something beyond this universe, almost like hearing the voice of the Etherium itself. They said Orcas helped those unlucky Spacers when they fell down from their ships. This belief had its origin in a legend about a Felinid called Jonathan Baker. He was prince of noble birth who was always traveling through the space. One day, while he was sailing, a comet destroyed his ship. He lost his entire crew, but he somehow survived. He was at the mercy of the winds of destiny. Being there, from the deeps of the space, he could listen to the canticles of the Orcas. He thought that he won't make it and touched by that harmonious melody, he started to sing a song saying good-bye to his family. The notes he composed were so beautiful that one Orca felt attracted. She took him with her until a ship saved him.

Delbert knew that legend from an ancient poem, and one of those nights when he used to tell stories to his children, he told Katherine and she was fascinated. But there was a sad part in that story. The ship that rescued the prince belonged to harpooners. The Orca seemed to know the danger she was in but even so she got close to the ship, to make them notice Jonathan. Unfortunately, they killed her before he could stop them. The legend said, in gratitude to the Orca for saving him, the prince took an oath to protect them. No one really knows if the legend was true, but there was a time when the Orcas almost disappeared due to the excessive hunting. Then, suddenly many planets from hundred of galaxies started to created laws and institutions dedicated especially to save those creatures from extinction. The most prominent and ancient institution was The Baker Foundation.

"Oh no, don't tell me they want more posters," Victoria complained. "We just finished the ones from your last campaign."

"No, that's not it," Katherine answered back. "Some members from the foundation are grateful for the efforts I made to inform people about how important is to protect the Orcas," when she saw Victoria's face after she said "I made" she added: "something that I wouldn't have made without your help."

"But, why is that incredible?" Victoria replied. "Teacher Rachelle congratulates you all the time and you don't need to do a hundred of posters saying SAVE THE ORCAS"

"Yes, but they're also inviting me to meet their head office on Montressor, to watch the migrations that Orcas does on this seasons. It says I can take as many accompanies as I want."

"Now that's interesting," Derek said. "What do you think about it, Rose?"

She was the only one who had continued with her breakfast since she thought it wasn't polite to be more interested in someone else's business. She cleaned delicately her lips with a napkin. "I think is fantastic. If Katherine agrees to take us with her, it would be a splendid family trip. Personally, I hope it's only to watch them from a safe distance. For what I've heard…" Rose looked at Amelia, then at Delbert. "…they're dangerous to clean clothes."

"Well, all I need is a signed permission from my parents." Katherine commented. "By the way, where's exactly that head office?" Victoria Inquired.

"On the spaceport" Amelia answered.

Suddenly, the dinning room sunk into silence and the children remained looking at their mother. Katherine's enthusiasm vanished like the smoke of a teapot when someone put the lid on. She looked like she was just scolded without reason. She put the invitation above the table, folded her arms and lowered her head. Delbert immediately knew how she was feeling and he tried to make her feel better. Helen wanted to cheer her up offering to prepare her favorite food for dinner.

It made no sense that she felt that way just because the head office was on the spaceport. But for a long time, the children had wanted to visit the spaceport (actually, since they had use of reason). Everyone at school knew how exciting was to see the launching of the enormous commercial ships. Also, about the stores with their infinite variety of goods brought from all the corners in the galaxy. Derek never got tired of hearing about the great Interstellar Academy. But for one reason or another, Amelia always insisted that they were too young to go. This really made no sense because many schools on Montressor used to make excursions there with children even younger than them. However, Delbert had his suspicions regarding Amelia's behavior. It was probably for the fact that five years ago there was an escape from the penal facility Demosionova 15, the same one where the Legacy's mutineers were jailed. A few months ago one of the fugitives was seen in the spaceport. Maybe Amelia was afraid that they were seeking revenge and they were trying to hurt her doing something to her husband or her children.

However it couldn't be said that she hadn't compensate her family for that. Every time the little ones asked her if they could go and the answer was "still too young" the next Saturday they took a family trip to their other favorite places. They did this so many times that they got used to it. Perhaps that's why the children never really proposed to ask her seriously. But Victoria, seeing how sad Katherine was, decided that this time she would accept no compensations.


	5. we have a plan

Chapter five: we have a plan

"Ouch! What do you want?" Derek complained when he felt Victoria's foot kicking him in the knee.

"Shush, don't speak so loudly," she said in low voice. "We have to do something to convince Mom. You said that you had a plan."

"Yes but is still too early to carry out." He replied.

"If we don't act now, Katherine will lose this opportunity," Victoria insisted. "And you know how she wishes to watch the Orcas."

"Ok, you win," he acceded. "But we'll need Rose's help."

To speak with her would be far from being easy. Although Derek and Rose were in the same side of the table, she was seated away from her brother and too close to her mother. So, he couldn't call her or Amelia might notice him. Derek called Helen instead. "Mrs. Wright, could you bring us more milk, please?"

"Of course!" she responded amiably. "That's what I'm here for." She approached to take the jar and saw that it was full. She arched an eyebrow and saw Derek, puzzled. Then she realized that he was pointing a cup and moving discreetly his head. Apparently he was requesting her to look at Amelia.

Helen smiled to him and winked an eye. "May I take advantage of this to bring you some more coffee, Mrs. Doppler?"

"No, thanks Helen," Amelia declined the offer. "I drank enough coffee to keep myself awake on a voyage from here to Lagoon Nebula."

"Hum… okay" Helen said affably. "Then, let me pick up all your utensils." She started to take every piece of cutlery near Amelia. She and her husband finished their breakfasts awhile back. They were only accompanying their children now. Helen was taking her time to put everything in the service trolley. "By the way, Mrs. Doppler, you haven't told me which dresses you'd like to wear this weekend. I'd like to know so I can have them ready for you."

Amelia thought it was too soon to talk about choosing the dress that she would wear on Saturday. But she always said that it was better to do things as soon as possible. So, Amelia and Helen discussed for a long time about the matter. She had several in mind but she couldn't decide which one was better. Derek used this distraction. He took a loaf, cut a piece and threw it at Rose (just in time because she was about to ask her mother if she could give her some advices).

"HEY, what is…?" she said angered. The piece had fallen in her hair and if there was something she disliked the most, it was that someone mess it up. As a reflex, she turned around toward Victoria (who had the habit of making jokes with everyone's feeble side) but she noticed that her sister didn't have any bread in her surroundings. Besides, Victoria had her hands under the table. Derek made signs to Rose, asking her to approach. She brought her seat as closer and silent as she could. "You better find another way to call my attention." Rose protested taking the breadcrumbs out of her hair.

"Sorry," Derek apologized. "but we must take action now if we want to help Katherine." Then, he explained her every single step from his plan.

"At least that explains why you wanted to come so insistently to my practice ," Rose commented. "but are you absolutely sure that she agreed?" she inquired doubtful.

"Of course," Derek assured her. "I talked to you teacher and I think she liked my suggestion. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she already made arrangements."

She looked at Derek, unconvinced. "But that would imply to tell our mother that I have difficulties with my routine, which is not true."

"Who cares?" he replied.

"I DO," she answered emphatically. "I am not going to lie to her. That is not right."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Everything sounds bad if you say it like that. Hum… look, you can just say that you only need to improve it."

Rose meditated for a moment and she seemed to accept. Then he touched Victoria's shoulder. She was watching Amelia, and it was her turn to listen. Derek explained very quick this time because he didn't know if Helen could distract his mother any longer. The housekeeper was asking if Amelia needed something from the city before she returned from making purchases.

"Yes, that's right." Victoria affirmed.

"Then all what you have to do is to tell her that you will welcome him," Derek indicated. "after all, as the team champion, it's your duty, isn't it?"

"Good idea," she said. "and what are you going to tell her?"

"Don't worry," he responded. "I got everything perfectly calculated."

Once the meeting finished, and each one knowing what they had to do, they returned to their places pretending that nothing had happened. The plan required that they acted naturally and one by one or Amelia might suspect something. When Helen finally knew all Amelia needed for the week, she went to the kitchen and silence reigned in the dining room. Delbert had remained consoling Katherine and trying to cheer her up. He realized what they were planning, though. They were sure that their father neither would expose them nor dissuade them from their task. Actually, in other occasions, he worked as mediator for the children to convince Amelia. However the matter of the spaceport was out of Delbert's reach too. Amelia could be flexible sometimes, but when she took a decision, she stayed resolute. That's why they decide to let time do the work of changing her mind. The only problem they had was that they didn't know how long she would take to do it.

Amelia watched Katherine while Delbert was speaking to her; she seemed to recover her everyday happiness. She observed when he put a hand in Katherine's shoulder, when both joined their foreheads and when he whispered something in her ear. Katherine showed her charming smile and said only moving her lips: "Thanks Dad, I love you." Amelia felt more relieved knowing that her daughter was feeling joyful again, even though she had been the cause of her sadness in first place (not intentionally, of course). Suddenly, she thought that the rest of the children were too quiet. Generally, when the subject about the spaceport appeared, it was the moment when the dining room was filled with their requests and excitement. To tell the truth they weren't quiet in the usual form. Rose didn't stop from seeing the letters that Delbert had put above the table. Victoria managed to pretend that she was busy with her breakfast when she actually was aware of Amelia's movements like a sentinel. Derek was looking the window rather anxious. It seemed like they were waiting that something happened. If Derek's calculations were correct (and most of the times they were) the airbus would be arriving in three or four minutes.


	6. three reasons to go

Chapter six: three reasons to go

Katherine distracted Delbert from reviewing his mail (concerning to giving comfort to his children, Delbert could leave anything aside). But now he could continue without any interruption. He was about to stand up because he thought that the remaining letters had nothing to do with the children, but he saw that there was another from Four Meadows. He opened it and again he checked its contents. "Uh… Rose" he said.

She immediately turned her face away, she took the first thing she had in her reach and put it in her dish.

"Calm down!" Derek muttered.

Whenever Rose did something that she shouldn't or she didn't want, she felt too nervous. "Yes, father?" she asked innocently.

"Miss Erin from your dance course has sent a note," Delbert informed her. "is she planning to do some kind of excursion?"

"Oh, it was that," she answered sounding as if it wasn't something out of the ordinary. "do you remember that we are doing a rehearsal for our recital?" how could he forget it (or anyone in the mansion) if she was continuously speaking about it?

The way to be of Rose, upright and elegant, made her a devoted student of the only activity that required those qualities: the ballet. Since she learned to walk, she showed skills for it. She especially enjoyed seeing her parents when they performed spectacular dances in their anniversaries or at parties. Amelia's great-great-grandmother had the same passion for that beautiful art. She was a renowned ballerina and when she was just a kid, she used to do spins and pirouettes all day long. That's why her father called her affectionately "little hart". Amelia told Rose that she was making the last name Newhart shine. It could be said that Rose was as distinguished dancing as Victoria swimming (good enough to be the principal ballerina in the recital). It was natural because she had strong legs like her sister but with twice the ability and grace.

"Teacher Erin wants the recital to be a success," Rose mentioned. "but this year we are performing 'The Princess in the Palace of Jade' one of the longer and harder masterpieces we have ever done. It's a well-known and popular ballet among dance schools; only performed by students in advanced courses. My friends and I have been doing great efforts in the rehearsals, so our teacher considers us talented to try it out. We want, as much as she does, that everything goes perfect. Recently, she came up with an idea. She told us that she would look for a theater where that routine is being performed too. Maybe if we watch professional dancers, we could… improve our routine. I feel excitement, thinking that I might meet a star of ballet."

"I'm very glad for you, honey," Delbert said. "and seems like your teacher doesn't wish to waste time. Here's a ticket for this Saturday's spectacle."

He handed the ticket to her. She grabbed it with both hands, admiring its so elaborated design. In golden letters it read: The Company of National Ballet have the pleasure to present 'The Princess in the Palace of Jade' (now making productions at Antheonoros Theater).

This was the first time she heard a name like that (and Rose knew, without exaggerating, every ballet theater in Montressor). She had no idea where it was this one in particular. But Derek obviously wouldn't have mentioned to teacher Erin if it weren't where she was guessing.

"My goodness!" Rose exclaimed. "I hope that she hasn't had any problem to get this."

"She hasn't, actually," Delbert retorted. "apparently she knows somebody at Antheonoros, who had the cordiality to give her the tickets as a gift. Someone called Isadora Osheanov."

Suddenly, Rose remained openmouthed. She shook slightly her head from side to side like if she hadn't heard it very well. "I beg you pardon, who?"

"Isadora Osheanov," Delbert repeated. "that's what the letter says."

Rose extended her hand. "May I, please?" she said with a voice that sounded more like a plea. Her father evidently didn't deny her petition, so he gave her the letter. When Rose finished reading it, she understood how Katherine felt when she knew that she would have the possibility of seeing something (in Rose's case, someone) that she had wanted to see for a long time. Even if Rose had wanted, she couldn't have hidden the euphoric expression her face was showing. She didn't know if crying of happiness or jumping of joy, but any of those options could have ruined Derek's plan (besides, she considered that kind of behavior unacceptable; or at least on table). On one thing she was sure about: she would do anything to convince Amelia.

"Come to think of it," Delbert said, sliding his forefinger in his chin. "I remember that name from somewhere. I already heard it before…"

"Please, beloved father," Rose begged. "you have to let me see her… once again."

He saw Rose's eyes and thought that it was the same expression Katherine had. He felt pity for her, knowing that she would end like Katherine "I have no objection to let you go there, honey," he responded. "but that theater is…"

"Excuse me, Dad?" Victoria suddenly interrupted. "since you don't have any objection, perhaps I could go with Rose."

He gave her a sidelong glance. "You want to go to see that ballerina?" he said raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know that you liked the ballet."

"Actually, I want to go but not for that reason" she admitted. "as you know, the school make exchanges of students and our coach told us that a new member for the team is on the way…"

Delbert smiled. "So, an exchange student, Huh?" he interlaced his fingers, putting both elbows on the table. "it's good to know that Four Meadows still continue with that tradition," he leaned on the back of his chair, looking at no one in particular. "when I was student, I used to get on well with exchange students. I must say that most of my current friends came from another countries and planets." He really seemed very happy to remember his old school days.

As he was proud to say, he studied at the same school where his children were now. One of the reasons why he registered them there. At first, Amelia thought that it was a nonsense to send the children to a school that was in another state. Besides, she wanted that their daughters studied in someplace where they could learn everything about Felinid culture. Delbert wanted the same thing for Derek with Canid culture, but he thought it wasn't right to separate them. They always had been together and it's easier to a kid to get used to a new environment if it's along with its brothers or sisters to support each other.

But Four Meadows wasn't the best educative institution of the region by nothing. Since its construction 129 years ago, it rejoiced of having an excellent prestige between noble and rich families on Montressor. Its facilities were huge, almost six times Doppler's mansion. One of the most notable things of that school was its garden. Separated in four parts and decorated with different flowers and trees. The southern garden, clearly visible to the students of kindergarten had a park and rainbow flowers (an exotic flowers of seven petals and colors). The sunflowers that grew abundantly dominated the western garden, where the classrooms from 1st to 6th were. To the students of high school section, the northern garden was perfect to spend the afternoon studying, reading or eating (or any other activity that teenagers do under the shadow of an oak tree). And the eastern garden in college section was, in opinion of human students a perfect duplicate of an ancient Roman garden, with white marble pillars and thresholds around a lagoon and white flowers decorating the walls.

All was idea of its founder who wanted the school reflected the way that children change throughout their lives like seasons go changing, from spring to summer, from summer to autumn and from autumn to winter.

The way Delbert described Four Meadows led Amelia to think that she could compare it with the Interstellar Academy. Finally she opted to trust her husband knew what he was doing. And she didn't regret it; Four Meadows had an extensive educative program that included Canid and Felinid culture as basic subjects.

Delbert raised his eyes to the ceiling with half smile in his lips, missing those old memories from his student age. Then Victoria looked confused. She saw her brother and shrugged her shoulders. She was hoping he could tell her what to do with this unexpected change of subject. He only raised his hand to indicate her to wait.

Lucky for them, their father retook the last conversation. "I'm sorry my child," he apologized. "were you telling me that you are going to have another member in your team?"

"that's right" Victoria confirmed.

"But what has to do that with the theater?" he inquired.

Now it was time for Victoria to smile. Her father asked exactly what she wanted. "A lot," she said tentatively. "it happens that he comes from another planet. As the new selected Captain of the team, it's my duty to serve like his host and give him the welcome. He's arriving this Saturday and I can use that trip to the theater because it's on the way."

Delbert didn't know what to say. Obviously the children were looking a way to go to the spaceport, even aware of their mother's opinion about it. What could he do? The last time he argued with Amelia, they had a intense discussion. Now he had to choose between disappoint her daughters or fight again with his wife. It wasn't a nice feeling and he thought it wasn't fair to make a choice which he would suffer the consequences later. He saw Amelia, hoping that she understood how he was feeling and a perhaps convince her to let them go. but she kept immersed in her reading with a very serious expression in her face.

Delbert sighed. It was a weird behavior of Amelia. Usually, he got more support from her but she didn't show the minimum interest to talk about. Maybe because she was more concerned by the recent disappearance in Aniketus.

"You know what, Dad?" Derek said. "I could take the hook, too"

"Not you too Derek" Delbert thought closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Let me guess," he said. "you want to see Isadora or you have to pick up someone too."

"None of those," the little Canid stated. "mine are academic reasons." Then he started to serve himself with much tranquility a sandwich and a glass of purp juice. He gave it a small sip and placed his glass again on the table. He raised his sight to look at his father. "I think I didn't tell you I'm working on a history project with some friends, did I?"

Delbert raised his eyes trying to remember and looked again his son shaking his head.

Derek would have been surprised if his father had known because he omitted that detail intentionally. "Well, I am," he declared. "last week the professor Harper delegated to Richard, Steven and me to work on an investigation about the Interstellar Academy. I need to go there to start a research."

Then Helen entered in the dining room using her back to open and hold the door while pulled in the cart of service. Amelia put aside her newspaper and grabbed an empty cup as she waited that Helen approached. Derek made a pause, watching her mother's reaction about what he just said. Something was definitely wrong with Amelia's conduct. The fact that he needed to go to the Academy, which was part of the spaceport, and she didn't even said a word; intrigued him terribly. Probably, she was tired of talking about the same thing over and over. But there was another possibility, one that from Derek's point of view was good although highly improbable: his mother could be considering to let them go? Only thinking about it was enough to encourage him continuing with his strategy.

Amelia stretched her arm holding up the cup. Helen took the jar above the cart a filled Amelia's cup with warm milk. After a good amount of coffee, she used to drink warm milk to counteract caffeine's effects. Derek would wait until the housekeeper finished serving Amelia and meanwhile he tasted the sandwich he had in his dish.

Rose was too nervous to eat anything. She placed her hands over her stomach and rubbed it. "Why I let them to convince me of this?" she wondered. "if Mom finds out that is all a trick, which I'm part of… maybe she won't trust in me again." It was for her a distressing idea clearly noticeable in her face. But then she remembered: "it's all for our kind and beloved sister. And if this weird plan succeed, not only Katherine will enjoy what could turn out to be the voyage of our lives."

"what kind of research you have to do, Derek?" Amelia asked simply holding the cup with both hands and blowing the smoke.

Everybody turned immediately toward Amelia and Derek quickly swallowed. "In… I-In… -cough- Interviews" he answered choked. "besides of writing an essay and making an exposition about the story of the Academy we have to interview some of its professors and if it's possible the principal itself."

"Uh huh" Amelia put the cup on the table, with one elbow in the chair's arm and the other in the back. "but if it's a group of several members, they could choose another to do that interview, don't you think?" she commented.

Derek felt a bit disappointed. It seemed like her mother had intentions of impeding his trip. However, he wasn't going to give up. "They could, but we already distributed the assignments," he replied. "Richard it's in charge of the essay, Steven it's working on the material for the exposition and they asked me to do the interviews." Amelia looked Derek with narrowed eyes. So he added: "all because of you Mom."

Amelia arched an eyebrow. "Me?" she said confused.

"Yes Mom, I'm the only one in the group whose mother studied in the academy," he clarified. "they thought that would be easier to me having access to their facilities with your help."

"Hum… I see" she nodded backing to her cup.

From the other side of the table, Delbert and Victoria followed the conversation. Rose, by being seated between Amelia and Derek, tried to make the smallest noise possible.

Katherine saw her mother for the first time after the issue with the invitation and she felt she couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Mom, please, you have to let Derek and my sisters go to the spaceport," she said surprising everybody. "this time it's not just a mere caprice, it's part of their responsibility." she lowered her head and held the medallion with her right hand. "See this? You gave it to us because you trusted that we would take care of it. As you can see, we are up to the task." Then she stayed looking at her mother, waiting for her answer.

Amelia and Delbert exchanged glances. "She's right, my love" the Canid said. "when somebody is able to take a responsibility it can't be called a little kid any longer. They have demonstrated they can be responsible enough to go to the spaceport," he cleared his throat. "if you are worried for their safety I think that Helen and I can handle that." The housekeeper nodded fervently.

"That won't be necessary" Amelia replied smiling.

Once again Katherine lowered her head with sadness, Rose and Victoria did it too. Derek kept his head up, showing no signs of sorrow, in fact he looked contented.

Amelia turned to her children. "I'll take you there, personally" she said.

Author's note: I changed the structure of the paragraphs hopefully to make the story easier to read. Thanks to the recent acquisition of Power Translator Pro, I'll be able to update the next chapter sooner than I thought. This also means that, starting now, I can update every month and half.


	7. unsure of how they made it

Chapter seven: unsure of how they made it

The children went openmouthed looking at their mother with perplexity. It seemed that they didn't give credit to which they had just heard.

"YAAAAAAAAY!" they yelled very excited. Rose got up of her seat and she went to give Amelia a big hug.

Her Mother smiled at her and then she looked to the rest. "On Saturday I will take you to meet the spaceport," she commented them. "but you will have to behave when you come with me!" all agreed quickly.

Rose returned to her seat. She could hardly contain herself. She exchanged glances with Victoria and then both looked at Derek, smiling.

"Katherine, sweetheart, come here" Amelia asked her extending her arms.

Katherine got up and when she got to her mother's side, she hugged her. "I'm sorry to make you feel sad, forgive me?"

Her daughter stared at her. "Mom, there's nothing to forgive because nothing in this world would make me be upset with you."

"Well then, now that the whole issue is solved," Delbert said checking the clock in the wall. "you should get ready; the airbus should be arriving in any second."

"In thirty seven seconds exactly, Dad" Derek mentioned.

Rose arched an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Victoria covered her forehead with her hand. "Now you have done it," she reproached to her sister, shaking her head. "we will be hearing his explanation all the way to the school."

Derek frowned. "If what you want is a short answer, I will tell you that I know because I have just seen the airbus by the window." He got up, took his backpack and went to the living room.

"Derek, don't forget to put on your coat and your scarf," Amelia reminded him. She turned to Rose and Victoria. "and that also goes for all of you. It's cold out there."

The little Canid stopped and folded his arms. "But Mom, it's such a sunny morning; I will drown by the heat before reaching Four Meadows."

Amelia folded her arms. "Don't make me start, youngster. You know better than anybody how dangerous a cold can be."

Derek sighed and gave Helen a sidelong glance. She smiled shrinking her shoulders and taking the coat and the scarf. She knew that he couldn't win that discussion. He resigned and went toward the housekeeper to let her help him to put on the garments.

Rose and Victoria said goodbye affectionately to their parents and went with Helen to pick up their backpacks. She offered Rose to help her with her scarf, but Rose refused it.

"The wool provokes me itch," the girl replied in a low voice. "besides, it doesn't combine with this dress." she hung her backpack on her shoulder and she made sure that her hair was well arranged.

"Good-bye Mrs. Wright" Derek said crossing the threshold of the living room.

"See you later, little Derek" Helen answered. She put two tentacles in front of her mouth to raise her voice. "And good luck for you in your swimming practice, young Victoria."

Victoria looked above her shoulder as she followed her brother. "Thank you" she said.

Rose took her scarf because she knew that if she didn't take it; her mother would ask her to put it on. She accelerated her steps to reach the others.

"Have a nice day, Miss Rose" Helen wished her.

Rose smiled. "I thank you, Mrs. Wright. Have a nice day, too."

"One more thing, Miss," Helen mentioned. "you could have told me that you liked pancakes submerged in milk."

Rose stopped confused. She really didn't have idea of what the housekeeper meant. Suddenly, she raised her eyebrows and turned toward the table. "Oops" she said to herself when contemplating her plate and seeing the disaster she had made during her moment of nervousness.

"I know a recipe which have both ingredients," Helen continued. "if you want, I can have it ready for tomorrow's breakfast."

"Hem... n-no, t-thank you Mrs. Wright" Rose stammered. "I was... just tasting a new combination, but I think they are better separated." she said goodbye again and left.

Katherine, when she saw that her brother and her sisters had already abandoned the dining room, she gave a kiss to her mother in the cheek. "I got to go, I love you" she walked quickly to take her stuff. In the road she hugged Delbert. "good-bye Dad"

"Oh, wait sweetheart," Amelia asked her. "you will need this before leaving." she took the letter that Katherine had left in the table and she revised inside her robe. Apparently, she couldn't find what she looked for, so she looked inside the newspaper and then under the table. Delbert withdrew a pen from his shirt and cleared his throat.

Amelia seized it, unfolding the letter. "Thanks dear" she said. She leaned on in the table to sign it quickly; she put it again in the envelope and gave it to Katherine. "Tell teacher Rachelle that I will take charge of taking you to the head office of the Baker Foundation this Saturday."

"You mean that I will go to the spaceport too?" Katherine inquired overwhelmed.

"Why, of course!" Amelia exclaimed. "if Derek, Rose and Victoria will go; I see no reason to leave you behind."

Katherine showed her charming smile again. "You are the best, Mom" she walked toward her and hugged her. "thank you"

Her mother caressed her head gently. "Now, go my child, enjoy your day."

After hearing such news, it would be a good day for sure. Katherine made half turn and ran after her brother and sisters. She shook her hand to say goodbye to Helen when she passed to her side and she got lost of view. "Wait for me!" she exclaimed.

She reached them just before they crossed through the main door. She hugged Rose who was the last of the procession, taking care of not mistreating her hair. Her sister smiled and returned her the hug. Then, she went toward Victoria and Derek, who walked side to side, and she put her arms around their necks. "Thank you guys, you don't have idea of how much I appreciate what you did for me."

"Dass gad bodtess ad fod" Victoria babbled, performing an exaggerated pantomime of needing air.

"What?" Katherine asked removing her arm.

"I said that's what brothers are for." Victoria repeated. "which reminds me," she said glancing at Derek. "I must congratulate you for your ingenious plan, big bro."

Derek didn't respond immediately. He loosened his scarf because the sun was very shiny and outside wasn't so cold, at least not to use it. He looked toward the fence, where the airbus was landing beyond the gate of the mansion, exactly when he predicted it would. "My plan had nothing to do" he retorted without turning to see them.

His sisters looked each other. As usual, they didn't understand what he was talking about. Katherine arched an eyebrow and Victoria shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't be so modest" Victoria replied, giving him a clap in the back, with a joking tone.

Her brother twisted his mouth and frowned. "I'm serious. It didn't seem suspicious to you that Mom didn't say anything the same moment I mentioned the Interstellar Academy?"

Somehow, her brother had a valid point there but to Victoria the meaning was away beyond of her knowledge.

"I think she already was planning to take us to the spaceport anyway," He concluded. "she was doubtful at first, but what Katherine told her about the medallion could have helped her to made up her mind."

Katherine got happy and lowered her head to see the medallion. "You think so?" she inquired looking him. Her brother nodded. Certainly she didn't think her mother would accept when she gave her opinion on the matter.

Rose walked a bit quicker to be beside them. "It doesn't matter what changed her mind, we all win." She said. "I only regret that we will have to wait until Saturday. But it will be worthwhile."

"You are right!" Victoria agreed. "get ready everybody, because this will be an incredible experience. You can't imagine all the things I have heard this port has to offer."

"Just remember, this is not a family trip." Derek reminded her. "not for now. Mom still has to believe that this trip is strictly academic. If we do it well, the next one perhaps won't have to be it."

"Oh come on, Derek" Victoria said. "don't be such a spoilsport. You are worrying more than necessary." She ducked a little her head to see her brother's face from below. When he looked at her, she put a funny face and he couldn't help but smile.

"There!" she said. "you see? You are joyful, too. Go on, admit it."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright," he said with a tired voice. "I am"

Finally, the four reached the gate. In the wall there was a small microphone and since Rose was closer to it, she approached. "Rose Doppler" she said aloud through the microphone.

The big gate of steel began to open slowly, making a metallic creak. By the other side, the airbus awaited. A red ship, floating a few feet from the ground. On each side it had windows of thick glass. The racket that only kids are able to do, was clearly audible from outside. Some of them took a look through the windows and greeted the Dopplers. Once they got to the door of the airbus, Mr. Wallace opened it. They entered and he said hello to them candidly. The girls went to sit down to the bottom while Derek sat down in the nearest seat to the driver.

Mr. Wallace closed the door and ignited the engine. He noticed how Derek was looking him and smiled. "So, little Derek, would you be interested in continuing our talk about the new system HP-Dyna R8 recently installed?"

Derek nodded.


	8. one last request

Chapter eight: one last request

Amelia sat down to finish her cup of milk. She saw her husband and noticed that he was looking at her, smiling.

"What?" she inquired.

Still smiling, Delbert began to organize his letters. "Nothing, I'm just glad that you finally agreed to take our children to the spaceport. It means a lot to them."

Amelia showed half smile through the edge of her cup. "What could I do? They have been planning this for a long time. It wouldn't be fair that their arduous efforts were not rewarded."

"Then, did you know it all this time?" Delbert inquired.

"Yes" she admitted. Then, grinning at him. "Just like you, dear."

Delbert felt embarrassed yet happy. "It's a good thing that you spend some time with them." He commented. "while you were out, they didn't speak of anything else but what they would do with you when you returned."

The last voyage Amelia did was very long and she really needed to enjoy her time with her children. Lately, she had been excessively busy. To Captains of commercial ships something like that was very common. However, Amelia was an exceptional case. She hardly finished a job, when she already had two or three more waiting. Her reputation raised considerably when people found out that she discovered the treasure planet. Although she continuously told people that she was only hired to transport the true discoverers of its whereabouts, it didn't keep explorers or treasure hunters from hiring her services. For the moment, she didn't have intentions of accepting new requests. She was tired and she wanted to take some vacations. She would dedicate all the time she could to her family. In fact, she had big plans in mind. But more than anything, she wanted to fulfill her role of Mother and Wife.

"One way or another," she continued. "we would have to take them to the spaceport, anyway."

Delbert stared at her raising his eyebrows.

Amelia only smiled and remained quiet. That meant that he would find out soon. Without saying another word, they continued working on their respective tasks, until Delbert eyed the clock.

"Well, it's time for me to go to the university" he said. He put his letters inside the pocket of his jacket as he put it on. When he was sure that he wasn't forgetting anything, he went beside Amelia and he gave her a kiss in her forehead. "good-bye, my love."

"Have a nice day, dear"

Amelia thought that Delbert would leave immediately like he used to, but instead he stayed looking at her with serious eyes.

"One more thing" he said in a cautious tone.

"Yes?" she responded, followed by a sip of her cup.

Delbert took his brown briefcase that was next to his seat, where he kept his important documents. He opened it and took some papers out. Those were his notes for that day class. He wanted something to be occupied as an excuse to stay there because what he was about to say was quite delicate.

"I know that you like to organize your trips beforehand." He commented, checking his notes. "and I also know that right now you want to prepare the next one, but I want you to stay at home and try to rest a bit."

Under normal circumstances, Amelia wouldn't doubt to reply to something like that. Staying at the mansion, when he and the children were out, it turned out to be very boring. (And it was even worse if Helen was too busy to chat with her). She preferred to go to her office in the spaceport, as Delbert said, to work with the next trip. And if she didn't have any request, she liked to inspect her ship; the RLS Legacy, to know if it needed cleaning or repairs.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm fine." She assured him. "I had all the rest I needed this past weekend."

Delbert held his notes with both hands and used the table to put them straight. He turned toward Amelia, looking at her, doubtful. "Don't try to fool me. I sleep with you, remember? Every night I have felt when you wake up and stay up several hours."

"It seems like I'm losing my touch" she thought. Stealthiness was a natural ability of Amelia. Adding the fact that her husband slept like a log, she believed that it was virtually impossible to wake him up. It appears that she was mistaken.

"I was checking if the children were asleep" she replied. "I suppose I wanted to watch them after a long time being away from them."

The Doctor didn't seem too convinced and he didn't want to insist, but if he didn't, it would bother him the rest of the day. "You sure it was only that? Because since you arrived on Friday you have been working non-stop with the paperwork." Now, with a more concerned look he added: "Neither have you been eating well. Today you barely tasted your food."

Amelia began to be annoyed. Why Delbert always had to make things more serious than they really were? having some insomnia, getting rid of paperwork and not having appetite were not reasons to be worry.

"Where do you want to get with all this?" she inquired in a weary tone, putting the cup on the table harder than necessary.

"You know me," Delbert simply responded, getting his papers back in the briefcase. "the safety of my family is priority to me. If questioning you I risk to make you angry, I'm afraid that I will take that risk if I make sure you are ok." He came closer to her and he put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm your husband, and I wouldn't be behaving as such if I didn't worry about you."

Amelia felt moved by his tender words filled with determination. Delbert could be persistent in that aspect but she admitted that's one of the things she liked about him. No matter what happened, he always cared for her. Then, she remembered an episode of what happened in the treasure planet, when they escaped along with Jim, from the pirates who had taken control of the Legacy. She was wounded; they were lost in the middle of what seemed to be a jungle and with those rascals stepping on their heels. Lucky for them, young Hawkins found while he was exploring a strange robot named B.E.N, apparently trapped in the planet since his old owner captain Flint abandoned him (or it, whatever) there. The robot seemed friendly (especially with Jim, because he didn't stop following him) though he was kinda scandalous. But he had a refuge where they could hide from the pirates.

Nevertheless, this refuge was a mile away from the site they had landed (or crashed) and Amelia had a broken rib. It might not sound serious but considering that a longboat's propel exploded in her back, it could be worse. The point is that the wound made her feel enough pain to not let her walk. So, Delbert offered to carry her. He used a handkerchief as a sling to make her rest her arm; avoiding more damage to the wound. Then he held her gently among his arms. She felt awkward with the situation but it wasn't time for subtleties. Besides, after a while being carried by the Doctor, she felt rather relaxed. The gentle but firm way he held her, it reminded her to her father when she was a child. The times he used to take her to her bedroom after a night reading her favorite histories.

Once they reached the refuge, she ordered Jim to stay alert if the pirates found them. She forced herself to say it, though. The wound caused her pain but she felt anger more than anything else. The hate she had for pirates was deep. She hated them because of what they did to her in the past. A hate that could have clouded her mind and made her fight against them, without caring about her condition or even if that caused her death.

But Delbert was there… and he wouldn't allow her to do such nonsense. He knew that captains had fame for being quite stubborn, concerning the way they led their crew. However, he considered Amelia different from other captains. She probably would listen to the advice of a simple passenger of the Legacy. So, he asked her to stop giving orders to rest for a while. For a second, he thought she would refuse but somehow he was able to convince her.

Delbert didn't know it then but it was that same tender voice what made her hate to go away and made her heart to beat quicker.


	9. concerned feelings and happy thoughts

Chapter nine: concerned feelings and happy thoughts

Amelia stood looking severely at Delbert.

"Here she comes" he thought, getting ready for reprisals.

She slowly came closer to him with her claws extended (oh yes, Felinids had claws). Delbert swallowed, closing his eyes. "She wouldn't dare... would she?" He opened one eye the moment she jumped on him. Before he could react, she grabbed him and began to tickle him. She stayed like this for a while until he could not resist more laughs. Finally she hugged him.

"I'll assume that you're not mad at me, are you?" he said tentatively after recovering his breath.

She looked at him to his eyes and she gave him a long kiss in the mouth. "No, I'm not but I still think that you worry too much." She whispered to his ear. "By the way, you are a wonderful husband"

Things had not worked out exactly as Delbert had expected them to but he was happy that everything ended well. However, he kept his doubts. "Will you stay at home?" he inquired.

Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Do it for me, will you?" he asked her.

She turned around, took Delbert's briefcase and gave it to him with an extra kiss in the cheek. "All right, whatever the doctor says" she answered, smiling.

"Speaking of which, you have suffered of insomnia and lack of appetite before" He kidded. "Perhaps I should make you an appointment with Doctor Tumele, What do you think?"

"Don't even think about it" Amelia retorted wrinkling her forehead. Then, showing her claws again: "don't push your luck or this time I won't stop until you beg for mercy."

"Yes, my love" Delbert answered. He said goodbye again and he got on the road.

Once he left the dining room, Amelia shook her head. "An appointment with the pediatrician, it's such a foolishness!" She thought. "He better be kidding." If Delbert wanted to make her laugh, he made it. The sole idea that she could be pregnant again it was quite ridiculous.

At last she finished her cup of milk, and with it, what seemed an endless breakfast. She got up and headed for her room. She crossed the living room and reached the stairs to the first floor. While going upstairs, she stopped and yawned wide. At the end of the stairs, she turned toward a window and she contemplated the clear blue sky that was outside. She approached to look through it and she could see Delbert when he was passing the Iron Gate. She watched him until she could no longer distinguish him. She yawned again and continued her way.

"You were right" she thought. "I do indeed need a rest. Right now I would be on a ferry to the spaceport, wishing to be here, if it wasn't for you."

The more she meditated in her husband's request the more grateful she felt towards him. She needed to recover her strengths. However, there was something in her mind that bothered her, a strange feeling of restlessness. The same feeling that had forced her to get up at nights. She had the feeling that something was going to happen. For some reason she didn't stop worrying about what happened in Aniketus.

Why she couldn't let that matter drop? Sometimes in her work that kind of risk was latent. After leaving the Armada, Amelia had not had commends too dangerous (with the possible exception of finding the treasure planet). In some way to Amelia, the risk was part of the attractiveness of being a captain. When she was a child, she always dreamt of exploring the Etherium, traveling toward the unknown, even if that meant to fight with pirates. Of course, there was much more than her life to risk now. She was mother of four children that loved her, and exposing herself to danger wasn't the best way to correspond their love.

Amelia tried to shake that feeling and she concentrated on resting a bit. After reaching her room, she entered and closed the door behind her. The sunbeams that came from the window heated enough the room to disperse the morning's cold, so it was a pleasant temperature inside. She closed the curtains and everything went dark. She quickly put on her robe and went to the bed. A few minutes later she fell asleep.

●●●

The sun had reached a higher position in the sky when Delbert drove his hover-carriage on the road that led to the city. He had no hurry, so he let Delilah (the creature that pulled the hover-carriage) advance with the speed she wanted while he enjoyed the picturesque scenery of the canyon. Then, he arrived to the part of the road where two officers had put barricade.

They were there since the accident occurred in the station of space ferries in the proximities, where two ships collided in the middle of the air. Something really disastrous, with wounded people and stuff. The director of the Aerospace Transport Department declared in the press that surveillance was to prevent more accidents. However, that didn't explain why they inspected vehicles of flight at ground level. Delbert thought it was part of their procedure, but a rumor has it that the accident was actually caused. Whatever the case, inspection was obligatory. Delbert; a respectful person of the laws, let the officers to check his hover-carriage every morning on his way to the university.

Delilah stopped in the barricade. One officer came closer to him. "Good day, Doctor Doppler" he greeted him.

"Good day to you too, officer Lamark" Delbert responded in jovial tone.

The official saw Delbert smiling widely. He leaned his foot on the step of the hover-carriage and his arm on the door. "You look especially happy this morning" he commented.

"I got very good reasons to" Delbert said.

"It's good to hear it; I hope you don't mind to talk with me about it while the inspection lasts" the officer Lamark turned to see his partner; a robotic unit of patrol. "R.U.P, begin scan procedure" he ordered it.

The R.U.P made a salute and it approached to the hover-carriage with a detector device in its hand. The scan wouldn't take more than a few minutes, enough time for Delbert to chat peacefully with the officer about the most recent events in his life. Delbert was very polite and kind with Lamark, much more than most of people that stopped in the barricade. Who, impatient to get wherever they had to go, they preferred to ignore him or answer his questions straight and quickly. Lamark thanked Delbert to take some time to exchange a few words with him. His metallic partner wasn't exactly of the talkative type and that part of the road was quite deserted.

"The vehicle approved the inspection, sir" the R.U.P reported making a salute.

The official Lamark got away from the hover-carriage and moved away the barricade. "You may continue, Doctor" he said indicating him with one hand to advance.

"Thank you" Delbert said passing through it.

Afterwards, Delbert was minutes away from the city. He mentally checked all the places he would visit before going to Wine Grower. He made a quick calculation of the time he would spend on each one of his stops and he concluded that he would have enough time. He leaned back on his seat and relaxed because the rest of the day seemed to continue without any difficulty.

He raised his eyes to the sky with his head full of thoughts towards his beloved wife. It's amazing the way someone's perspective can change. That sky didn't look so beautiful when Amelia was somewhere in the deep space, the flowers didn't smell so good and the song of the birds sounded out of tune. The love of his children was the only comfort he had. But even that wasn't enough; he still had an empty place in his heart that only she was able to fill.

Delbert whipped the reins to make Delilah advance quicker, and once he crossed the small bridge that connected the west door with the external road, he reached his destination.


	10. at the bookstore

Chapter ten: at the bookstore

The city at that time of the morning was a pandemonium. People everywhere you looked and its streets full of vehicles. Delbert knew how the movement of the traffic was and what roads were less congested. He spent smiles everywhere, to strangers and known people equally as he moved. Some blocks and alleys later, he arrived to his first stop: the jeweler's. He had to stop in the opposite sidewalk to the shop because there was a group of people far from small (most of them women) blocking the pass. They were gathered in front of the shop window, watching the exhibition of new jewelry.

He stepped off the carriage and kindly he asked to let him pass, however he found difficult to cross through the crowd since many of them were like hypnotized and not willing to give him place. "Great" he thought. "I had to choose this day of special sales to confirm my order."

On a mining planet like Montressor, a special sale of jewelry was no joke. Last time he tried to enter the jeweler's during one of those sales he almost got crushed by the crowd (that's why this time there was an officer to control the situation). After a colossal effort he was able to reach the entrance. Inside, the story was completely different. Only three people actually doing something more than just looking at the jewels.

A human woman approached to Delbert with a friendly face. "Good morning, Sir, may I help you with something?"

"Yes," Delbert responded. "I came to confirm an order I made three weeks ago." He saw that she had written in her uniform: _Hi, I'm Alison. _"Do you remember me? I think you are the one who assisted me." He was bad with faces but certainly not with names.

"Oh, yes!" Alison exclaimed. "You ordered an Elysian Emerald for your wife, right?"

"Exactly" Delbert corroborated.

Alison smiled wide and made half turn. "This way please"

She took him to one of the shelves, stepped behind it and grabbed a book of records. "Do you have your invoice?" she asked.

"Right here" Delbert answered taking a paper out of his pocket. He handed it to her and she quickly started to look his name on the book.

"Hmm… mister… Doppler, am I correct?"

Delbert nodded.

She continued checking the book, sliding her index finger on the surface. "Your order it's already here, Mr. Doppler" she informed him.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. "In that case, I would like to pay for it."

She gave one last glance at the book before put it away. Then, she led him to the cash desk. "You paid the sixty percent of the total, how would you like to pay for the rest, fine gentleman? Cash, check or credit?"

"Check"

"Perfect" she responded, typing the machine.

Another invoice was printed as Delbert signed a check. Once the operation was completed, he gave it to her along with his identification. Alison walked through the door behind the cash deck and some minutes later she came back with a red box. For her face of satisfaction, everything seemed to be in order. She gave him back his identification and the new invoice. Afterward, she proceeded to open the box to show him the Emerald.

It was a truly precious stone, and like every jewel, it shone intensely when the lights focused on it. Its size was huge and finely carved in opal form with the precision of a surgeon. Alison held the box with both hands as Delbert inspected every detail of the Emerald. He smiled and that was her sign to know that he was satisfied.

"Do you wish to take your acquisition now?" Alison said. "If you do, our security staff will escort you to your vehicle. If you don't own one, we can deliver it at your home without additional charges."

Delbert was very pleased with the effort the seller was making to assist him. "I own a vehicle," he responded. "but I would like it to be delivered at my home, if it's not too much trouble."

"No problem at all, Sir," she assured him. "we have your address; you only need to put your sign on this solicitude." She showed him a clipboard with a paper attached. "and you will be receiving it shortly, let's say… tomorrow afternoon is soon enough?"

"Tomorrow will be just fine." Delbert answered. Done with his business, he put his checkbook back in his pocket. "Thank you so much, Miss Alison, you have been extremely kind to me."

"I must thank you, Mr. Doppler," she replied. "if you hadn't purchased such a valuable jewel, I wouldn't be in that wall."

Delbert turned to the place she was looking at and he saw a badge with her picture on it, and right below the words: _employee of the month._

"I'm glad to be helpful to you." He said. "Thanks once again."

Alison put her hands in front of her; she interlaced her fingers and bowed her head. "We appreciate your business here and we hope your wife enjoy the Emerald."

"I doubt I had too much to do with that badge." he thought on his way to the door. "Kindness is the best tool to sell."

After going out, he sighed because it seemed that there were three times more people than before. He fought to reach his hover-carriage but he made it in one piece. Delilah was nervous with so many strangers around and was happy (as Delbert was) to leave that place quickly.

The streets were emptier nearby the next site he had to visit. By turning around a corner he could see clearly a building of two floors. He stopped in front of it and went to the entrance. Roger's bookstore was always open to the public at an early hour of the morning, that's why Delbert got confused when he saw the sign "closed" still hung on the door. Someone was in there, though; the lights on the first floor were lit. He knocked the door and waited a few seconds before knocking again. The second time he heard steps inside.

"I'm sorry, Sir, we're closed today." a voice said.

Delbert recognized that voice. "Roger? Is that you? It's me, Delbert."

"Delbert?" Immediately, the door was unlocked. "Please come in"

The Doctor entered, making the doorbell sound. In the lobby, he found himself face to face with a hairy white creature of long ears; stretching its arm.

"Delbert!" the creature said, shaking his hand. "It's a lovely surprise"

"Sure it is" Delbert agreed. "I wasn't expecting to find you here but is good to see you again, how you been Roger?"

"Splendidly," Roger answered with a big smile. "but please, let's talk somewhere more comfortable. Got some minutes?"

"For a friend? Of course!" he responded.

Roger guided Delbert to the break room; he invited him to take a seat on the armchairs there. Now more comfortable, they started to talk about everything they did since their last reunion; about their families, their jobs and their health. In short, about everything two old friends from school would talk after a long time.

"In a month approximately" Roger said. "my daughter will go to high school."

"Time certainly flies." Delbert commented.

Roger crossed his legs and leaned his elbow on the chair. "Yes, and kids seems to grow with every minute. I still see my little Susie playing with her dolls and asking me to take her to the ice cream parlour. Now, she only talks about finding herself a boyfriend a becoming a teacher."

"Oh, really?" Delbert inquired, curious.

"Huh-hum." his friend affirmed. "However, I would like her to think it better. I mean, she's in the age of falling in love and stuff, but if she really wants to be a teacher, she will have to focus her mind in books. There's no profession more honorable or difficult than teaching. I wish she runs the family business, it's much more lucrative than the payment of a professor."

Delbert grinned at that and folded his arms. "Well, I wouldn't say that being a professor is a bad remunerated work. And not everybody can open a chain of bookstores."

Roger, realizing what he just said, tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Delbert waved his hand. "Never mind, I'm just kidding. Besides, there must be something true in your words or I wouldn't have to work in two different places." Then, they started to laugh.

"Now, speaking serious," Delbert continued. "we can't expect our children follow our steps. My son, for example is an excellent student and very clever. He's only eight and he knows about physics, chemistry, math, literature, biology, idioms, mineralogy…" he took a small breath. "the list goes on and on. Anyone would think he's on the way to become a scientist like his father. But the truth is another. Recently, he confessed that his real ambition is to become a member of the Interstellar Armada."

"I'm not surprised, I'm sure they need smart kids like Derek" Roger Reasoned.

"True, but I would like him to reconsider it, too" Delbert responded, concerned.

Roger noticed his friend's expression and shook his head. "Same old Delbert," he thought. "always taking everything too serious." Then, he told him: "Come on Delbert, many kids dream with being spacers to explore the universe. When you were kid you weren't the exception, remember?"

"Yes, I remember"

"You told me a hundred times that someday you will reach the stars." Roger commented. "In a sense, I think you made it."

"That's different." Delbert replied. "An astronomer explores the universe from a safe place, being a spacer it's a hard and dangerous job. I told him that he better think about finding another career and, unfortunately for him, Amelia agree with me."

"Your wife agrees?" Roger inquired, confused. "How so? A former member of the Armada should know how her son feels about."

"She should," Delbert admitted. "but she has… her reasons." He paused a moment, wondering if Roger would ask about those reasons. Apparently, he was more surprised than curious, so Delbert spoke again. "I think we must let children do what they are happy with. She, on the other hand, thinks we must do what is best for them; even if that means to interfere with their dreams."

Roger nodded. "On that she's right; we the parents always want the best for our children, but often what we want is not what they want."

Delbert looked down, leaned on the armchair and sighed. "I think that's part of the problem. Derek has been getting into troubles lately and I suspect that's his way to tell us that he's unhappy. I tried to talk to him but he's closing himself. That worries me, we always were very close each other."

Roger rested his chin on his fist. "Probably it's just a phase," he concluded. "kids go through many of them. Susie is in the phase of adolescence, so you can only imagine how difficult I find to communicate with her sometimes. But she knows I love her and I will support her on anything she decides to do. My advice is: give Derek some time. It's always the best option for these cases. Just wait and see everything will be all right. He eventually will accept your decision or perhaps you will change your mind. No matter what happen, show him that you still love him and you will be there for him."

Delbert felt a bit comforted. Roger was a good father and knew a lot about this kind of matters. "Thanks Roger" he sincerely said.

"Anytime, my friend"


	11. in the back alley

**Author's note:** finally! This is the part I wanted to write so much. Originally, the story jumped directly here from the breakfast at the mansion and the children weren't even there. But if I didn't write about them first I would have to introduce them later and that could complicate everything. Here's where the serious plot begins. I hope you like it…

Chapter eleven: in the back alley

Roger withdrew a clock from his jacket and checked it. "Speaking of time, I already took too much of yours. We better move onto business, what brings you here?"

"This letter" Delbert answered, showing it to him.

Roger pulled out his monocle; he placed it in his right eye and started to read aloud. "Professor Delbert Doppler… Wine Gower University… dispatch notice… material for the seminary… pick it up at the address… here?"

"That's right," the Doctor confirmed his friend. "most of the materials are books. I spoke to Henry and he told me that he could arrange it to be delivered here sooner than the university could. He only needed to set a date for the distributors to bring the materials. Supposedly, it should have arrived last Saturday but apparently there were some troubles."

"I see" Roger said, breathing irately. "that's precisely the reason which I'm here for. Please come with me." Both stood and went out of the break room. They crossed the lobby and reached the door of the storage.

Roger began to look for his keys. "I've been receiving many complains about the service of my stores in this area concerning to deliveries. I came immediately to find out what was going on and I discovered it's because of those inspections the officers are doing to ships." He put a key in the keyhole and opened the door. The room was dark; Roger searched the wall beside him and turned on a switch. The lights were lit, revealing many boxes everywhere; compiled one another.

Roger made Delbert enter. "When I was doing the inventory I saw a box with your name on it."

"You were doing the inventory?" Delbert inquired. "Where are Henry and Carol?"

Roger initiated a quest for Delbert's materials. "Henry is doing a few delivers nearby to reduce some of the pressure we got 'round here." He explained. "Carol reported herself sick."

"Is she ok?" the Canid asked.

"Nothing to worry about, it's just a cold." Roger answered. "Yesterday she tried to apologize personally to several of our clients."

"Now that's one good employee." Delbert told himself. "Like someone I just met…"

Roger kept looking box by box, putting aside the ones he already checked. "I tell you, there are people that get angry easily and have no patience. Taking all their rudeness and hearing them complaining, is bad for health. I'm going to give her some days off once she comes back." Finally, he found the box he was looking for. He put it above another bigger and removed the sticky tape. "Here you go, take a look inside and tell me if all what you asked for is here."

The first thing Delbert did was sniffing the aroma of new books. "Call me maniac but I love that smell." He said.

Roger grinned. "That makes two of us."

Delbert grabbed a book of black cover and removed the plastic around it. Roger folded his arms and leaned on against a shelf. The title "Theory of Quantum Tunnels" was clearly visible from his position. He raised an eyebrow and watched Delbert as he eyed some pages. Roger knew him too well to ask anything about it (Derek didn't acquire his habit of explaining everything too much from nowhere). Besides, the Doctor already commented him that he was going to give a seminary about recent theories of astrophysics.

Delbert placed the book back in the box and looked the cover of the other ones. "Everything seems to be here" he informed him.

Roger got happy. "Good. Then, I'll set up your stuffs and…"

Suddenly, the door of the storage that connects with the alley behind the store creaked by being opened. A male Zandarian entered through it, lifting a package bigger than his tiny body (and very heavy for the huge effort he was putting to bring it in). He noticed neither the doctor nor the owner since the package obstructed the sight of his four eyes. He used his elbow to close the door but he couldn't do it completely.

"Henry! You are just in time, my boy." Roger exclaimed.

Henry got scared, he lost the equilibrium and the package shook dangerously in his hands. "Watch out!" he yelled. He did his best, trying to recover the stability but things were simply out of his control. He was going to crash against a pile of boxes.

Delbert and Roger, seeing the collision was imminent, reacted quickly. The Doctor caught Henry as Roger took charge of the package. It was too heavy, though. As a result of the speed it had gained, stop it turned out impossible. It slid through Roger's hands and made an impressive bowling strike on the pile. When the rumpus of falling boxes ceased, there were some seconds of silence.

"Are you all right?" Delbert inquired, still holding Henry by his arms.

Henry stood. "Y-yes… I'm okay." he said, rather nervous. He looked at his savior. "Hello, Doctor Doppler. Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome" Delbert responded, looking around. "Roger?" he called him. "Roger, where are you?"

The little Zandarian stood above a box and used his eyes to look in all directions. "Over there!" he pointed out.

"My goodness!" the Doctor exclaimed, running where Henry was pointing. It seemed that Roger couldn't keep the equilibrium and ended up over a bunch of books. Delbert got there like a thunder and saw his friend had his eyes closed. "Roger, are you hurt? Can you hear me? Henry, quick, call an ambulance!"

"Delbert, Delbert, calm down!" Roger exclaimed, opening his eyes. "You don't need to panic, the books softened my fall."

Henry arrived one second later and along with Delbert, they helped Roger to stand up.

"Thank heavens you are ok." The Doctor said. "For a moment I thought you were wounded."

Roger shook his clothes. "I just got stunned, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Delbert doubted. "A fall like that could be dangerous."

"Yes, I'm sure." Roger reassured him, rolling his eyes. "I might not be as young as used to but I'm still as strong as an oak."

They both laughed.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Hudson," Henry apologized, ashamed. "I should be more careful."

Roger patted his shoulder. "Nonsense, my boy. There's no way you knew we were here. I shouldn't scare you like that." He spotted the chaotic panorama of the storage. "Such a mess that package caused! What's inside? Not even a box full of dictionaries is heavier than that thing."

"I actually don't know, Sir" Henry admitted. "I went to deliver it at Mrs. Wilson's house as you asked me earlier, but when she saw it she told me that wasn't what she ordered. I have no idea what these things are; we don't sell such weird devices here."

Roger arched an eyebrow. "Hmm… we better take a look at those devices" he looked Delbert and raised his forefinger. "I'll be right back, my friend"

Roger and Henry went to the ruins of the pile and searched among them until they found their objective. Henry straightened the package and opened it to show its contents to his boss. Roger put a hand inside and withdrew a cylindrical grey object; the package was filled with them. He examined it minutely from top to bottom since he never saw anything like that before. The little Zandarian seemed as intrigued as him. Delbert put his hands behind him as he waited patiently, watching from afar.

Roger turned to the light, holding up the object to see it clearly. He gave up trying to figure out its origin and/or its use and decided to consult his friend's opinion. "Delbert, could you come here, please?" he held the artifact with his thumb and his forefinger in front of the Doctor when he approached. "Have you ever seen something like this?"

Delbert seized the device and adjusted his glasses. He slid his hand on it to feel the Flat texture. It was neither plastic nor metal, with no visible or tangible marks. Cover with filaments like some kind of circuit. But it wasn't until he smelled it that he felt something wasn't right. There were chemicals inside, way out of ordinary to overlook them.

The Doctor smelled it again. "This is unusual…"

Roger folded his arms and paid close attention.

The Canid closed his eyes and wrinkled his forehead; searching his knowledge about chemistry in his mind. "A compound made of… methane… nitrogen… and… benzene?"

Roger noticed his friend looked tense. "Are you ok?" he asked. Here's when Delbert started to act very strange in Roger's judgment. The Doctor carefully took the object with both hands and walked slowly toward the package.

"Delbert?" Roger inquired again, this time concerned. "What's wrong? I'm not a chemistry expert but…"

Delbert interrupted him raising a hand and hushing him. He didn't mean to be rude but it wasn't a good moment to talk.

Henry watched him approach and scratched his head. He turned to see the rest of the artifacts. "These must be fragile and valuable pieces." He supposed.

Delbert was a few inches of returning the object to the package when his nerves betrayed him. His hands began to shake and he dropped it. Starting from there, the time seemed to advance in slow motion and he got paralyzed unable to do anything. When it was about to hit the floor, he gasped. Henry simply stretched his arm and caught it. He placed it softly in the package and smiled afterward. The Canid seemed about to pass out.

The owner of the store put his hands on his hips. "Would you mind to explain me why are you acting like a dog on a flea circus?"

The Doctor took his handkerchief and cleaned the sweat in his face. "That was a close call." He said. "We are lucky to be alive, this are detonators of dynamite!" Henry stepped away from the box by hearing the last word.

Roger, nonetheless, looked his friend; skeptic. "Delbert, please!" he retorted. "No offense buddy, but you must be wrong. How is possible such material get here by mistake? The post office would have detected it immediately."

"Maybe you should see this" Henry intervened, tearing up a paper from the package. Delbert and Roger did what the little Zandarian said. He had removed the address, revealing the initials B.M.C. on the side.

"Blowstone Mining Company?" Roger yelled, alarmed. "This is outrageous! What kind of irresponsible would send such a dangerous package to a bookstore?"

Delbert had serious suspects. That someone sent it there by mistake? Two words: highly improbable. The mining companies on Montressor had strict rules and regulations of their materials, whether for responsibility or the sanctions its misuse would bring them.

"Don't you know who delivered this, Henry?" Roger inquired.

Henry shook his head. "No, Mr. Hudson, Carol was who received it. There's no remittent and no signs of being checked by the post office."

"Well, please call her and ask her about it." Roger ordered him.

"After you do, maybe you should call the constables" Delbert suggested.

"Constables, Doctor?" Henry inquired.

"Delbert's right," Roger confirmed Henry, annoyed. "they have to come here to pick up this packaged menace. I don't like this at all. First lots of delays, now address mix-ups. I bet it's fault of their useless inspections."

To tell the truth, that wasn't the motive Delbert had in mind but it was no use to mention it. Henry nodded and ran to the lobby.

Roger saw Delbert. "I tell you, I'm going to introduce a complaint at city hall when all this is over." He stepped beside Delbert and put a hand in his back. "Thanks for saving our hides with your nose, my friend. Henry and I could have flown to the moon without a ship."

Delbert waved. "I didn't do anything; maybe I overreacted, if the detonators were not activated after that racket it means they are harmless."

"Don't be modest, you deserve a reward." Roger replied. "As a sign of gratitude, I'll finance your seminary by paying your materials." Seeing that Delbert was about to argue, he added: "I insist"

"You give me too much credit" the Doctor said, folding his arms.

"It's only fair" Roger answered back, before Henry returned.

"Mr. Hudson, Carol wish to talk to you. It's important."

Roger went toward Henry. "Ok, go upstairs, look for Mrs. Wilson's order and bring it to the storage. If you can't find it, don't worry, I'll take care of that later. Then, come back here and take the Doctor's stuffs to his carriage. Can you do that, my boy?"

"Count with me, Sir" Henry left immediately to fulfill his task.

"I don't want to cause any trouble, Roger." Delbert said. "If you are too busy, I can drop by later."

Roger patted his shoulder, smiling. "You can't stop thinking first in everybody else's troubles, can you? Well, I can't stop thinking first in my clients, especially if it's a friend of mine. Wait right here, Henry will be back in no time." He turned around and walked across the doorway.

Delbert focused on the package. He put his hands inside the pockets of his jacket and walked around, prudently away from it. The artifacts, now better known as detonators, seemed inoffensive under the lights. It's no wonder he was so nervous, one of those things had the power to blow up an entire mountain, and there was a package full of them right in front of him. Obviously, someone sent it, but which was its intention? He stopped and placed his forefinger around his chin. That moment of meditation allowed him to hear different voices from Roger and his employee. He looked toward the direction those voices came up and saw that the door Henry couldn't close was half-open. Everything what happened in the back alley resounded inside the storage due to a peculiar acoustic phenomenon. The next thing he heard was someone hushing.

"_Yes, the Captain Amelia_." A voice said.

Delbert sharpened his ears and he approached to the door. Hearing a private conversation was something he never did, however some strangers were talking about his wife and that's something he couldn't ignore. He peeked through the slot but no one was at sight.

"What do they want with her?" another voice inquired.

"_I don't know, but nothing good that's for sure."_

"Does this have any relation with the disappearance of the Anaheim and the Leonid?"

"_There's a connection since the same people did it, the problem is we haven't figure out what they are up to so far."_

"Gray knows about the failed attack?"

"_Yes"_

"And he still wants to proceed? It doesn't seem right what he's doing. It's not his neck under the ax."

"_That's why I'm going to contact her; she has to know…"_

Delbert didn't understand very well what they were talking about, but if they wanted something with Amelia; they'll have to face him first. He grabbed the door, resolved to open it to discover the identity of those strangers. Then, a siren began to sound.

"The police it's on the way, what we do now?"

"_You get back to the hideout; I have to go to the spaceport."_

"What about the package?"

"_There's nothing left for us to do. The constables will take the package with them. Let's go."_

"Package?" Delbert thought, astonished. His hand started to pull the door when someone touched his shoulder.

"WHOA!" Roger yelled when the Doctor jumped. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you heard me coming, are you ok?"

Breathing quickly, with a hand in his chest, the Canid nodded. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, I'm fine"

"I really have to be careful; it seems I'm good scaring people." Roger joked. "I walk you to your carriage; Henry will be right behind us carrying your books."

Delbert was about to ask him to hold on a second. He still needed to know who were talking back there. But when he glanced at the door, he realized the startle made him close it. That door locked itself automatically. By the time he could make Roger to open it and explain him why, the alley would be empty. Without other choice but resign, he finally said: "I follow you."

**Author's note:** well? How was it? Wait for more in the next chapter.


	12. silent vigil

Chapter twelve: silent vigil

Delbert said goodbye to his friend and told him that he was welcome to come to the mansion any day for dinner. Roger waved, smiling as the doctor left in his hover-carriage. Seconds later, a patrol ship stopped in front of the bookstore.

The weird events happened while Delbert was in the storage kept whirling in his head. On Wine Grower his behavior was evidently different. His students noticed him very nervous and his colleagues thought that he was awfully distracted (it was the first time he acted like that without being reading a book)

He sat down in the teachers' lounge on the break time, put his hands in his tummy and interlaced his fingers, watching the ceiling. It was a good thing that nobody was there; he was tired of explaining everybody that nothing was wrong with him. But it wasn't true; the same questions came to his mind over and over again: who were those strangers in the back alley? Which was their connection with the explosive package? What for they wanted to contact Amelia? Any possible answer turned out quite disturbing, but the part he was concern for was that one of the voices sounded familiar, and not remember where he heard it tortured him.

The sky in the window of the lounge wasn't beautiful anymore. It changed from a warm blue to a cold grey and faraway in the horizon; dark clouds were announcing a storm…

●●●

The doctor was the whole week on vigil. He accompanied his wife every time she had to go out. Amelia knew he was up to something but he kept denying it. He insisted that he only came along with her because coincidentally he had business to do in the same place. She didn't give it much thought since he did the same thing when she was pregnant. He felt bad for not telling her the truth but it was the only way she allowed his company.

Nevertheless, Saturday arrived and nothing unusual happened. In the mansion was a weather of rising excitement among the children. Every minute that passed, they were closer to their long-waited trip to the spaceport.

Helen had everything ready since morning so they won't be late to take their ferry. The children's coats (and scarves to Derek dismay) his notebook, the paper from Victoria's coach telling her where she must meet the new student, Katherine's invitation for the Baker Foundation, Rose's ticket for the theater and a bag of appetizers for the way. She went upstairs to Amelia and Delbert's room and knocked the door. When the voice "come in" came from inside, she entered.

Amelia was stood next to the wardrobe, putting on her blue uniform and Delbert was on the window with his hands on his back. He turned his head when she stepped in the room. It was just a moment but was enough for her to see his distressed expression before he hid it behind a smile. She used to see him like this very often since Monday when she caught him off guard and the first thing he always asked was that where his wife was. He got frantic when Amelia could get rid of him (accompany her to purchase lingerie was absolutely ridicule and definitively out of the question)

"All set, Mrs. Doppler," Helen informed her. "the children are downstairs waiting for you."

Amelia buttoned the last button of her jacket. "Thanks Helen, I'll be coming down in a few minutes"

"Yes Ma'am" Helen bowed her head and left.

Amelia walked toward the mirror above her dresser and took a brush. Delbert remained in the window, now folding his arms.

"You still want me to stay here?" he said.

She sighed while she brushed her hair. "Honey, we already talked about this, didn't we?"

"Yes I know," he admitted. "but I keep thinking that would be better if I go with you."

"It was your idea that I should spend time alone with our children." She reminded him. "You and them are use to go out together, if you come with us maybe they would prefer to stay with you."

"That's not true," he replied, turning around immediately. "they like when you take trips with them, the thing is they don't have the opportunity to do it so often."

"Another reason for you to stay" she reasoned. Evidently, Delbert had no chance to make her change her mind. She put the brush back in the dresser. "Honey, be a dear and hand me my hat, please"

The doctor took the hat from the nightstand and went with her. When he gave it to her he couldn't help but putting the same concerned look. Amelia couldn't figure out what could be worrying him so much but she knew there was more than he was willing to admit.

She quickly put on her hat and hugged him from behind before he walked away. "Darling, what is it?"

"Nothing"

She stood in from of him with her arms around his neck. "Well, that 'nothing' has been bothering you for awhile. What's wrong? You think I won't be able to handle this on my own?"

He put his hands on her hips, looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm sure you can handle anything, just be careful, all right?"

"I will" she said getting close her lips to his. They kissed passionately and hugged each other strongly. She whispered in his ear: "This afternoon is for the children… _tonight is for you_…"

Delbert smiled widely and grinned. "You're not making my anxiety for your safe return any easy, you know that?" she laughed and looked him seductively. "Are you ready?" he inquired. Amelia nodded and they both left, holding hands.


	13. from Montressor to the moon

Chapter thirteen: from Montressor to the moon

The ferry that goes to the spaceport took off right on time, with Amelia and the children in the passengers list. The clouds in the windows were descending at great speed as the ship gained altitude. The horizon slowly disappeared, replaced by the darkness of the space. This part of the route was always rather uncomfortable because of the acceleration that made double the weight of people on board, but shortly after leaving the atmosphere the ship changed to cruise mode.

The Captain was taking a nap in the private compartment that she had reserved. Curiously, each time she took a flight, she met someone who quickly struck up a conversation, it was a good distraction and it was the most common way people had to spend time with. However, she wanted a calm and peaceful trip; she wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone besides her children. But it wasn't turning out as she expected. Leaned back in her seat, she was moving her head from side to side and breathing quickly.

"_Where are you? I can't see you…"_

Amelia awoke abruptly, looking around with a scared expression but when she realized where she was, she calmed down. The captain turned to the window where Katherine and Victoria were watching her carefully and they greeted her immediately.

"Hi Mom" Katherine said, cheerfully.

"How are you feeling?" Victoria inquired, then rhetorically. "Did you sleep well?"

Amelia seemed distracted; the last remnants of the images she was seeing were still in her mind. She closed her eyes, wrinkling her forehead and sliding her left forefinger and thumb around her nasal bone. "That dream again," she thought, sighing. "I shouldn't fall asleep."

Falling asleep was something she was getting used to, it happened so often now undoubtedly as result of lying awake late at night to check out the children. Why, knowing they were sleeping placidly in their beds, she still stood up and slip away to their rooms? Sometimes she remained hours watching them sleep.

It was blame of that dream she started to have a month ago. Amelia, Delbert and their children were taking a walk in a green field covered with flowers that extended to the horizon. Derek and her sisters were playing to chase one another; jumping in the grass and laughing as they followed their parents thru a road made of yellow soil. It was like one of those pleasant trips they used to take to the park. But then, the sun disappeared from the sky and all the colors became gray. She looked up, seeking the reason of the sudden change but there was nothing at sight like if the sun was simply turned off. Everything was very quiet too, she couldn't hear any laugh and when she looked her surrounding she couldn't see her children anymore. Unexpectedly, a fog appeared moving like a snake devouring the whole field. She felt something strange was happening so she asked her husband to go look for them.

It began to blow a cold wind and the darkness was increasing all over the field. She hugged herself, shuddering and wishing that Delbert returned quickly with the children. She tried to spot them anywhere but the fog was like a dense white wall and the darkness was making it an impossible task. She didn't understand why she didn't go with Delbert; it was against her judgment staying there doing nothing while her children were missing but they could be following their steps. Besides, something was telling her she shouldn't move. Then, she felt Goosebumps and the hair in her neck stood to end. She immediately turned around and one odd shape, hidden in the fog, was approaching toward her slowly. It was too big (not to mention somewhat sinister) to be any of the children or even Delbert.

The shape came out the fog. It seemed not having a well-defined appearance; was very tall and that's the only thing clearly remarkable in it. Some strange dark glow made it quite blurry; actually it seemed to absorb the light around and Amelia was suspecting that creature (a more appropriate term to call it) was responsible for the change in the environment. The creature stretched its six extremities and, for a second, Amelia thought she was in presence of a giant flying insect because it didn't have legs but it appeared it was floating. But she realized that what looked like its torso was extended to the ground like a snake ready to attack. Two of its arms were hefty with a small pike on each forearm and three long sharp claws in its hands. The other ones were more like tentacles that emerged directly from its back and had a crab-like claw in the tip. It had no ears, nose or mouth, just four red scratches as eyes across its opal-shaped head. It would be a lie to say she wasn't scared, she had crossed several galaxies; exploring dozens of unknown worlds and seeing all kind of weird creatures but in all her years sailing the Etherium back and forth she never saw such a beast so threatening before.

At first she didn't move, she was waiting to see what would do the creature, ready for confrontation if it was thinking she was its prey but it was just looking at her with those evil eyes. At that moment she heard screams. "Delbert? Children!" she called them nervous, looking everywhere. She was about to go off seeking for them but the creature screeched so loudly that she had to cover her ears. More shapes appeared in the fog and started to surround her. Then, something she didn't know how to explain occurred; she felt a whisper inside her head.

"…_tsa daikees anapsin doz Shadokia…"_

Amelia heard screams once again and without thinking twice, she ran in opposite direction to the creature, yelling her husband and children's names. They probably had an encounter with a similar being. She followed the road, hoping to find them at the end and begging they are fine. The shapes were following her closely but suddenly a light appeared in the distance and they stopped in their track. It was then when Delbert started to call her; his voice seemed to come from the light. She ran faster and faster but before she could come closer, the dream ended.

She always looked exhausted like if she really was running and it wasn't a pleasant thought to know that as soon as she closed her eyes, the same images would come to torment her; causing her to writhe and awake soaked in a cold sweat. She began to take strong pills to prevent moving while she slept because one night she almost fell down from the bed. It didn't make her dreams disappear but at least Delbert would cease suggesting her to see a specialist (she would have preferred keep it to herself, but what could she tell him? She almost ripped his robe when she grabbed it to remain in bed and he was tired of getting kicked in the calf)

"It's just a bad dream." she always insisted. "Surely I'll stop having it soon." Unfortunately it didn't happen. Amelia rarely paid too much attention to her dreams but she hadn't had one so recurrent. Could it mean something? She tried to keep her mind occupied to forget about it, but as her husband already pointed out, working tirelessly wasn't helping at all, in fact, she was thinking seriously to consult an expert in the field (if not for her own good, for Delbert's sake)

"Mom?" Victoria inquired.

"Huh? Oh, yes! I'm fine. Thanks" Amelia quickly said, she completely forgot her daughter was waiting an answer. Victoria and Katherine exchanged glances.

Amelia smiled at them and covered her mouth as she yawned and when she tried to move she felt something above her legs. At first she thought they were numbed for the position but one look down and she discovered the true reason, Rose was cuddled next to her; resting her hands and head over Amelia's lap. Rose barely moved when she caressed her silky golden hair and looked so comfortable that her mother didn't want to wake her up. Suddenly, Amelia heard a curious vibration like a purr (it wasn't Rose if you're thinking, Felinids may look like cats but they don't purr). It was the alarm of a clock that Helen put in the bag of appetizers to let them know the snack time. Amelia reached the bag, she took the clock out which had the form of a small black cat, turned off the alarm and checked the time. She was surprised by knowing she had been sleeping for nearly two hours and not knowing how tired she really was, she thought a fifteen minutes nap would be enough but apparently it was not.

Amelia raised her sight and noticed Derek's seat was empty. "Where's Derek?" she asked the girls.

"He went to the flight cabin." Victoria answered.

"He's been out for awhile, now that I think about it." Katherine mentioned.

Before getting on board the ferry, Derek insisted her mother to let him visit the flight cabin to learn more about the ship. Victoria supported this petition (that way she wouldn't have to listen to him talking about all what he knew concerning to ships as he usually did when he saw or boarded one for the first time) and since Charles; the ferry's pilot, had been transporting Amelia to the spaceport for ten years, surely he wouldn't mind to have a little visitor. As long as Derek didn't distract Charles from his job, he had her permission to go once they left the atmosphere.

Carefully, Amelia held Rose's head and placed it delicately in the seat. "It won't be long before we reach Crescentia." She informed them, standing up. "Wait right here, I'll go get him." She opened the sliding door and closed it as she walked out.

Katherine waited until she was sure her mother was away and looked at Victoria. "Did you hear her talking while she slept?" she inquired with an amazed expression, her sister seemed not a bit concerned. "I thought she was talking to us when she said our names, why do you think she was calling us?"

Victoria leaned her right elbow on the window and her cheek on her fist, watching the stars. "Obviously, she was dreaming with us." she reasoned.

"For her tune she sounded scared, it must have been a nightmare." Katherine commented.

Victoria made a pause and thought for a second. "Yeah… it was probably that."

The sliding door was opened and Derek entered in the compartment. Katherine believed he and her mother had returned too soon and not without reason, she tilted her head to look behind her brother and arched an eyebrow when he closed the door. "Where's Mom? Didn't she come with you?"

"I saw her walking through the hallway, toward the flight cabin for sure."

Derek's behavior was weird; he always acted in a way Katherine never understood but this time he seemed to be making extra efforts to confuse her. "Why didn't you call her?" she inquired, baffled. "And what have you been doing this whole time? It's been an hour and half since you left, that's way more than you spend chatting with Mr. Wallace."

Derek took his seat. "First, it's the only way we got for a private conversation; I won't take the chance of letting Mom hear what we planed. Second, I wasn't just chatting, I was busy gathering information."

"Information? What kind of…?" Katherine was going to say but Derek interrupted her. "Listen, Mom could be back any moment, we must check out the schedule to be sure that no one makes mistakes."

Victoria rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed. "Derek, once and for all, could you calm down? We checked it twice last night; we know what we have to do so stop bothering us."

Derek looked at her harshly. "You know how many efforts I… WE… we invested to make this trip possible and lots of things could go wrong, especially your part."

"You're overreacting," she replied. "making this sound like some kind of mission in which the smallest mistake can make Mom take us back to Montressor. Weren't you saying that she already had intention of bringing us? Why would she change her mind now?"

Her brother stared at her. "You still don't get it, do you? Surely you think this is just a joke."

"No," Victoria calmly responded. "I think you should loosen up and enjoy the trip instead of worrying about and ruining our fun."

He shook his head in reproach. "I don't know why I bother doing this; you never take seriously anything I say, and since you think my schedule is ruining your fun then, go ahead, do what you want."

"Fine, whatever" Victoria said, waving furiously her hand.


	14. first peek

Chapter fourteen: first peek

Derek was very offended; he leaned back in the seat folding his arms, lowering his head and frowning. Victoria was steaming up the glass of the window by breathing angered as she watched toward the space.

Katherine suddenly stood up. "Knock it off, both of you!" she scolded them and they turned immediately because her voice sounded exceptionally authoritarian just like their mother's. "Look, I was looking forward to do this trip as much as you were, but if that means we are going to start fighting each other then I would rather to go back to home right now." She held their hands and looked at them sadly. "I thought the most important was to enjoy it together."

Victoria and Derek felt ashamed, she was right. Their trips were only better when they had a brother or sister to share the greatest moments in their lives. Even though they argued very often, in times of need, they never doubted to help. Like the time when Victoria fell from a swing and Katherine; knowing first aids, assisted her wounded ankle or the occasion when Rose forgot at home an important essay for history class and Derek replaced it putting his inside her desk without she noticed it. No matter how angry they could be, no discussion was strong enough to keep them from forgiveness and Katherine always made sure to keep it like that.

"I'm sorry, Derek" Victoria told him. "I wasn't taking you seriously. I know you only want that everything turns out just fine."

"Never mind," he reassured her. "maybe I do overreact but it's because I'm nervous and excited at the same time."

"We all are" Katherine commented smiling of joy, watching them reconciled.

A shine that began to surround Katherine attracted Victoria's attention. She looked the window and saw that the space was changing from black to light blue and the stars were blurry. She took a look outside and her mouth dropped. "Look!" she exclaimed. Katherine turned back, Derek approached to the window and they had the same reaction.

The imposing spaceport was unfolding majestically before their very eyes. As white as carved marble it was a huge facility that seen from afar it looked like a crescent moon. The surface was covered by an apparently endless row of buildings, although a bit deteriorated; they still remarked the beauty of the ancient designs from the days of colonists. The whole place was immersed on a frenzy of ships sailing in and sailing out like bees in a hive, not less frenetic than the rush of people on the streets like ants in an anthill. Amelia had described it to the children in several occasions (the only thing she didn't deny to them related to the spaceport) but no word could make it justice.

It was a good idea that Derek consulted the pilot who knew which places were more concurred and the routes of easier access to each one of them but the little Canid realized that even if they would have had a week it wouldn't be enough time to visit all the sites of interest. He began to wonder how far their mother would let them get.

Victoria hesitated to get away from the window but she knew Rose would never cease from complaining why they didn't tell her (and she wouldn't blame her because she would do the same) she knelt down in the seat and crawled toward her. "Time to rise and shine, sleepy head, you are missing a great view." She said in a singing voice. Rose just cuddled more and hid her face between her arms. Victoria arched an eyebrow and shook Rose's side gently. "Rose, get up!" her sister didn't show signs of having listened to her. She was already getting tired but she thought of an infallible method to wake her up. "Katherine" she called her.

"Yes?"

"Lend me the medallion" Victoria asked her stretching her arm and even without looking at her.

Katherine laughed incredulous. "I beg you pardon? Come again?"

Victoria sighed and turned around to face her sister. "May I borrow great-great grandmother's medallion, please? It would be just a second and I would be very thankful." She asked in sweetest tune she could and smiling.

Katherine nodded "That's better. It wasn't too difficult, was it?" and took the medallion out of her blouse to give it to her as Victoria murmured something like: "been spending too much time with Rose lately" Then, she back to hear her brother that was delighted showing her the buildings from the spaceport.

"See that one over there?" Derek inquired. "The biggest one in the middle? That's part of the Interstellar Academy and also the Operations Centre of the Armada. And right beside it, the second biggest one? That's Anthenoros Theater."

Victoria turned a small gear behind the medallion. The old and worn mechanism inside made a slight squeak, she seized the string with her left hand and held it near to the ear of her sleeping sister. The medallion began to emit a soft melody not a bit close to a music box, like a violin being played instead. Rose finally half-opened an eye.

"About time!" Victoria thought. She was going to shake her to wake her up immediately but then the medallion finished playing the music and Rose closed her eye, letting out a little snore. It appears that she was on a deep sleep state (it was something she used to reach easily and almost anywhere, she and her father shared that habit and she was thankful for because to sleep well makes the hair to grow up healthy) but at that moment from Victoria's point of view (whose patient was on the limit) it was a very annoying defect.

"You asked for it" Victoria grabbed the medallion and used the string to tickle her in the hair. "Rose…" she whispered. "there is something…"

That worked to get her up but not in the way Victoria expected, Rose did it so brusquely that she hit her sister's hand with her head and throwing the medallion through the air. It hit Katherine's nape who instinctively protected her neck with her right hand; accidentally scratching her brother's nose by doing it. There was much confusion; no one knew what happened since they were too busy, Katherine rubbing the back of her head, Derek covering his nose, Victoria shaking her hand and Rose messing up her hair yelling: "GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

Katherine stood up, went toward Rose and held her arms. "Calm down, Rose! What is it?

"A bug! There is something in my hair, I felt it." Rose exclaimed scared.

"Shush, let me see" Katherine searched carefully her sister's hair and when she finished she patted softly her hand. "Easy there, you got nothing in you hair" she looked at Victoria harshly. "Why did you do that?"

"Did what?" Victoria inquired. "I was only trying to wake her up, how I'm supposed to know she was going to react that way? Mom doesn't use to do this in the mornings?"

"Playing the medallion or tickling my ears; yes, saying there is an insect on my hair; no!" Rose protested.

"What insect?" Victoria said confused. "I was going to say there is something you might want to see."

Rose was thinking it was another silly joke of her sister because she couldn't figure out what was so important to justify such a fright. Then, she noticed the shape of the spaceport outside. "Are we there already?" she got up and approached to the window quickly.

"How can someone be so afraid of bugs?" Victoria murmured, rubbing her wounded fingers.

"Whose fault is that?" Derek asked still with his hand on his nose. "Wouldn't you be traumatized too if someone had spilled over you the tray of insects for science project of your brother when you were little?"

"Don't get me started," Victoria warned him, annoyed and tired of being scolded. "you know that was an accident and I have been apologizing for it ever since."

"Oh my goodness!" Katherine said alarmed, her brother had uncovered his nose and it was letting out a few drops of blood. She went to him and took a tissue out from the pocket of her skirt. "Here, take this and clean your nose, I'll get my First Aids Kit."

"Tish-tosh, it's just a little scratch." He reassured her.

"Nonsense!" she cleaned up his nose and made him to put the tissue against it with his hand. "There is nothing little with this wound, I did it and I'll fix it, it wouldn't have happened if…" suddenly, she remembered something, she touched her neck and looked around. "What hit me in the head?"

"Huh-uh" Victoria said inwardly.

Katherine gave her a sidelong glance with narrowed eyes. Then, she stepped on the seat to reach the shelf above and searched the baggage. When she found her kit and turned around to assist her brother, Victoria started to look in the front seat but she couldn't find what she was seeking so she crouched down to check the floor.

The sliding door was opened and Amelia entered in the compartment. "Derek, there you are! Where have you been, youngster? I've been searching the whole ship looking for you."

Derek tried to think of an excuse quick. He couldn't say that he was at the flight cabin because surely it was the first place she went to. The words "at the lavatory" came up to his mind but it wasn't necessary to answer.

"Victoria, what are you doing down there?" her mother walked in so fast that she didn't had time to get up, which she did immediately.

"I… I… w-was… huh…" she blabbed.

"Looking for this?" Rose finished the sentence, showing the medallion.

Victoria was going to take it but Katherine got it first. "I'll take care of this, thank you" she said frowning.

Amelia began to get down the baggage and put it over the seat. "We must get ready because we're about to reach the station. Hurry up and gather your stuff, there are lots of people crowding round the hallway and will be many more waiting outside to board." The children obeyed her, took their belongings and followed her.

"What happened to you, Derek?" his mother asked him when she saw the band-aid Katherine put him.

"An accident" he answered. Amelia saw Rose and asked the same.

"Another accident" she answered, brushing her hair.

Victoria for some reason was straggler from the rest when they were approaching to the exit.


	15. frantic visit

Chapter fifteen: frantic visit

Delbert went to kiss his family goodbye and saw them board. He waited until the ferry disappeared among the clouds to get up his hover-carriage and leave the station. The same preoccupation that had been following him the whole week seemed to gain more strength now that his wife, son and daughters were out of his protection. The children couldn't be on better hands, but what hands would take care of Amelia?

Sometimes Delbert wished not being so obsessive about their safety since often it turned out annoying and embarrassing for them. They learned the hard way that forget to tell their father they would spend the night at some friend's house or leaving her husband a message about an accident without specify it was a scratch on the hull of the family ship; not her, it could turn out to be a crisis that involved constables and paramedics.

But that was his way to be and he couldn't help it. Even though they felt overprotected, deep down they were thankful for having someone that loved them so much to die of concern for them before the smallest sign of troubles.

Nevertheless, that obsession was turning against him; the thoughts about what happened at the bookstore were overwhelming his mind to the point that his concentration capacity was almost gone. He couldn't teach the same way he did when his wife returned from her voyage anymore, and he couldn't do anything to stop them or the trip would be ruined. He was happy for the children but if this continued like that, he could end up having an attack of nerves. What he needed was someone to talk about the matter; someone to comfort him and give him some advice to get it out of his system and he knew just the place to find that someone.

He was driving through the outskirt roads that rarely had traffic now that the barricade was lifted (exactly the day his agony began). The officer Lamark was relieved, except at noon, for being reassigned to Traffic Officer at the town centre square. He wasn't allowed to reveal details but he could tell Delbert that the loose ends from the accident in the ferry station were tied. Anyway, it just took the Doctor twenty minutes to reach the Benbow Inn.

It was quarter till noon when he turned left where a sign in the road led to the inn. Delilah started to feel uneasy "Easy Delilah!" he calmed her down pulling the reins to stop in front of the main entrance and then he got down of his carriage. The interior was quiet as a tomb which was weird because generally it was a mad house at that time on weekends. Trying to figure out what could be the cause; he went toward the door and knocked it softly. A moment later and after knocking again he called aloud.

"Hello? Is anybody home? Sarah? B.E.N.?"

When he got no answer, he looked the window to the side of the door. The place was empty and the tables where guests ate their meals had the chairs above them. He knew someone was there because he saw smoke coming out the chimney and when he was approaching to the door he heard a voice singing, so he knocked once more.

"Can you hear me?"

Without better luck than the last times, he decided to try the backdoor but before he could walk the door was opened. "Great, I thought you couldn't hear me, I was going…" he was saying but his hand was grabbed and was pulled inside.

"My good friend the Doctor, am I happy to see you!" B.E.N. yelled, hugging Delbert strongly.

"Yes… I'm glad… to… s-see you… too…" Delbert said, breathless.

"Sorry I was late to open the door but it's hard to hear anything when you're singing and seasoning at the same time." B.E.N. apologized, releasing Delbert when his face started to look pale. "Whoops, forgive me Doc, I forgot you prefer a formal greet." He took the Doctor's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Sa…Sa… Sarah is here?" Delbert inquired, stunned for the shake.

"Yeah, she's at the wine cellar, I let her know you're here in a second, Doc." B.E.N. answered. "May I take your coat?"

"Of course, thanks, in the meantime I'll…" the Doctor was trying to say but before he could finish the sentence B.E.N. took his coat like a lightning and asked again.

"You want me to get you a seat?"

"You are very kind, B.E.N., that's what I…" he began to say when B.E.N. seized the nearest chair and made him sit on it.

"Would you like a small appetizer?"

"Yes, I'd…" he was about to say "like some" but B.E.N. interrupted him.

"Say no more, Doc, I know you like biscuits and I'll have them ready in no time." That said he disappeared behind a door quicker than a comet.

Delbert wasn't sure either to understand very well what was going on or if B.E.N. would let him ask, it was better to wait for his friend silent, therefore he folded his arms, crossed his legs and made himself comfortable on the seat as he figured out what the robot meant by "singing and seasoning"

It was then that Sarah walked into the dining room. She was a young woman, thin, Caucasian and a bit shorter than Delbert, with blue eyes, long brown hair tied in a small knot with hair comb making a bun and four curls in the back. She was wearing a blue dress Victorian style with a flared skirt, a bodice and long white sleeves.

"Good day, Delbert" she greeted him.

"Good day to you, dear Sarah," Delbert responded as he stood up to receive Sarah properly. "you look especially beautiful today, that's a fabulous hairstyle you've got there and what a neat dress."

"Thank you" Sarah said flattered and smiling. "I just bought it."

Two men came after her; one of them went toward the exit pushing a wheelbarrow and the other one showed Sarah a clipboard with an invoice which she signed immediately, the man touched his hat and left.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting, Delbert," she told him. "I just came back from the city and I was attending those gentlemen that were waiting for me to deliver some boxes of wine. If I know you were dropping by, I could have returned earlier."

Delbert waved his hand. "No problem, there's no way I would feel comfortable disturbing your chores, and you're right, I should let you know I was thinking to pay you a visit in case you were too busy."

Suddenly, the door of the kitchen was opened. "Would you like some tea with your appetizer, Doc?" B.E.N. asked, sticking his head out.

Delbert tried to answer quickly but he couldn't finish saying: "It'd be nice with a pinch of…"

"A cup of tea and lemon right away!" B.E.N. exclaimed, shutting the door.

Delbert stared at Sarah. "Well, I've never been served so fast in my life."

Sarah looked him and smiled. "Aw, you'll have to forgive him, he's been acting like this since we got the news. Please, come with me to the living room, there's so much I want to tell you."

"Me too" Delbert responded, making a gesture with his hand to indicate that ladies go first.

She led him through a hallway until they reached the living room. It was huge, almost as big as the one at the Doppler's mansion, constructed after the rebuilt of the inn. It had countless armchairs, ottomans, chaises, sofas and all kind of end tables, placed for guests that preferred to read more comfortable or socialize away from the ruckus of the dining room. There were paintings, sculptures, vases with flowers as decoration, very pleasant to the eye like the large window; embracing from wall to wall, offering a great view of the canyon and the city. Sarah and Delbert sat down in a sofa.

"I got a letter from Jim on Monday," he commented. "I guess he sent you one, too."

"Uh huh," she corroborated. "he's been sending me one every week since he's sailing on the Sunray. He's doing wonderful."

"That's what I heard," the Doctor said. "it seems he's been doing a great work. He saved his Captain's ship and a couple of his fleet from a magnetic storm and helped to protect a Canid colony against the attack of some rebels."

"I'm so proud of him," Sarah mentioned. "these years in the Academy changed him a lot, he has become into a fine spacer."

"And that was to be expected, I think there's nothing impossible for him." Delbert stated. Then, B.E.N. entered bringing along a tray full of biscuits.

"Here you go" the robot put the tray and two smoking cups over a table in front of them. Sarah and Delbert thanked him; B.E.N. bowed his head before leave but when he was crossing the doorway he turned around. "Mrs. Hawkins, the ornaments for the party just arrive, I'm gonna store them upstairs as you told me." he informed her, and then walked out.

"The party!" Sarah exclaimed. "I almost forgot, Delbert, there's going to be a party for Jim in two weeks."

The Doctor sipped his cup. "Really? Sounds great. What's the party for?"

"Didn't he tell you? He's been promoted to Lieutenant!" She said very excited.

"Upon my word, I knew it!" Delbert exclaimed, shaking his fist and patting her shoulder. "I knew that Jim would go up the ladder sooner or later. Lieutenant James Hawkins! Such news deserves the greatest of my congratulations, Sarah."

"Thank you, it would be an honor if you, Amelia and the children come to celebrate with us."

"You can count on us," he assured her. "just wait till the children hear their uncle Jim is coming to Montressor."


	16. lifting spirit

Chapter sixteen: lifting spirit

"By the way, how are Amelia and the children doing?" Sarah asked nonchalantly.

"Never better," Delbert responded. "right now they are on a trip, and guess where? Spaceport Crescentia!"

Sarah's eyes widened and her mouth dropped a bit. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it was a surprise for them too." Delbert said.

"Unbelievable, Amelia finally agreed to let them go." Sarah looked to the floor, folding her arm perplexed, like trying to find an explanation for that change. The answer Amelia gave her when she asked the reason to postpone the trip made her think that it wouldn't happen any time soon. Then, she turned to Delbert when she got out of her absentmindedness. "What did you have to do to convince her?"

"Nothing…" he simply answered, shrugging. He realized she was grinning and barely could contain her smile, so he raised an eyebrow and added: "…of whatever you are thinking."

"Oh? And what am I thinking?" she inquired innocently.

They looked each other, waiting to see which one could resist more time until Sarah couldn't last much longer and broke into laughs. The Doctor rolled his eyes and tried to remain stoic but she was too contagious and made him chuckle; to pretend, he cleared his throat, focused his attention on a biscuit and took it.

Sarah dried a tear from her eye. "Sorry, Delbert, were you telling me it was a surprise?"

"That's right, it just happened like this." He affirmed, snapping his fingers. "They had tried so many times before that they actually didn't hope this time would be the one and had been in an exceptional mood ever since. It seems like the excitement accumulated over the years is overflowing."

"I can imagine the jumps of joy." Sarah said, leaning her elbow on the arm of the sofa and interlacing her hands. "I remember when I took Jim there when he was five; it was hard for me to keep him under control, with four children that must be practically impossible, I guess that's why Amelia wanted to wait until they grow up and know how to behave."

Delbert had thought of this as well but he doubted it because the children demonstrated in multiple trips to be obedient and well-mannered (most of the time) even though they had more energy than other kids. Sarah seized a cup as the Doctor enjoyed the flavor of his biscuit that was particularly delicious.

"Why you didn't go with them?" she wanted to know.

The Canid swallowed quickly. "I thought it was better to let Amelia alone with the children and have fun, you know they haven't had that opportunity lately." He answered systematically like if he had been rehearsing each word; waiting for her to ask.

"I see," Sarah said nodding and blowing her tea to cool it down. "for a second I thought you had a problem."

Delbert remained immobile, holding his biscuit halfway to his mouth. He put it down slowly and loosened the neck of his shirt that suddenly felt tight. "How did you…? I mean, why do you mention it?"

The woman proceeded to taste her tea and looked seriously at him. "Well, for starters, you come to visit me without bringing Derek and the Kittens along when something is bugging you."

Derek and his sisters (or the Kittens like Sarah used to call them) loved to go to the Benbow Inn; it became customary as the family trip on Saturdays. The terrains were open there and the views breathtaking, entirely different from the closed yard of the mansion. They always found new ways to play on that huge land. With B.E.N., games were madness and if Jim was on leave from the academy and was willing to join them, their enjoyment was complete. For that reason, whenever Delbert decided to drop by to see his friend, they insisted to come as if it was a trip to the Spaceport itself. They couldn't persuade him only when he wanted to talk in privacy.

"It's now your expression what tells me I'm not wrong, am I?" she continued putting the cup back into the table.

"Am I that obvious?" he said, sighing.

"Since I know you, Delbert, you never liked to hide your feelings, it's one of your qualities and you acting like this confuse me."

"You know me too well," he admitted, looking away. "this is not a simple visit, there's something I wanted to talk to you but in all frankness I don't know how to begin. I might be giving it more importance than needed."

Sarah approached to him and patted his hand. "It doesn't matter what it is, just tell me what troubles you and if there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask me."

Because of the solidarity of his friend, Delbert's spirit was cheered up. He knew she was trustworthy and told her everything what happened in the bookstore. Sarah was paying close attention; astonished the more she listened which indicated him that she was taking it very serious. When he was over, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

After a short pause of consideration, Sarah looked at Delbert. "You were right to worry, Delbert, this is not something to be overlooked, have you tried to discuss it with Amelia?"

The Doctor placed his hands in his lap. "No, I thought about it but I wasn't sure if I should or if that would make any difference, they are speculations after all."

"Maybe but, what if they aren't?" Sarah replied. "I know Amelia thinks that you overact sometimes but now I think your instinct is leading you toward the right direction, you wouldn't have come here if you really thought they are just conjectures."

"What should I do now?" the Canid asked, wishing for an answer more than ever. Not caring how big or small the problem was, the advices of Sarah had been useful for him in the past to solve them and he was absolutely sure that this wouldn't be the exception.

"Tell her." Sarah answered firmly. "Tell her and if she considers there's nothing to worry about, keep up until she change her mind. If that still doesn't work, I'll talk to her friend to friend to make her listen to you."

Delbert drew a smile across his face and looked kindly to Sarah, squeezing tenderly her forearm. He had no words to express how much he appreciate her support and saying thanks wouldn't have been enough. But there was no need to; she knew exactly what he was thinking and felt glad to see him happy again.

"You're welcome." She thought, smiling back.


	17. the name in the monument

Chapter seventeen: the name in the monument

Derek and his sisters got off the carriage that had taken them to the Interstellar Academy and the first thing they did was to look up; astonished before the immensity of the facility. If it was portentous seen from anywhere in the spaceport, being in front of it could leave any visitor with its mouth open (which Derek did). It was a circular structure with a domed ceiling and surrounded by a floating sidewalk where Amelia and the children were walking on. It had massive windows, emblems and coat of arms along the walls. The main entrance consisted of a double entry door where a banner read above: _to serve the galaxy._

"There you have it, my children, the prestigious Interstellar Academy." Amelia said, showing it to them with her hand.

"Words fail me!" Derek exclaimed, feeling at least that he was a bit closer to his dream of becoming a Spacer. Meeting the place where the most distinguished officers in the galaxy got their knowledge was undoubtedly one good step to make that possible. Amelia approached to a side of the door and asked the guard there to let them in.

"I assume you are here for official business." the guard said, folding his arms and looking the children from top to bottom.

"No, it's just a trip with my family, is there a problem?" Amelia declared, with her hands on her back and standing between him and the children.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, today the academy is closed to the public." He informed her.

"There must be a mistake;" She insisted. "the principal assured me that we could take a tour today."

"Nobody told me anything, Ma'am," the guard replied. "but I'll check it out, your name please?"

"Amelia Doppler"

"Hold on a second." He turned around and talked through an intercom, immediately afterwards he got a response. Unfortunately for Derek, who waited anxious the answer, it was quite inaudible due to the static. The guard seemed to understand, though, because he said: "Roger that" then, turned to Amelia. "My mistake. You're allowed to enter, Captain." Next, the doors were slowly opened, making a thunderous creak and causing a small tremor. The children walked in without hesitation and their mother followed them behind.

"They still don't fix that noise." Amelia thought, remembering that the first she entered through that door it made the same thing. "They must keep it like this to impress people."

As expected, the lobby was as impressive as the exterior. The ceiling looked vaulted from inside and was so high that it was hardly visible. Thick pillars arrayed alongside the walls holding their respective arches with finely sculpted figures. The floor was like a shiny chess table. The illumination consisted of small chandeliers embedded in the pillars, kind of rudimentary but gave the place a traditional touch. Also there was a great number of statues belonging to ancient and distinguish members of the Armada. Amelia was telling the story of the academy as they were touring around. Derek was taking notes of the inscriptions at the foot of the statues and listening to every word his mother said.

"It was built almost three hundred years ago" Amelia commented. "when the Terran Empire began to expand in this area. Originally, it was designed as seat for the Galactic Parliament but with the subsequent war against the Procyon Empire it eventually ended up as the Operations Centre of the Armada."

Victoria was walking with her hands behind her head as her attention was going aimlessly from here to there. It was obvious that she was pretty bored and didn't show the slightest interest. She knew that visiting the academy wouldn't be like going to a theme park but she would have preferred it didn't turn into a history class; the subject she liked the least. However, she kept herself from doing comments because it was her brother's turn to enjoy that part of the trip to the spaceport. She simply dedicated to follow the group.

If you spend too much time doing nothing like Victoria, you'll probably notice some details without importance. She was watching for a long time all the people that was there, most of them dressed in fancy uniforms and each time they walked near someone, they greet her mother bowing their heads or shaking hands. She started asking herself, why there were so many people if the academy was closed to the public?

Distracted as she was, Victoria didn't realize when they entered a wide hall. Only when she took a good look her mouth dropped. Wherever she looked, small holographic images were slowly floating around. Some were planets and stars, others nebulas and asteroids. She stopped right before she hit "Pelsanor" as it said on a sign below.

"What is this place?" she asked her brother when her astonishment ended.

"Oh! Welcome back, I believed your thoughts were still out there in the moon." He answered scathingly. "This is the Monument to Spacers." Then he pointed his finger to the center of the hall where a giant monolith of grey stone raised. Their mother was saying something to their sisters next to the base so they came close quickly.

"…these tiny crystals contain the information of the galaxy and the spacers," Amelia explained. The surface of the monument was entirely covered with shiny little rocks making it look frosty. "then that information is interpreted by the machine on the top of the monolith and projected all over the hall as you can see. If you touch a star or planet, a brief description appears about the spacers in that zone. Go and try it if you want." She didn't have to say it twice, Katherine and Rose went immediately to check it out.

"Your name is on Montressor, right mom?" Victoria inquired.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Derek yelled.

Victoria looked at him surprised that her brother talked to her that way (at least without apparent reason) but Derek admitted he got carried away and apologized.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you. It's not your fault, you just don't know."

"I don't know what?" she asked for an answer.

Amelia put a hand in her shoulder. "This monument is dedicated to spacers fallen in action, my child, if a name is written here is because that person is no longer among us."

Victoria could understand that but it didn't explain Derek's behavior. Did her brother believed that saying those words could be a bad omen and cause that their mother's name appeared? She never thought that he was of the superstitious kind and maybe that wasn't the case. He once told her that his greatest fear was to be orphan; a fear quite justified for a child if it's compared to fear to vampires (or bugs). Nevertheless, in that occasion, Victoria told him that being orphan was not like being alone, she always will be his sister and she would never leave him.

"Mom, do you mind coming here for a moment, please?" Rose suddenly said. "There is someone with your last name here."

Derek and Victoria turned to their sister and then looked at their mother. Possibly it was a coincidence but one look to Amelia's face and they understood she knew who that person was.

"Children, come with me, there's something I need to show you." Amelia said seriously. "Katherine!"

The children did what their mother told them to and they joined Rose. She was using a holo-screen that appeared when she touched the image of Aloreidis; the homeworld of the Felinids. On the list of officers and spacers that served the Armada the name "Victoria Anne Newhart Smollett" was highlighted. Rose stood beside her brother and sisters to let her mother watch the screen.

Amelia contemplated it for a while and turned to them afterwards, she seemed a bit sad. "I was waiting for you to grow up to tell you this but I reckon you are smart enough to understand." The children remained expectant because there was no doubt that she was about to say something really important. Amelia looked at the screen again and sighed. "She was my older sister."

The children looked one another, showing different levels of surprise after the revelation they once had a blood related aunt. Although they were curious, none of them seemed to have courage to ask any question… except Victoria.

"What happened to her?" the little one inquired.

Amelia looked away and frowned. "We were on our way to a battle when our convoy was attacked by pirates. She did not survive."

"You mean… they…?" Katherine said broken-hearted. She seized Derek and Rose's arm and held them tightly. Her sister gave her a hug and her brother caressed her head, trying to calm her down since she was too sensitive to that kind of things.

The date in the screen said that Amelia's sister passed away twenty four years ago but to her it was like if it happened recently. The time seemed to stop since that frightful day. She got angry at herself because she had so many memories of her sister but that was the one she remembered the most. She could see vividly those awful images that she would have preferred to forget, but apparently they hid in the deeps of her mind and refused to be erased.

Even before leaving Montressor, Amelia told herself she wouldn't let a single tear come out. It wasn't because she didn't feel pain but she didn't want to pass it on to the children. She wanted them to know their aunt but not dramatically. "That's what she would have wanted…" those words always annoyed Amelia since she considered disrespectful to express someone's will when that person couldn't corroborate what other people said for him or her. However, who's to tell but Amelia what her sister Victoria wanted for her? Not regretting the past, that's for sure.

"…_Live your life to the fullest…_" Amelia heard in her head.

"You miss her so much, don't you mom?" Victoria said holding her mother's hand. Amelia nodded once. "I would miss her too if I were you. But don't be sad, mom, I'm absolutely sure that she knew you loved her as you know we love you."

Amelia smiled; she knelt and hugged her daughter. Katherine, Rose and Derek approached and hugged them to complete the picture. Loneliness and sadness would never take over Amelia's heart as long as she has her husband and her wonderful children.

Once the tender moment was over Victoria asked again. "How was she like?"

Feeling animated, Amelia stood up and looking at them she answered: "A bit like you" The children spent the next half hour hearing about the story of their aunt.

**Author's Note:** here's where I recommend you read Amelia's Legacy: A Captain's Promise by Lauren Rae to know about Amelia's sister.


	18. we meet again

Chapter eighteen: we meet again

Amelia asked her children to follow her and when they were about to leave the hall of the monument, she realized that Victoria remained behind, looking at another holo-screen. "Victoria, we must not delay, the principal awaits us."

"I'm coming, mom, be right there in a second." The little one answered. She quickly closed the holo-screen and went to join them.

Back in the lobby, they turned right and kept walking as Amelia continued telling the academy's history. Victoria covered her mouth after she yawned and let her attention to go free again, it was then that she noticed Katherine cleaning a tear off her cheek with her wrist. "Are you alright, Sis?" she inquired, worried.

Katherine turned around immediately. "What? Oh, yes! I'm feeling perfectly, thanks for asking."

"Are you sure?" Victoria said placing a hand on her sister's back.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she assured her. "sometimes I get carried away by my feelings. Thinking of Aunt Victoria put me a bit nostalgic. Isn't that silly? Feeling that way for someone you don't even know."

"No, of course not!" her sister replied energetically. "It's proof you care for your family and you shouldn't think that's foolishness."

Katherine smiled. That Victoria listened to her and knew how she was feeling made her happy. Often, when her brother and sisters felt down they turned to her because Victoria's optimism was contagious.

Katherine, to demonstrate how cheered she was, she mentioned joking. "At least now we know where mom got your name. She told me it was customary that children in our family inherited the name from older members or from someone that's no longer alive, so I simply thought she made your name up."

Victoria grinned at her. "That made me original, don't you think? Inherit names could be something good to preserve our lineage but we might end up having the same name, let alone how complicated to understand each other. _Hey Katherine, have you seen Katherine or Katherine? No, Katherine, I haven't, ask Katherine if she saw them_…"

Katherine folded her arms. "In my opinion, to carry your mother's name is something to be proud of."

"Greetings, Katherine" a voice said.

The little Felinid went motionless, not because a stranger called her by her name but for the reason that who was speaking was a Nukteri; a creature that seemed like a bat, with long eyeteeth and big pointed ears. His nostrils were huge (perhaps to smell blood miles away) compared to his eyes which were small and black. His fur was dark brown and wearing a fancy uniform, which Derek recognized belonged to high ranked officers from the Armada. He could have known that, even if the officer would have not been wearing it, because of the pose he had; standing firm with his ankles together, his left hand on his back and the right on his side; holding a big black feathered bicorn.

The children didn't know who he was but something about him seemed familiar, particularly to Katherine who couldn't explain why she suddenly felt so nervous. When her legs reacted at least, she went to hide behind her sisters.

Victoria held her hand. "Don't worry Kathy, he's not count Chocula."

"You mean Dracula." Derek intervened.

"What's the difference? Both are vampires, aren't they?" Victoria replied. "And fictitious as well, Humans created them to scare."

"Well, technically…" he began to say but his sister gave him a harsh look to make clear that she wasn't interested in arguing.

She looked at her sister again. "He was talking to mom, see?"

It wasn't necessary to tell it to Katherine; she hadn't taken her eyes away from the stranger. She saw when he bowed to Amelia; she did it too and shook his hand. Katherine felt a bit ashamed because for a second she forgot that she had her mother's first name. Amelia didn't use it since she became captain (no one knew exactly why) only people close to her called her that way, and that was a good clue to figure out since how long he knew Amelia.

"I couldn't help but hear you talking about the academy," the officer said. "you remember very well what they taught us on history class."

"That's because I didn't use to sleep in the classroom like you did." Amelia answered sarcastically.

"I know. That's why I always borrowed your notebooks." The officer responded. When Victoria and Derek laughed, he looked behind Amelia and realized the children's presence. "It cannot be! Those are your children? Have they grown up!"

Amelia turned to address to them. "Children, I want you to meet Frederick Jones; Admiral in charge of Spela-io-nu system's fleet and old friend of mine. Perhaps you remember him."

"How could they remember me?" Frederick said rhetorically. "They were just babies when I met them for the first time." He approached and extended his hand. Derek didn't hesitate to shake it; he was delighted to meet someone considered as one of the most important elements within the Armada. Frederick smiled. "Derek, right?"

"Aye Sir, it's an honor for me to meet you. It must be exciting to command an entire fleet." The little Canid knew that the Nukteri race was gifted with ultra sensitive ears, even mightier than Felinid's. So, almost without moving his lips he whispered: "_I hope to achieve a feat like yours someday._" Rose, who was beside him, thought that he lost his breath.

Frederick arched an eyebrow, still smiling. "It's neither as glamorous as it seems nor easy to reach where I am. However, if you try hard enough you might succeed."

Derek immediately saw himself wearing a uniform like the one Frederick had and his imagination took him on board of a ship, whose crew obeyed every single order he gave and they executed them with exceptional speed, acclaiming Captain Derek. That vision made him sigh in content.

A quick movement put Frederick face to face with an unaware Katherine who was exchanging glances with Victoria. The eyes that looked directly at her seemed to cause a powerful effect on Katherine, whose nape's hair didn't stop from being standing on end. If before, when she thought the Nukteri was talking to her; she was paralyzed, now that all his attention was on her something odd happened. Instead of behaving like a statue, her senses sharpened to a level she never experienced before.

"Hi there, little one, are you Katherine?" Frederick asked very kindly but she didn't catch his words very well; her mind was focused on his movements. When he got no response, he thought she was too shy (which never was an obstacle for Katherine to be polite) so he took the initiative and came closer to grab her hand. "Don't be scare; I just want to shake…"

She should have interpreted his actions as a treat because she stepped back away from the admiral in a heartbeat. Maybe she was acting weird, but if someone shows you a smile full of sharp teeth and extend a hand, which by the way had long claws, you just are not going to run and hug it.

It was then that Victoria meddled in the issue. She had been watching her sister and supposed that her nervousness had reached the limit. She stepped forward, seized Frederick's hand and shook it vigorously. "Yes, she's Katherine. Please, excuse her; she's a bit… uh…" she looked briefly at Katherine; thinking the right word, as nothing came up, she continued. "you know, this is her first trip to the spaceport, and stuff. Well, in fact, is OUR first trip, so… you understand."

Frederick glared at Victoria and she couldn't blame her sister for feeling nervous under the scrutiny of those sinister eyes. "I-I… am…" she stuttered.

"Victoria…" the admiral finished the sentence.

It was the first time she heard someone saying her name as if he hadn't seen her for a long time. "The one and only." she said in a joking tune with her arms stretched to her sides and her palms up.

Frederick grinned and gave Amelia a sidelong glance, she grinned back. Victoria didn't know what were they doing but they seemed to understand each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again."


	19. lessons to learn

Chapter nineteen: lessons to learn

For some reason, Rose was feeling that she was being ignored, so she placed herself a few steps away from the admiral and came close to him using _Le Pas de Chat_ (a ballet movement performed forward with short jumps) and ended up in front of him with her foot _En Pointe_ and making a reverence. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Admiral Jones; my name is Rose Mary Doppler Newhart."

Frederick stopped seeing Victoria to watch Rose's pose. "Mon Plaisir, Mademoiselle." He took her hand and kissed it. "I have no doubts that you are the one I heard is a great ballerina."

Rose blushed a bit. "You flatter me, Admiral, but I love dancing; I only put all my heart into it."

"Putting your heart is the secret to succeed in life," Frederick remarked. "but I don't think you are that great just because I heard it from a trustworthy source; I'm sure of it because I know you got it in your blood."

Rose felt curious. "Really, how do you know?"

"Surely, you would like to hear about the ballet recital they made in the academy…" Frederick gave Amelia a sidelong glance again. "…when your mother and I were cadets here."

The Captain cleared her throat. "Certainly, a story that is worth to be heard… on some other occasion."

"Awww, Mom!" Rose complained disappointed.

"I'm sorry, my child," Amelia said seriously. "we are late to meet the Principal. Besides, the Admiral Jones probably has things more important to do; places to go and people to see."

"I'm in the place I needed to go and seeing the person I needed to see." Frederick replied as serious as Amelia.

"And you're no longer late to meet the Principal because I'm already here." A voice said behind the children.

They turned around and there; right at their backs, was a quite peculiar creature. If someone would have described it to a person that would have lived on Earth; a century before the beginning of the Terran Empire's expansion, that person would have probably said that creature was a "Grey" as they were known before the first official contact. He was very small; barely a few inches taller than the children. His skin was so smooth that it seemed like he had put on some plastic suit (he appeared to be wearing some kind of green tunic with golden buttons, though) he was extremely thin, not even Rose; on her best effort to keep her figure, would look like that without starving to death. But of all his features, his big head and oval eyes (which were black and had no iris) were the most notorious. A tiny scratch; hard to see from afar, worked as his mouth and all over his body; at least the part that could be seen outside his tunic, there was no sign of hair.

The children moved aside to let the Principal pass; he thanked them and joined Amelia and Frederick. They greeted formally each other, and as is usual, they started to remember older times in the academy. The Captain and the Admiral seemed to have a deep respect and great admiration for the Principal. The children remained quiet and alert; not to the conversation but to their mother because she could want to introduce them at any moment.

Derek was especially anxious because he had just met a high officer from the Armada and now he was about to be introduced to the principal of the Interstellar Academy, whom he heard was the best on a long list of notable principals. He heard a soft breathing and for a moment he thought it was himself, being eager, until he realized that breath came from behind him; it was Victoria. What was wrong with his sisters that day? They were acting irrationally and he hoped that at least Victoria; who was supposed to be the brave one, behaved appropriately. "Scared?" he inquired without looking at her plus an obvious mocking tune.

"Don't be absurd!" Victoria replied. "Don't confuse fear with caution."

Yep, Victoria officially had joined the side of strange behaviors so Derek sighed. "May I know why you are cautious?"

"I was expecting that you had figured it out." She replied again, aware that her brother wasn't taking her serious.

"Oh, I had," the little Canid said. "but I'd like you to confirm my theory."

Victoria looked at him, angry. "Haven't you heard the rumors about… about… whatever his race is called? Rumors about their habit of kidnapping people, Mr. Know-it-all."

"Well," he answered calmly and turning to face her. "first, his race is called Prime Amite, even though they have other names like Protomileon, Reutilk, Khalilensi or Pridwin they basically mean the same; First Friend. They are quite known because they are one of the most ancient races in the universe, I personally find them fascinating. Second, I never listen to ridiculous rumors that have no grounds or lack of veracity."

"Yeah? Just for you to know, I read it on a Human History book."

"Then, I assume that you didn't read it completely, did you?" Derek commented, skeptical. When his sister chuckled he added: "Right, dumb question, you wouldn't read a history book unless is absolutely necessary. I'm afraid that's the source of your ignorance, dear sister."

"Oooh, then enlighten me, Professor." she joked.

Leaving the sarcastic comment out and actually content that his sister wanted him to explain, he proceeded. "They are symbiotic, in other words, they harmonize with nature and literally they can feel it. They respect all forms of life, which makes them entirely pacific at the eyes of other races. They feel a huge curiosity for the ecosystem of other planets and they have been exploring the universe because of it, that's also the reason why many civilizations have had contact with them. Although it's true that sometimes they take specimens for study, they always return them unharmed and never take creatures able to think."

He took a brief breath. "Now, the Human case is different. It's due to something that happened when one of their exploration groups visited Earth. I'm ashamed to admit that I don't remember very well the name of that incident, I think it was… Russell… Rockwell… or something like that. Anyway, the ship they were navigating accidentally crashed, releasing a mutagenic agent in the atmosphere. That agent didn't act immediately, it could pass hundred or maybe thousands of years before the first effects appeared. It was very selective too, it could only affect certain individuals within the same specie, but once the agent started to act, it could change negatively the genetic structure of the above-mentioned specie. Of course, the Prime Amite felt responsible for what happened and decided to do something about it. But, in those times, they considered Humans too primitive and violent to establish contact with, so they began to decontaminate secretly to prevent causing panic on the planet. Unfortunately, the process required the examination of a wide variety of Human specimens to elaborate an antidote, that's why they constantly needed to "abduct", as Human used to called it, to achieve this purpose. That said, and giving a second thought, it's not completely unreasonable that they had acquired that reputation."

Another breath (this time much longer) and Derek was ready to continue. "All these arguments should be enough to convince you, dear sister, but I guess my endless chitchat turns out to be boring for you, so let's put some logic into this, shall we? If they… or without going any further, if HE was a kidnapper, you think Mom would have so much respect for him if she suspected that he is?"

Derek had exposed perfectly his case and, as always, his points were pretty valid (which annoyed Victoria) but to tell the truth, her mistrust was unfounded and, in fact, her behavior was childish. They say you shouldn't judge a book by its cover and Victoria was proud of being a person that never judged people she didn't know. Perhaps her brother wasn't making fun of her or trying to look smart, but to make her realized what she was doing wasn't worthy of herself, and maybe that's why she refrained from saying the sarcastic response she had thought of. However, sooner or later she would find out who really was the Principal.

"You have made great progresses on your careers," the Principal commented. "I knew you became Admiral, Mr. Frederick."

Frederick grinned. "They just needed someone crazy enough to be in charge of one of the most problematic systems in the galaxy."

"And even though you're retired from the Armada, I've been hearing lots about you, Miss Amelia, or should I say Madam?" the Principal added when he saw the children that he guessed were obviously hers.

"Come here, dears." Their mother called them and they approached. "This is, as you already know, the Principal of the Interstellar Academy. He is the Professor Edward Hooks."

"_What a weird name for someone like him." _Victoria thought. "_I believed he called Argalf, Ettuno or something like that."_

"Professor, this is my son Derek and my three daughters Victoria, Rose and Katherine." Each one greeted the Professor when their mother said a name.

The Professor put his hands palm by palm and bowed deeply. "May your lucky stars shine bright and guide you toward happiness." He had a very gentle voice and was an exceptional person; his strength didn't reside just in the size of his knowledge but in the power of his spirit. The children smiled and even Victoria was starting to like him.

Amelia turned her head to address them again. "Professor Hooks was our teacher of self-defense and survival tactics."

"Wooow!" the children exclaimed in unison.

"That's right; he's the one who taught your mother how to kick her opponents." Frederick mentioned, rubbing his arm like if it hurts. Amelia looked at him with narrowed eyes, folding her arms and frowning. He shrugged innocently. "What? It's true; I always ended up with my face on the floor of the Gym when you were my partner of training."

"I thought you said the Prime were pacific." Victoria whispered her brother.

"Pacific doesn't mean defenseless." Derek whispered back.

"I'd like to know your children closer, if I may, Captain." The Professor Hooks kindly asked.

"I got no problem, Professor." Amelia responded.

"Oh, oh, oh, children, you are going to love this!" Frederick exclaimed excited.

"Get close, young lady." The Professor said looking at Victoria.

She suddenly seemed shocked. "Mom?" she said a bit worried.

"Go ahead, sunshine, you will be okay." Her mother reassured her.

Victoria stood in front of the Professor and he asked her hand, she extended it slowly and kind of trembling. When she felt his four long fingers grabbing her hand, she couldn't keep from feeling awkward and expressing it with her face because his skin was cold and slippery. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. Then, he breathed deeply and exhaled slowly several times. Victoria was starting to feel nervous when he talked to her. "I feel so much courage in you, young lady; you got a huge predisposition to face obstacles and challenges and your spirit is full of life. I also feel that you are very attracted to water, I guess you like to swim a lot."

The Professor released Victoria's hand and she remained contemplating it, confused. "_How did he know that, my mother told him? It's almost like…" _suddenly; she looked at him, astonished. _"…he had read my mind." _The rest of the children looked at each other with the same amazed expression.

Derek got close right away and extended his hand. "I'm next!"

The Professor repeated the same procedure. "You are a youngster that holds great knowledge and you always untiringly seek how to expand it. Your spirit is adventurous and you prefer to experience rather than study."

The amazement didn't stop from growing among the children; the Professor seemed to know them even better than themselves. Rose was next after Derek. "The elegance is your guide, your spirit possesses grace and you love to express it when you dance."

"How does he do that?" Victoria inquired, incredulous. "Is he a sorcerer or something?"

"It's called empathy" Derek answered. "and it has nothing to do with magic. His head is able to pick up the minuscule electric charges that our brain produces, to create a mental image inside his. When he gets into contact with someone, he can know what kind of feelings that person associates with the image."

Katherine went to the Professor; animated, but the moment she gave him her hand, he felt something strange. He meditated for a time considerably longer than the one he took with the others. "Your heart…" he finally said, doing a pause. "…your spirit is truly noble and kind. Love, Joy, Compassion… all those are strong feelings in you, but… I sense they are too much for your body to handle them…"

No one there understood what the Professor meant, and they had no time to figure it out either because a speaker resounded in the lobby announcing that "the main event" would take place in the Great Hall and would begin in fifteen minutes approximately.

"Children, I asked Professor Hooks; and he kindly accepted to take you on a tour around the academy." Their mother informed them. "Why don't you go with him and we meet at the hall of the monument afterwards? I got some issues to discuss with the Admiral."

The professor smiled (hard to tell if he was smiling according to the children) and made a gesture to ask them to follow him. They said goodbye to their mother and the admiral and left, except Katherine. She remained there looking at Frederick. Unexpectedly, she extended her hand. He got surprised; hesitated for a second and then he shook it.

"I'm charmed to meet you formally, Admiral," she greeted him. "my name is Katherine Angela Doppler Newhart. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly before."

"Don't worry about it, little one." The Admiral responded content.

"I-I'd like to ask you something… if y-you don't mind…" she said shyly.

"Not at all, ask whatever you want."

"Did you save my mom in the Battle at the Quasar?"

Amelia and Frederick exchange glances, which made Katherine feel nervous again. That battle was one of the stories the children used to hear before going to sleep, but they hadn't heard it for so long that Amelia thought they had forgotten about it.

Frederick turned to Katherine. "I would say I was just her backup, your mother was the one who saved us all."

The little Felinid asked the Admiral with her hand to get close. He inclined forward and when they were face to face, she leaned her hands on his shoulders and gave him a sweet peck in the cheek. "Thank you for taking care of my mother." She whispered. She turned around quickly and ran through the hallway toward her brother and sisters.

Frederick's mouth remained half-open. It was clear he wasn't expecting that and he was touching his cheek as if he didn't believe what just happened. He put himself together and placing both hands around his mouth, he yelled: "DON'T FORGET TO ASK THE PRINCIPAL ABOUT THE RECITAL!"

Amelia rolled her eyes and shook her head.


	20. expectative

Chapter twenty: expectative

"What?" Frederick asked innocently when Amelia stared at him.

"You are never going to change." She said shaking her head.

"I try, but I cause more troubles behaving myself." He commented.

"First Space Lord Gray wouldn't argue that." The Captain kidded.

Frederick turned his head toward the direction the children left. "You must be tired of hearing this but your daughters look like you…" he sadly looked to the floor for a second and looked again at Amelia. "…and to your sister."

Amelia didn't say anything, she stood there watching the distance and meditating. She hadn't thought about it until that moment, but sometimes; when she spent time with her daughters, somehow she could feel her sister. It was a feeling of joy mixed with melancholy.

"Victoria looks noticeably like her but is Catherine who is much more alike." The Admiral mentioned. "She's a sweet girl and she's got more courage than she thinks."

"You scared her when you greeted me using my first name, you know," Amelia said smiling. "she thought you were talking to her."

Frederick grinned. "I didn't mean to, but I believed you wouldn't be happy if I'd have said _hello, Kitty_."

"You better believe it!" she warned him. "And please, DO NOT remind me that ludicrous nickname."

Frederick knew he was walking on dangerous ground, so he refrained from laughing and cleared his throat. "I'm glad to see you here. When we talked on Montressor, I wasn't sure that I convinced you."

"You didn't," she stated. "I'm here to fulfill a promise I made to my children, I didn't went with them because I don't want to be rude to you."

"I don't understand why you get so mad every time we talk about the Armada." Frederick said. "You still blame us for what happened to Victoria, is that it?"

Amelia interrupted him quickly. "If it's for this that you wanted me to come here, let me tell you I already got over it long ago. Now, if you'll excuse me, my children and I have got many things to do."

The Captain had turned around and walked a few step when Frederick attempted to stop her; grabbing her by her shoulder. She felt the Admiral's hand getting closer and making a fast movement, she dodged it. He remained there, with his arm still extended and watching Amelia with disappointment. Then, she slowed down her steps until she completely stopped. It seemed like she had realized she was acting too angry for someone who said so vehemently that she had moved on. What really made her angry was that talking about the matter still affected her, but she was tired sick of it and she wouldn't allow those feelings to control her behavior anymore.

Amelia sighed and turned to Frederick; he approached and tried to apologize but she affectionately squeezed his forearm to say everything was okay. After all, the Captain knew very well that he didn't want to offend her. Besides, she was the one who had been insensitive; Amelia might have lost a sister but that day her best friend also lost the first great love of his life…

Frederick asked Amelia to walk along with him and she agreed. As they crossed the hallway, she tried not to smile; seeing Frederick wearing his hat. It was so big that made his ears look so small, and the ornamental feathers; tickled him, so he constantly needed to arrange them and this seemed to annoy him.

"That hat sure is… fancy… and it suits you, Frederick." Amelia commented.

"Thanks." He said, still settling the feathers and without noticing the smile Amelia was hiding behind her hand.

"Yet it seems to be quite a pain." She added.

The Admiral gave her a sidelong glance. "I know, but it's mandatory to wear this thing on a staff meeting."

Right in that moment, the speaker resounded again, this time announcing the beginning of the main event and asking everyone to go to the Great Hall. The people around Amelia and Frederick ceased chatting to each other and started to walk in the same direction they were. The Captain arched an eyebrow and looked at her friend; she was suspecting they were not walking that way by coincidence.

The Admiral realized what she was thinking; he left the feathers in peace and put his hands on his back. "Lately, a shadow of uneasiness has begun to increase in the empire, especially within the Armada."

"Yes, you already told me it's because of what happened in Aniketus." She reminded him.

"What else do you know about that incident?" he inquired nonchalantly.

"Besides being the quickest rumor ever spread? Nothing much, actually. I really don't understand why all the fuss about, dozens of ships disappear every year in the Etherium, perhaps because Ambassador Anderson was on board the Anaheim. I'm told he was on a mission to rendezvous with some leaders of Aniketus."

Frederick softly nodded and smiled oddly as if he was expecting that answer. "That's what they let know to the public, you know very well that it's the Crown policy to handle diplomatic relationships under strict secret."

Amelia folded her arms. "Then, how is possible, I wonder, that this news has leaked out this much?"

"No one in the Terran Empire wouldn't have known anything if the Procyons didn't have exposed it." The Admiral assured her.

"What have they to do with all this?" she asked baffled.

"We are not allowed to talk it here," Frederick answered. "but you could find it out if you come with me to the meeting."

The Captain stopped. "Frederick, I thought I made myself clear when I told you on Montressor that I don't want to meddle in the Armada issues."

He stopped too and turned to see her. "I'm aware of it, but trust me when I tell you that anything we discuss and decide here, will affect everyone in the empire; including your family."

Amelia knew how stubborn Frederick could be when he focused on an objective, especially if it was something concerning the Armada, but this time he was being persistent enough to try her patience to the limit. When she met the Admiral on Montressor, she was happy because she hadn't heard from him in a long time and she was hoping she could compensate some of that time by having a pleasant chat with him, but when the subject got concentrated around the problems of the Armada and Frederick's intention of making her to accompany him to some meeting, she had to draw the line. One of the many reasons she left the service was to quit going to those endless meetings the Armada made with frequency and were pointless or irrelevant to her.

Nevertheless, even though the Admiral refused to reveal the nature of the meeting, his determination was an obvious signal that it was more than a mere triviality. The last few days too many ships from the Armada had been arriving to the spaceport and everybody seemed to notice it. That's saying a lot, considering how heavy the traffic around Crescentia was. Amelia would have turned down his offer again if she didn't have the feeling that she needed to be there for her own good.

"Alright, I'll go with you to the meeting." She finally acceded.

Without saying another word, they both made their way to the Great Hall. They reached a metallic door guarded by two R.U.P, whom quickly asked their names and ranks.

"Fleet Admiral from Spela-io-nu system; Frederick Jones."

"Merchant Ship Captain from Montressor; Amelia Doppler."

The R.U.P checked up his internal database and confirmed they were both on the list, he activated a button on his wrist and the door started to open. Suddenly, the sound of hundred of voices echoed in the hallway. There was a stair behind the door, Frederick and Amelia entered; went upstairs and when they reached the top she raised a hand to protect her eyes because the lights were too bright. It took her a few seconds to adjust her eyes and then she could behold the magnitude of the Great Hall.

Certainly it was huge, a big circular hall that easily occupied half of the academy's interior. It consisted of three floors; one atop another, with balconies and supported by pillars. On the upper area there were giant windows, through which could be seen part of the spaceport and, on a small corner, the planet Montressor. What really got Amelia's attention? The amount of people gathered there, it was like being inside a stadium during the last game of season of some sport.

From there, Frederick led the way since he knew exactly where they were heading. Amelia was following him, watching the tables at her side placed like tiers; identified with a flag or a coat of arms and the name of the ones belonging to that system. Curiously, on each section they crossed, at least one officer that she met at the academy when she was cadet greeted her with enthusiasm. Even some officers she didn't know, from systems she barely had heard of, saluted her with the same level of courtesy. She used to say that people often exaggerated when they say her reputation as captain had extended across the empire, it seemed like that asseveration wasn't completely overstated.

She looked through the balcony and saw a R.U.P taking off in a vehicle toward the second floor. It was then that she noticed there were other six inside the hall. They, besides maintaining the order, helped important people to get faster to the higher floors.

Frederick stopped at last on a table in front of the balcony. "This is it," he said. Then, showing her with a hand the seat next to the one with his name on it: "you can take a seat if you like." And so she did. The Admiral introduced briefly the people near to them (Nukterios mostly) and just named those too far. At the end of the prologue, Frederick asked Amelia if she could wait for him just for a moment because he had to report to his superiors.

"Go on, I'll stay here," she responded quickly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Frederick perceived a bit of anxiety in her voice. "Are you feeling well?"

"Perfectly well."

"I could do it later if it makes you feel uncomfortable in any way." The Admiral proposed.

Amelia looked serious at him. "An officer should never keep its superiors waiting, go on at once, Frederick!"

The Admiral smiled, it was the first time in years he heard Amelia talking like she used to when she was in the Armada. He nodded and left, but instead of going to the tables behind them; where the Captain supposed the high-ranked officers were, he disappeared through an exit. So she sat there, with her fingers interlaced above the table without other distraction than seeing the R.U.P going from here to there. It seemed like her thumbs were performing some kind of dance because she couldn't stop moving them. She didn't know anyone there to strike up a conversation, and frankly she wasn't in the mood (apparently, the feeling was mutual for the people nearby). After some minutes, her leg joined the dance.

She hadn't been totally honest to Frederick; she was uncomfortable and it became obvious when the urge of getting out the hall seemed like a terrific idea if the Admiral didn't return soon. This was unusual for Amelia; who was considered someone calmed and patient, even in the most stressful situations. It wasn't her first time in Great Hall, either. Some of the missions the Armada assigned her in the past were given to her in that hall. But the last time she sat in that place, was when the Procyons attacked the Quasar and Amelia, her sister, Frederick and everyone in Montressor's fleet were sent to fight. But not even then was such number of people in there, what could be more important than a battle to call a meeting? The answer was probably what bothered Amelia.


	21. fighting against the tide

Chapter twenty one: fighting against the tide

The noise in the Great Hall suddenly stopped. The people still standing made their way to their seats and when the lights went opaque, the exit doors were closed. But the main entrance at the other side of the hall remained open and stood out in the distance because the lights outside were brighter. Amelia saw a male officer entering through it in a rush; he called a R.U.P and got up in the vehicle. She couldn't distinguish him very well but his hat was like Frederick's so he had to be a high-ranked officer; probably the one who would preside the meeting. The R.U.P went to the center of the hall, where a podium was over a floating platform; he parked his vehicle beside it and let the officer get down. Now that he was closer, the Captain could recognize him.

"_Magnus Gray_" Amelia told herself.

He was a robust human, wearing a white uniform with many medals and badges pinned on his jacket. His advanced age was clearly noticeable due to his gray-haired beard and mustache. He got close to the podium and touched a panel above, making the speakers to screech.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he proclaimed. "honorable members of the Galactic Parliament, distinguished officers from the Interstellar Armada, ambassadors, representatives and leaders of the Federation of Planets; allies of the Terran Empire…" he held over his presentation for a moment and that seemed to be the sign for eight people to stand up in the entrance; forming two rows of four on each side and raising golden trumpets. "…her majesty; Queen Illysa II."

Everyone stood up by hearing the trumpets playing a hymn, Amelia did it slower since she was shocked and didn't know what to think about what was happening. Then, the Queen walked in; she was human too but younger. She had an elegant red dress of full flared skirt and a bodice; both decorated with all kind of laces, a ruffled collar, puffed sleeves and wearing white silk gloves. Her hair was blonde and she combed it with three plaits that reached her waist. Her head was crowned by a beautiful five-crested diadem with incrusted jewels. She approached to another R.U.P that was waiting for her and one from her retinue helped her to get up in the vehicle. They departed right away and, as they moved forward, the people bowed their heads and hailed her saying: "long life to the Queen." During the process of taking her and her retinue to the platform, Frederick came back and placed himself beside Amelia interlacing his hands on his belly.

"Sorry for the delay, did I miss something?" he said with a bit of humor in his tune.

Amelia turned to him and frowned, if he was thinking using humor would make her feel better, he was more than wrong. "What the blazes is going on, Frederick, what is the Queen doing here?"

"How could she miss the meeting? The Queen summoned us." The Admiral responded without taking his sight off the platform. "I beg you, please have a little patience; you'll know why she is here, shortly."

The Captain stared at Frederick because she didn't like the answer, she knew about another meeting (where she wasn't present) that the Queen made in Crescentia a long time ago and it wasn't precisely to tell good news.

The officer moved aside as the Queen approached to the podium and everyone took their seats. Above the panel there was some sort of crystal orb, it sparkled when she touched it and lightened up her face. Several feet over the platform appeared six giant holographic screens with the image of the Queen; visible from everywhere in the hall.

"Thank you, Mister Gray," she said with a soft voice. "and I thank everyone for coming to this emergency meeting. I know some of you are already aware of the chain of events that have been taking place for the last weeks. There are some that probably don't know anything and I apologize, but we had to keep this matter in secret to prevent unnecessary problems. It's difficult enough to handle the disaster in Aniketus that has pushed us to the edge of a crisis. Before going any further, there is something you need to watch." The officer Gray, who was standing next to the Queen, activated a device in the panel and her image was replaced with one distorted by the static.

"…gency… …messa… …for th… …ation… …tre of… …Armada…" it was all that could be heard. The image started to be clearer and a creature showed up that seemed like a rodent because of the big incisive teeth of its mouth. "…I repeat, this is an emergency, we are under attack. I'm Lieutenant Ronald Miller reporting from the frigate Anaheim. We have been ambushed by an invisible enemy and we can't answer the fire, the engine has been disabled and the Captain McDack is wounded. He ordered the evacuation but was ineffective. We are receiving informs that the Leonid is being attacked too. I send this signal along with our coordinates, hoping that it can be retransmitted to the Operation centre of the Armada as soon as possible. Please, we need your…" suddenly, a lighting flashed in the porthole behind him, he was thrown through the air, hit against the wall and landed face down. He got up from the floor; stunned and came back to the screen. "…something's happening… it seems like we crashed… hmm… no, that's not it… it's… it's… the ship… she's being pulled by a force, I feel the gravity is increasing…" it was there when the message got interrupted.

The image of the Queen appeared again on the screens. "As you can see, the Aniketus incident was a deliberated attack. We don't know who is responsible yet, but this happened in the worst moment, on board the Anaheim was traveling the Ambassador Howard Anderson and on board the Leonid was Norman Lang; ambassador of Procyon. They were supposed to rendezvous to discuss a peace treaty."

The Great Hall was filled fast with murmurs, the officer Gray called for order through the speaker with a notably angry voice, that stopped the noise but there were some people still whispering.

The Queen carried on. "I see this surprise you and that's to be expected, for centuries we have been contending with the Procyons; hard skirmishes that fortunately haven't caused too much damages. However, the situation has become very serious; we are dealing with the greatest menace our empire ever had to face…"

She made a pause and looked at the hall from side to side; everyone was paying close attention to the screens. Amelia heard Frederick whisper: "Here it comes…"

"WAR!" the Queen said aloud. "That's right, ladies and gentlemen, a full-scale war without taking prisoners and not stopping until reaching total annihilation. The Procyons have taken this attack as an insult to their willingness for peace and now they are preparing to answer with all their might."

The hall was flooded with thousands of voices that sounded worried; this time the officer Gray had more troubles to impose the order.

"Nevertheless," the Queen continued, raising her palms to calm the crowd down. "due to the fact that the Procyons have no evidence that we perpetrated the attack, they gave us the benefit of doubt. Their Empress Clio Zodiana IX agrees with me that negotiations have to be reestablished and she has sent an emissary to find out more about this lamentable event. It's imperative for us to avoid a war and that's precisely the reason which I gathered you here. Unfortunately, I can't stay; nothing pains me more than leaving you on our darkest hour but my presence is more useful on some other place to help in this affair. So, please, I ask you do all your efforts to find a solution as fast as you can; now I leave you in the hands of Chief Gray." She departed in the vehicle once more; the people stood up and exchanged confused glances.

After the Queen walked out the hall and everyone sat down, the officer spoke again in the podium. "Now, we must proceed to assign a commission to investigate the Aniketus incident, we'll choose who's going to be in charge, which ones of you are going to be part of it and then we'll vote to…"

"Wait a minute!" a voice interrupted him and everyone turned to the direction it came; a Tuskrus was standing. It was a hunchbacked creature with light brown skin and a horn in the middle of his eyes; which made him look like he was frowning (by the sound of his voice he would have been wrinkling his forehead even if he hadn't had the horn) "What makes you think we agree with this nonsense of a peace treaty?" apparently, he touched a point several in the hall shared because they nodded when he said that.

"Please, Governor Aikan," the Chief Gray answered. "if possible, we must try to solve this conflict without using weapons…"

"Why not?" another voice said, this time was a Zirrelian who stood up. "The Procyons are preparing for battle, aren't they? These so called 'negotiations' could be just a diversion to divert our attention. I say we deploy our fleets and start planning strategies." Some in the hall expressed their agreement by raising their fists and exclaiming: "YEEEEES!"

"Gentlemen, that's enough," the Chief Gray firmly asked. "I'm not saying we shouldn't take precautions in the worst-case scenario, but right now what's more important is to find the real perpetrators and bringing them to justice…"

"That's just crazy," a Zandarian captain intervened. "Aniketus is a huge system, even if we knew who attacked the ambassadors, we could never find them; not even using all the ships from the empire. Not to mention, Aniketus is a neutral zone, they would never allow an armed intrusion in their territory."

"Hmph! All Zandarians are cowards; they always have an excuse to skip battles." A Mantavor commented. It was a being that looked like a dark red spider with pincers instead of hands, six long feet-less thin legs and bright yellow eyes. He didn't bother to say it quietly, even though the captain couldn't hear him, who did hear him was an ambassador in the Canid section (they were known as old allies of the Zandarians).

"How dare you say that!" the Ambassador exclaimed, indignant. "They have proven their courage on hundred of stellar battles. Besides, if we talk about cowards, you fled scared and abandoned us in the battle of Apistos."

That's how it all started, small quarrels that soon became into big disputes. The hall exploded into yelling and despite his efforts; the Chief Gray couldn't do anything else to stop the uproar. Some were shouting that certain allies of the Procyon Empire recently destroyed a fleet and that wasn't the attitude of someone with peaceful intentions, some others were arguing that they spent too much of the empire's budget in defense without getting satisfactory results.

Amelia didn't even blinked and remained in her place, frowning. She was watching two captains discussing which one of its fleets had fought more in battles. She also was hearing a parliamentarian and an ambassador criticizing each other about what should be the correct behavior of a public servant inside an official facility. Frederick was calming and holding one of his fellows because one soldier from another section labeled him as incompetent. Amelia couldn't believe it; the future of the empire was hanging on a string and the ones, who were supposed to lead it through a good path, were more concerned in fighting one another. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, when she saw a R.U.P descending in his vehicle from the second floor, she jumped over the table using a hand, she made a dangerous leap from the balcony and intercepted the vehicle; airborne.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" the R.U.P exclaimed, startled.

"Take me to the platform, quick." She ordered him.

"I shall do no such thing," he refused. "this vehicle is exclusive for governors and dignitaries. Get off immedi…"

She interrupted him by pulling his neck to put him face to face with her. "Listen to me; it will be worse for you and your partners if a mutiny is started here, so do as I say, NOW!" looking at it that way (or maybe intimidated by the fierce expression of the Captain) the R.U.P acceded to drive her, once in the platform she wasn't surprised to find Chief Gray arguing.

"Are you talking serious?" he said hacked off. "We cannot suspend it; the Queen trusted us to reach an agreement."

A tall humanoid being with three eyes and little tentacles coming out from his chin, was looking at the officer with an impressive contempt. He came with the Queen's retinue and stayed there for some reason. "These people are in no conditions of reaching any agreement, Gray, and obviously, the situation is no longer in your hands."

At that moment, Amelia took the word. "I beg you pardon for my interference, Counselor Ebiluk." She bowed before him and then; making a salute to the officer, she added: "First Space Lord."

The Counselor looked at her from top to bottom. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he inquired as if her sole presence was an offense to him.

"I'm Captain Amelia," she answered, calmly. "I came up with an idea to stop this ruckus, so I'd like to ask Chief Gray to allow me to talk in the podium."

"Talk?" the counselor said, nearly laughing with incredulity. "Only high-ranked officers and the Queen can address to this audience, coming here like this is outrageous, I demand you leave immediately!"

"Hold on, Counselor," the Chief Gray asked him. "it would be prudent to let her speak, she's a well-known and esteemed captain within the Armada; she could make them listen."

"That's rubbish!" the Counselor answered, furious. "Why do you think they're going to listen to her if they don't want to listen to the First Space Lord of the Interstellar Armada himself?"

Chief Gray folded his arms. "What's the matter, Counselor? I get the feeling you don't want this meeting to be successful, or should I remind you that's exactly the reason which the Queen left you behind?"

Ebiluk and Gray looked at each other as if they were having a mental fight. The screaming in the hall was louder and it was just matter of time before it turned into physical aggressions.

"Do what you want, but if anything should happen, it'll be your fault, Gray." The Counselor warned him.

The officer turned his head toward the Captain and nodded to let her proceed, she stood in the podium; took a deep breath and shouted with all her lungs: "LONG LIFE TO EMPRESS CLIO!"

The reaction was almost instantaneous; the hall was dominated by the silence and no one moved its sight away from the screens. Those who knew Amelia looked upset at her and those who didn't looked mad at her, it was inconceivable that a captain so loyal to the Terran Empire yelled such a blasphemy. The counselor was looking at Chief Gray with a twisted smile; delighted. Frederick, who just realized that she wasn't beside him, was looking worried at her.

"Is that the hail you want to hear within these walls?" she said rhetorically. "Because, I assure you, that's what you're going to be hearing from now on if this war is unleashed. Now is not the time to discuss who did what to whom or why; the Procyons will use our differences to divide and conquer. It really disappoints me to think that the lives our ancestors gave to forge these bonds of friendship have been given in vain." She looked down for a second. "I know how you feel; everybody has lost something… or somebody in this conflict with the Procyons and you hate them too much to forgive them, but do you actually want that our hate lasts forever, shouldn't we give peace a chance? You say it's risked, you say it's impossible, you say it won't last, didn't they say the same things about building our empire? And you have been witness of how great and powerful it has become. It's not an easy task to put your rancour aside, but it's worth the hassle if we can create a prosperous future for our children."

No one said a word after the Captain was finish; she didn't move an inch and looked at the public with absolute stoicism. Then, the sound of isolated claps was heard; it was Frederick, who didn't seem to care that they sounded out of place. Before long, their ex-classmates from academy joined him; applauding slowly at first but shortly afterwards it turned into a deafening ovation. At the end, almost everyone was acclaiming Amelia.

"Very touching words, Captain," the Chief Gray congratulated her, clapping softly. "I think no one else could have said anything better."

"Think nothing of it, Chief Gray," she answered, getting away from the podium. "but the captain who intervened a moment ago is right about Aniketus; the Pact of Miseo strictly forbids the incursion of any ship with warlike capability in neutral zones. However, diplomatic ships are allowed to be escorted by armed vessels in high-risked zones. An undercover convoy could be sent to Aniketus and it could easily travel around the system, inconspicuously."

"What an interesting idea," the Chief Gray commented with a bit of enthusiasm on his face. "would you like to propose it yourself to our audience?"

"I'm so sorry, Chief Gray, but my part in this meeting is over and I take my leave. Have a good day, gentlemen." She made a salute to the officer again, bowed her head before the Counselor and left in the R.U.P's vehicle. Gray's enthusiasm disappeared as he followed her with his eyes. Ebiluk was looking spitefully at her.

The acclaim had already stopped when she reached the door; she sincerely apologized to the R.U.P for being harsh to him, crossed the door and walked through the hallway in a hurry. Frederick came out of the Great Hall a second later and went after her; he caught her at the foot of the stair that led to the hall of the monument.

"Amelia? Amelia, wait. Why did you leave the meeting so soon, don't you want to know how is going to end all this?"

"No, Frederick, I don't want to know and I'll tell you why." She exclaimed walking enraged toward him. "What happened back there is an obvious sign that politicians and the Armada haven't changed since I retired. I don't know what you were expecting to achieve by bringing me to the meeting but you knew perfectly that I didn't want to get involved and it hasn't changed either. I left because now, more than ever, I must stay with my family since no one else seems to be interested in protecting them. I can only pray that the Queen doesn't let any of you do something stupid."

Without anything else to add; she left Frederick there and went to join her children, who were waiting for her along with Professor Hooks in front of the monolith.


	22. unexpected stop

Chapter twenty-two: unexpected stop

Amelia and the children came out of the academy quickly. This time they were really late for their next appointment. When Professor Hooks asked her to have a talk for a minute in private; she had to decline his offer. She told him they would have a chat in another occasion. However, the delay wasn't the real reason for her hurry. She was still mad and if he wanted to discuss something related to the meeting, she didn't want to react rudely toward someone she esteemed so much. She already let out part of her anger with someone she didn't intended to and it was that part of anger she still had what worried her. So, she and her children said good-bye to him in the hall of the monument.

Finding another carriage was easier than the Captain thought, considering the amount of people gathered on the floating sidewalk. A quarter hour after she left the meeting, they were two-thirds of road to get to their next destination; entering the heart of the spaceport more and more. The traffic seemed to increase as they moved and they probably wouldn't make it in less than fifteen or twenty more minutes. That meant to the children a perfect opportunity to enjoy the fabulous landscape. That caused a little argument between Victoria and Derek about how long will be sat each one next to the small window. The dispute only ended when Katherine yielded her seat next to the opposite window. They never knew how close they were to get the worse scolding their mother ever gave them, if it wasn't because of what Katherine did next.

"I prefer to be with my cute, kind, tender and huggable Mommy." The little one said right after giving her mother a warm hug.

It was then that Amelia knew she had had enough of her anger. She decided that she would take a nap; hoping that it would calm her down a bit. She was willing to face that awful dream of hers rather than making one of her children cry by giving them an unnecessary reprimand. It wasn't too hard for her to fall asleep right away; lately it seemed that her insomnia was working without rest. Besides, the soft and constant shakes caused by the carriage had a somniferous effect on her.

Rose thought it was a good idea to join her mother (not because Derek had told her to, which he had been telling her since they got in the carriage). In fact, she just wanted to continue her nap; previously interrupted by Victoria. Derek just wished to check out his schedule one more time and he wanted to make sure her mother wasn't listening.

"Let's review the schedule." Derek whispered to his sisters when Rose made a sign with her hand. She was resting her head on Amelia's lap, she had a perfect view of her mother and she could tell if the Captain was sleeping or not. The seats weren't placed face to face, so Katherine knelt in the seat and showed her head over the seat's back to see her brother and sister.

Victoria sighed and folded her arms. "Is it really necessary, wasn't enough with the one we had at the academy?"

Derek looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You weren't paying attention then and this is your part of the plan."

Victoria rolled her eyes, she agreed to check the schedule on the condition it would be the last time. That didn't make it less annoying, nonetheless.

"Alright then," the little Canid continued. "the exchange student should have arrived in the spaceport approximately at two o'clock. As far as I know, your coach is going to meet us at Mom's office before we go to welcome the student, half an hour after his arrival." he took out from the bag of appetizers the clock Helen put there and checked the time. "It's twenty-five to three. It seems we are already late, did they plan to do something after the meeting?"

"Not that I know of," Victoria answered looking through the window. "it would be a brief welcome. I suppose, after a very long travel, the student will want to go home with his parents to unpack and have a rest.

"Where exactly is he coming from?" Derek asked.

Victoria Shrugged. "No idea. But apparently he's from a faraway place that is not in this galaxy; not even close."

Derek rubbed his chin with his forefinger and his thumb. "Hmm… interesting. Well, whatever, I didn't expect that this would be more than a simple greeting. But I've been thinking and it would be polite of us to give him a gift to make him feel welcome; as redundant as it sounds. I can't think of nothing right now but it shouldn't be too expensive or too excessive; just something to express our appreciation toward him for coming from a distant planet only to study with us."

"How about some flowers?" Katherine suggested. Victoria arched an eyebrow and, along with Derek, they both stared at her. She wished they wouldn't have done that, they remaining silent and their surprised faces made her feel uncomfortable enough.

"Why flowers?" Rose inquired very curious, looking up at her from her mother's lap.

"Derek stated it should be something simple." Katherine responded. "I've seen at the end of some sport competitions that the winner gets a bouquet of flowers… and he being an athlete… well, you get my meaning." As her siblings still didn't say a word, she added: "Besides, it's not like we can give him anything else since we don't know anything about him or what he likes."

"It doesn't matter," Victoria replied waving her hand. "if we give him anything we can say it's traditional on our planet and I doubt he won't want it."

Actually, Katherine's statement sounded pretty logic to Derek. He heard there was a generous quantity of flower shops scattered around the spaceport, it wouldn't be a problem to find one. What's more, if they were lucky maybe they would find native flowers from his planet. That would make him and his family feel at home, and since no one thought of something better they decided that would be the gift.

"Once the reception is over we will have a lot of free time." Derek commented. "The recital at Antheonoros is not going to begin until seven o'clock. Now is the time to show our best behavior, perhaps Mom will let us take a tour." He gave Victoria a sidelong glance. "Do you all agree with me?"

"Do you want to go first to the Baker Foundation, Katherine?" Victoria inquired turning to her sister. "It'll be open till ten o'clock and we could go after the recital. That way we'll have more time to explore, but it's only fair for you to decide. After all, this trip is because of you, li'l sis."

"I wouldn't mind to go later," Katherine said with a smile. "to tell the truth, I like the idea of taking a look around." With that, the discussion came to an end. They spend the rest of the time on sightseeing interesting places, except Rose who only was interested in sleeping beside her mother.

Finally, they reached an area where the hustle and bustle was as intense as endless. Ships arriving and leaving, people embarking and disembarking, cargo being transported from here to there and all kind of vehicles moving around. It was the dock 201 from sector Galleon and Maine; probably the most crowded and busiest of all Crescentia.

The carriage suddenly stopped which woke up and startled Amelia. The only thing that kept her from jumping off her seat was that known sensation of someone sleeping on her lap. It took Rose more time to wake up because she felt so comfortable there, but she also felt that they had stopped so she assumed they were already at her Mom's office. Even though Amelia was glad that her nightmare was interrupted, she knew something was wrong. She had used that road to get to her office a thousand times and one quick look at the surrounding buildings made her realize they were still far from their destination.

"Derek, Victoria, sit down." she asked them. They both had knelt on their seats to lean out of the window and when they heard her mother, they obeyed.

"Something is going on out there, Mom." Victoria told her.

The Captain stood up and walked out the door quickly. The children tried to follow her but she raised a hand to tell them to remain inside. On the street there was a huge crowd of people and their faces didn't look happy. She looked at the Zandarian driver, who was waiting expectant on his seat over the carriage.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he apologized. "but it seems this is as close as I can drop you off."

Amelia was trying to look over the crowd. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I'm not sure but I think the traffic in this part of the spaceport is restricted." he answered.

By looking exhaustively, she noticed the crowd was actually waiting lines arranged along the street. At the beginning of each one there was an officer asking and checking identifications. For the untrained eyes, their uniforms looked like the ones from the Armada but she recognized them immediately; they were soldiers from the Imperial Army and their expressions made clear they were not friendly.

It was to be expected that security around Crescentia was increased by the presence of so many diplomats. But the meeting had ended an hour ago and Amelia was hoping things would normalize before they get to their next stop. Without other choice, they grabbed their stuff and joined the queue. After a while, they knew why everybody there looked tired, bored or angry. The line moved incredibly slowly because the soldiers often asked questions and if they were not satisfied with the answers, they didn't let anyone thru the barricade they had.

Amelia wished they could get out of there quick. Although she was calmer than when she left the meeting, not for that she was willing to be dragged into an interrogation, much less when the interrogator attending to the line Amelia was in was so young. She was very grown up to be treated as if she was suspect of something by a kid. Lucky for her, that young soldier recognized her when she told him her name and the only thing he asked was the reason they had to be there. The rest of the conversation was more like if the soldier wanted to know a bit about the Captain. But when she told him they were very late, he didn't delay them any longer and he let them pass.

Even if Amelia didn't want to admit it, that reputation she had, which she considered absurd and unjustified, proved to be useful from time to time. She even found out the reason for such security; it was because the arrival of an officer the soldier described as: "…extremely important, whose identity is top secret, even for us soldiers." None of this was unusual for Amelia, but when the soldier let out that the officer was there as an emissary (and maybe that's why he let them pass so quickly) she remembered what the Queen said at the meeting and she wondered if this had something to do with it.

Walking the rest of the road turned out convenient for the children; although Amelia thought it was unusual that they asked to go first to a florist store. It didn't take them long before finding one in the same way they were heading to. It was a small store but filled with a good diversity of flowers from across the galaxy and beyond. They picked the ones coming from far away places and the owner didn't need to arrange the bouquet because Rose took care of that with pleasure. It seemed she did it well by the compliment she got from the owner for doing such exquisite work.

Right after Amelia paid the bill they continued their journey without more delays, carrying a huge bouquet besides the luggage they already had. They were moving fast because the Captain continuously rushed her children. But since they got to the arrivals and departures area, they couldn't help but slow down to watch those enormous ships; especially Derek. The only one concentrated in the road was Katherine, not because she wasn't interested in ships but because she was entrusted with the bouquet. It didn't let her look ahead too much so she had to walk carefully. Victoria even had to hold her hand to guide her.

Tired already that the petals tickled her cheeks, her ears or her nose, she looked at her sister, frowning. "Tell me again, why it has to be me the one who must give this to the exchange student?"

Victoria sighed and gave her a sidelong glance. "I thought I told you."

Katherine narrowed her eyes angry and pouted. Her sister knew as well as she did that the phrase: "was your idea" wasn't much of an explanation. But Victoria didn't want to answer her in the store because Amelia was telling them to hurry up and she could hear a dangerous bit of impatience in her mother's voice.

"I have to welcome my teammate," Victoria declared. "shake his hand, introduce you all, give him his school credentials, etc. I can't do that with a bouquet in my hands, can I? And I don't think he can either, so you'll have to give it to him only when he leaves."

"But why not Derek or Rose?" her sister inquired frustrated.

"Hmm… I don't know. The student might feel weird getting flowers from another boy, let alone Derek agreeing to this." Victoria replied looking at her brother. "As for Rose… well, she seems to be allergic to one of those flowers." She was watching now the little blonde-haired Felinid who was cleaning her tearful eyes with a handkerchief and rubbing her slightly red nose.

Katherine didn't feel any better after that ambiguous and hardly convincing explanation. It wasn't very encouraging the expectative of carrying the bouquet until the end of an encounter she didn't know how long it would last. Her annoyance was noticeable because she was walking slower.

Victoria's arm was starting to hurt since she had to pull her sister. She knew she was doing that as a way to show her disagreement with the situation. So, she released her. "You know what they say: to bad steps, make them quick." She placed behind her and began to push her with both hands.

"HEY, I don't think that saying meant this!" Katherine complained.

"In this case it does." Victoria retorted.


	23. the visitor from another world

Chapter twenty-three: the visitor from another world

It was a long way from the place the carriage left them to Amelia's office, but that didn't seem to affect the children. They were walking with energy which they seemed to obtain from the excitement of traveling around the spaceport. The Captain was just happy that they were about to arrive. She was hoping she could rest a bit more and wishing that the barricade was lifted before they had to get on the move again. She was starting to feel tight her boots and if she had to walk back to take another carriage that feeling was just going to increase.

When they turned around a corner, the children saw a one floor building that even though they had never seen before, they knew immediately it was their mother's office. The facade looked a little deteriorated by the rust; a common problem among metal constructions. Its design was quite old-fashioned; a legacy from the first Terran colonies which based their designs on even older designs.

Amelia knew she wouldn't have time to take a nap when she saw Victoria's coach waiting for them in the front sidewalk. Despite the distance, she recognized him since in many occasions she had met him when she took her daughter to his classes. He was an Aquanog; a fish-like creature by the fins that stood out from his head. This specie had a peculiar antenna on its forehead that some people found difficult not to look (maybe that's why they said no one forgets easily an Aquanog). They went toward him to greet him.

Victoria could think teacher Rachelle eulogized Katherine too much but she had to admit it wasn't too different when her coach praised her. When he was done greeting politely her mother, her sisters and brother, he addressed her in an obvious proud voice. "Good afternoon, champ, how is our little star feeling today?"

Too habituated to this kind of greeting (and feeling uncomfortable by the weird smiles Derek and her sisters were showing) she answered without enthusiasm. "Perfectly well, coach Frisk; I'm having a great time in this tr…" suddenly, Derek coughed and Victoria glanced at him before finishing the sentence. "…truly wonderful day. I can't wait to meet the new student. I'm sure if we get to know him, we will expand our cultural knowledge."

Coach Frisk smiled but he wasn't too sure to understand what she meant. But to tell the truth, if he would have asked her, she wouldn't have been able to explain herself. That last comment was a suggestion from her brother.

"We are very sorry for making you wait, Mr. Frisk," Amelia apologized. "I hope you haven't had any trouble to cross the security perimeter."

"Worry not, Ma'am," coach Frisk sincerely answered. "for I got here earlier to look for the dock 201. There wasn't a perimeter when I was looking around. That explains the lack of people in the streets, though."

"Did you have any difficulties finding my office?" the Captain inquired. "It's a huge dock and even I sometimes have problems to find an address, especially when they ask me to put my ship in a different hangar."

The Aquanog shook his head. "No, no difficulties at all, but I won't say it was easy. I had to ask many people to help me find this dock. Fortunately, everybody here seems to know where it is." The coach might not know it but that dock was one of the biggest points of reference in the spaceport, almost as the Interstellar Academy itself. People used to call it "Amelia's dock"

The Captain noticed he seemed a bit curious about this fact (he was one of the few people who knew little about her reputation) but she didn't want to get into many details so she changed the subject. "Where's our little visitor from another world? We were late because we had to stop first somewhere else but I thought we could at least have the chance to say good-bye to him and his parents."

"You will have you're the chance because he hasn't arrived yet." coach Frisk told her checking his wrist watch. "And I just heard someone saying ships arriving at the spaceport are being searched by officers. I suppose that's the reason for his delay."

"_That's what I was afraid of…_" Amelia thought. "_Blast this perimeter!_" she offered the coach to go inside her office to take a seat but he preferred to remain outside. He met the exchange student's father at Four Meadows and since it took him a bit of time to make his way to her office (everybody seemed to know where it was, but nobody seemed to explain very well how to give directions), he thought it would be easier for the student's father to spot him instead of a building so similar to the others.

Katherine was still holding the bouquet and she could barely refrain from throwing it away. When she finally placed it in a position it didn't bother her too much, she suddenly heard someone whispering behind her. At first, she thought they were talking to her because the whispers sounded too close, but when she sharpened her ear she realized it had nothing to do with her.

"Are you serious?" she heard her brother say with annoyance in his voice. "Do you have any idea how many people use it in this spaceport? I'll tell you, people who don't even know how to use it. That's why it's always messy, or at least that's what Mom has mentioned. Can't you wait? Moreover, why do I have to go too?"

Rose sighed. Frankly, she began to understand why Derek and Victoria were always arguing. He could be quite stubborn sometimes. But she knew exactly what to say to invalidate any further reply. "I need it but not for what you think. I can't continue looking like this. What do you think Mom will do if she notices it?" she crossed her arms, leaning forward. "She could cancel the trip, you know."

"Alright" he said as his shoulders slumped. He went toward his mother and pulled her glove softly. "I hate to interrupt your conversation, Mom, but could you tell me where I can find a public restroom nearby? Rose says she needs to use it too."

"Excuse me one second, Mr. Frisk." the Captain said turning around to help her son. She searched her pocket, took out a key ring and handed it to him. "There's a bathroom on the upper floor in my office. The big silver key is for the main entrance, the golden key is for the bathroom."

Derek grabbed them and returned to his sister's side. Rose moved briefly her hand through the air until she found her brother's arm, then she seized it.

Katherine got surprised by this and approached her, concerned. "Is there something wrong with your eyes Rose?"

"It's alright, sweetie, my eyes are a bit irritated but I'm going to wash them with water to relieve them." the blonde-haired Felinid tried to calm her down while she was making an effort to look at her. But since she had her eyes almost closed and was using the sound as guide, it looked like she told that to the empty space next to Katherine.

"GOOD HEAVEN!!!" she exclaimed, worried. She gave Victoria the bouquet so fast that she thought her sister had thrown it at her. Then, Katherine opened her bag; she took out her First Aids Kit and looked for something inside. She stood again beside her sister and put two bottles in her hands; a tiny one filled with a transparent liquid and a big one that seemed to be an ointment. "Here, use these. The small bottle are drops for your eyes, it will help them feel better. And if you feel this allergy doesn't let you breathe well, rub the content of the other one on your chest so you can breathe properly."

"Awww, thank you, dear. You're such an angel." Rose said, moved.

Before Derek and Rose left, Katherine placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "And, Derek? If Rose doesn't get well soon this trip is over. I won't risk my sister's health for anything, you hear me?"

Derek didn't say anything but he nodded. He had thought Rose only wanted to use the bathroom to fix her hair or to straighten her clothes like she used to do normally. He felt ashamed for having questioned her so much and that Katherine thought he was more interested in the trip. He led Rose to the office straight away.

Katherine put her kit away and despite her sister told her to remain calmed she couldn't help but worry about her. In a way, she felt guilty for suggesting the flowers, which she thought was a foolish idea after what happened to Rose. That gave her another reason to dislike the bouquet and the only relief she had was that she didn't have to carry it anymore, or at least temporarily.

Victoria had spent the last few minutes watching all those who walked in the street. There weren't many people but sometimes appeared large groups; apparently people who had just disembarked because they generally carried luggage. Even though she looking carefully, she didn't know what she was trying to spot. She didn't have a clue how the student looked like or his parents for that matter. The temporary relief of Katherine came to an end when two people; an adult and a child stopped in front of Amelia and the coach. Victoria handed over the bouquet to Katherine and checked her sport uniform looking for creases or stains.

When Victoria got close to take a better look, she got surprised by the adult's outfit. He was wearing a tuxedo with a bow tie on his shirtfront. On his right eye he had a monocle and a bowler hat over his head. His shiny plain-toe balmorals along with his white gloves were the final touch that made him look like a character from one of those etiquette magazines Rose liked to read a lot. However, the colours' combination was quite irregular, as if he didn't know how to use clothes. Maybe he had brought them recently since one of his garments still had the price on it (which was exorbitant). As for his specie, she could only deduce he was some kind of reptile by his greenish scales.

He introduced himself as the family's butler and he did it making so many gestures that Victoria had to put a hand on her mouth to keep from laughing (she could have also sworn that her mother was trying to do the same). His behavior was a bit like Rose's, only he was going too far. His accent was peculiar too because it was very perceptible. Victoria never thought that the phrase "good afternoon" could be pronounced in a way that sounded like a different language. Due to the fact that Katherine couldn't hear him very well, she asked her sister what he was talking about. Victoria, by the few words she could understand from the conversation between him and her mother, she told her he was there on behalf his masters and was apologizing to them for their absence. He was asked to escort "the young master" to his meeting. It was then when Victoria paid attention to the boy who was behind the butler.

His clothes were certainly less formal, so much so that he could be easily confused with a butler's assistant. He was wearing a light brown waistcoat and short trousers. The atmosphere was cold (the artificial weather in Cresentia was settled to imitate Montressor's) and those were summer clothes, the reason for this might have been because the most part of his body was covered with brownish fur, which was particularly abundant around his face. If Victoria would have had to describe him, she would have undoubtedly used the word "mane". His features were similar to Felinids (she was under the impression that she was in the presence of a distant relative; evolutionarily speaking) with sharp claws, pointed ears; though these ones were smaller. He kept the balance standing on his tiptoes (Rose would have been jealous), so for him any kind of footwear was useless. Despite being so young, he looked rather well-built but the most remarkable thing about him was his big round yellow eyes.

The student hadn't said a word since he arrived; he just greeted everyone smiling and shaking hands, mostly because his butler took care of introductions (though the boy seemed rather ashamed by being introduced as if he was some member of the royalty). Normally, Amelia would have greeted him properly, but when it was her turn to meet him, she just bowed slightly, remained silent staring at him and frowned. It was like the boy somehow evoked bad memories in the Captain.

Katherine, who was barely looking through a tiny space between the flowers, felt confused by her mother's reaction. And she wasn't the only one acting like that; many passersby often looked at him, surprised. The little Felinid started to pity him and she understood why he seemed uneasy. But she couldn't find a reason for that behavior; his look wasn't more bizarre than the ones from some of the species she had seen in the spaceport.

Victoria suddenly grabbed Katherine and put her in front of the student. "…and this gift is for you. It's a sample of our gratitude. We feel honored that you have chosen to study with us."

"Zanks, it is verry kint of you." The student thanked them, speaking for the first time. As expected, he also had accent and it was obvious he was trying to pronounce word as best as he could. But his voice was soft and gentle; definitively not as pretentious as his butler's. His surprised face made clear he didn't think he was going to get a present (and if he had thought about it, flowers certainly didn't cross his mind).

Katherine was going to give him the bouquet but it was his butler who took it. "I vill carry zis forr you, younk masterr." When Katherine handed it over to him, he made a face she recognized immediately. It was the very same feeling she had since they entrusted to her that bother with petals. She felt sorry for the butler because he would probably have to carry it all the way to Montressor. She only had it for a few minutes and she didn't want to hear the word "bouquet" for a very long time.

With her eyes no longer obstructed, Katherine could take a better look at the student. When she did it, she became a statue without knowing why. The boy seemed as astonished as she was since he was looking at her with a half-open mouth. Suddenly, ludicrous thoughts came to her mind about her looking good in her dress or her hair being well brushed; things she hadn't cared about with that level of concern before. Victoria was telling him something but Katherine wasn't listening, only when her sister stopped talking she turned toward her. Victoria was looking at her as if she was waiting for her to do something, and her impatience became evident when she made a gesture with her hands like saying: "Well?, what are you waiting for?". Katherine shrugged and her baffled face made her sister to roll her eyes.

Victoria saw again the student and showed a fake smile. "She's a bit nervous or maybe she's just distracted," Then, talking to her sister. "which is turning into a bad habit, lately." Katherine had already behaved like that but this time there wasn't a reason. But it wasn't completely her fault; the way the boy was looking at her made her feel a lump in her throat and something fluttering inside her stomach.

The student seemed like he was feeling the same thing but he wasn't willing to make a bad impression. He shook his head quickly; he looked the ground frowning like scolding himself inwardly and cleared his throat. "It is alrright captain Victorria; sometimes I get nerrvous in zese situations tu. Maybe I shoult intrroduce myself firrst." His butler was about to intervene but the boy raised a hand to stop him; he wanted to do it alone. "Jhadi vezda knava… oh, sorry… forrce of habit… gut afterrnun, my name is Edvin van derr Castell."

Katherine began to mumble something unintelligible that confused Edwin. It might sound foolish but she didn't remember her own name. When Victoria considered she had taken too much time to give him an answer, she whispered in her ear: "Katherine, what's the matter with you?!"

"Katherine! Katherine! Yes, that's my name!" she exclaimed, giggling like crazy. She held out her hand. "Ahem… sorry, my name is Katherine; Katherine Doppler."

"It is my honorr to meet you, Lady Kazerrine." Edwin responded. But instead of shaking the little Felinid's hand, he kissed it. Katherine remained there, contemplating it and feeling something she couldn't explain.

"You never get used to such gallantry, do you?" Victoria mentioned watching her own kissed hand.

That wasn't what kept Katherine's mind busy. Evidently, Edwin was making her act plain silly. There was something in his bright golden mane, his piercing eyes or his kind voice that caused such a reaction, the question was what? However, she couldn't figure it out because the butler interrupted them to tell Edwin they had to go; his parents were waiting for him.

"Zerre is no doubt zis has been pleasurrable Velcome, da?" the student commented. "I apprreciate yourr gift, of courrse. I hope to see you again sometime, da? Gutbye, Lady Kazerrine. Captain Victorria." He and his butler said goodbye to Amelia and the coach. They leave as fast as they had come, afterwards.

While Katherine was watching them disappear among the crowd, she realized her sister was grinning at her. "What?" she said arching an eyebrow.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, well, well, well. Who would have thought that the flowers would turn out this convenient?" Victoria said rhetorically.

"What gibberish are you blabbing now?" Katherine replied, totally perplexed.

Her sister grinned even more. "You vill fint out, Milady."


	24. the fugitives

Chapter twenty-four: the fugitives

Right after Edwin and his butler disappeared; Derek and Rose came back and joined the group. Katherine went beside her sister to check her condition.

Rose smiled and patted her head gently. "It's alright, I'm better now, you see? Those medicines you gave me worked wonderfully." She handed her over the bottles and gave her a kiss in the cheek. "Thanks dear."

Those words were the medicine Katherine needed for her concern to disappear.

"What took you so long?" Victoria inquired.

"You must know by now that it was because of Rose." Derek answered.

The blonde-haired Felinid placed her hands on her hips. "Hey, I had to fix my hair. It was driving me nuts since we got off the ferry."

Derek wasn't wrong when he thought she wanted to use the bathroom for something more than just washing her eyes. "At least, you should have let me help you as I offered."

"Don't be silly," she replied. "you don't know anything about combing hair. Besides, Mom is the only one who use that bathroom, so technically is a ladies room.

Derek didn't mean her hair when he told her he would help and her statement sounded rather outlandish, but he preferred to keep his comments for himself or they would oddly continue talking about hair.

Their surroundings slowly started to be populated, so coach Frisk thought is was the best time to go. He said goodbye to the Captain and the children, and reminded Victoria that she had to train harder because the Interstate Swimming Competition Final was close.

The children remained quiet and looking at their mother when the coach left. While she was still waving to him, she realized her children were showing their most innocent faces (Victoria was notably an expert). Amelia arched an eyebrow and smiled. "We've got time before going to the theater. How about we take a tour around?" That wasn't a surprise to anyone since one of the reasons for the trip was to explore and have fun. They had been thinking about suggesting it but they were so glad she told them first that the only way they could find to thank her was giving her a collective hug. She proceeded to give them some instructions afterwards. "Alright, listen up, this spaceport is huge and I don't want any of you to get lost, so no wandering on your own, DO NOT talk to strangers and grab each other hands."

In matter of hours they visited most of the funfairs, exhibitions, historic places, sailing boat races, malls and even a curiosity shop. One of the last stops was the ice cream parlour famous for their million flavors. Katherine didn't dare to find out what did "Shlime" taste like, even though Derek explained to her that it meant "fruit" in certain language. When the tour was about to be over, Amelia felt relieved knowing that she will have a seat to rest on at the theater. Her children for some reason wanted to go on foot wherever they went to and as soon as possible (probably as a way to release some of their excitement). Amelia had to admit her little ones had quite an ability to exhaust a captain trained for extreme situations.

It was six o'clock when they were on their way to pick up their stuff from the office to be early at the theater, to avoid the queue. However, it doesn't matter how much you try, you will always find queue somewhere. This time they found it when they stop at a shop to buy some water to cool down. Apparently, other parents and their children had the same idea. After a while waiting in line, Amelia noticed that Rose and Victoria were no longer with the group. She looked everywhere, searching for them. "Where are your sisters, Derek?"

He turned his head toward what seemed to be a stable with an adjacent corral. The Captain went to there quickly, holding Derek's and Katherine's hand tightly. Once inside the stable, she found her daughters and got startled when she saw Rose riding an enormous beast. If you thought Unicorns didn't exist is because you never encountered a Gallopod; a being whose appearance was almost as that mythological creature. On its forehead there was a large pointed horn and the grey mane on its neck contrasted its white skin. Derek had seen horses before and comparing them, he calculated Gallopods were approximately twenty percent bigger. But if you asked Rose, she was absolutely sure they were ten times better when it comes to their beauty and majesty.

"ROSE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?! GET DOWN IMMEDIATELY!!!" Amelia exclaimed shocked.

"Don't lose your temper, Mom," Rose tried to calm her down, using a careful tune because she knew she had done something she shouldn't have. "Gallopods are harmless."

"She's right, ma'am." Amelia looked at the person holding the reins. It was a Canid woman wearing a typical suit for Gallopod trainers (very similar to human jockeys). "Good evening, my name is Agatha Markey." The woman introduced herself, shaking Amelia's hand. The Captain also told her name. "Please, forgive my impertinence, Mrs. Doppler, but this young lady admires Gallopods so much and speaks of them so well that I thought it wouldn't be fair to let her go without knowing what riding one feels like. But don't worry; I've spent years training Gallopods for the circus and Gallodrome races, I assure you she's not in danger."

"I'm sure of it, Mrs. Markey, but that's not the problem." Amelia responded, turning to her daughter. "Rose, don't you remember we've got a recital to go to or is it that you are not interested?"

"I DO! Of course I do!" the little one quickly exclaimed. "It's just that I think we still have time for a short ride. Do you want to join me? I know you'll enjoy it like in the olden days."

If by olden days she meant the one they took on her birthday "enjoy" wouldn't have been the word Amelia would use (at least she knew the part of her body she use to sit down didn't have enjoyed it). "I'm sorry, but I had enough fun for now. Get down there."

"But Mom…" Rose replied disappointed.

"RIGHT NOW, young lady!" the Captain ordered her with her distinctive authoritarian voice.

Her daughter swallowed. "Yes, mother!" and she dismounted with a leap.

"Better luck next time." Agatha whispered to Rose before she left. When she and Victoria joined their brother, he looked at them folding his arms and frowning.

"Don't look at me; I just followed her to make sure she didn't get lost." Victoria defended herself.

Amelia stood in front of them, folding her arms too. "Okay, I don't want any more…" she made a pause and then sighed. "Now where is Katherine?"

Derek turned back to where his sister was a second ago and looked again at Victoria; it was her who was frowning at him. Everybody went out looking for her but the street was full of people, making difficult to find anyone with so much movement and noise. Katherine was missing just a few second but Amelia was already anguished and had to fight her impulse to run around calling her daughter or she risked to lose someone else. She started to feel angry because she didn't know what was wrong, whether her children had suddenly become extremely good at sneaking away or her tiredness was affecting her senses more than she thought. If something bad were to happen to any of her children she would never forgive herself.

But then, Amelia felt an indescribable relief when she saw Katherine standing in front of the entrance of a big hangar near the stable. Everybody ran toward her, but even though the first reaction of the Captain would have been to scold her, she just knelt down and hugged her.

"Don't scare me like that, Katherine!" her mother exclaimed breathing nervously. "I was worried sick. You should know better than walking alone around here."

"I'm so sorry, Mom." She apologized ashamed.

She removed her daughter's hair from her face and placed a hand on her cheek. "Why did you run away, sweetheart?"

"I found it, Mom, I found it…" Katherine answered smiling.


	25. behold the enemy

**Author's note:** I wrote part of this chapter inspired by "I'm a Spacer, Not a Mother" written by Christy.

Chapter twenty-five: behold the enemy

Amelia, Victoria, Rose and Derek looked inside the hangar toward the place Katherine was looking. There were many different ships being loaded with boxes and barrels by a crane, others were being painted, washed or repaired by workers wearing the same uniform. In the middle of hangar, like occupying an honored place, was the RLS Legacy. It was a splendid ship and anyone could tell whether they were experts on ships or not. Its polished hull shone like a rainbow when light was reflected.

Amelia could proudly say it was her ship because she bought it after coming back from Treasure Planet. The people in charge of the shipping company who originally owned the Legacy thought it was too damaged to bother fixing it and it was better to recycle it as scrap metal. But the Captain, who always talked about owning a ship and opening her own office (maybe for sentimentalism too), decided to keep the Legacy. She knew she had chosen right since that ship was fast, maneuverable, resistant and reliable or in other words, perfect for her.

But the children were not interested in those qualities. What they really found fascinating about the Legacy was the fact that it had been the scenario where most of the adventure of Treasure Planet took place. They believed that, by touching the ship with their own hands, they somehow would feel like part of that story. After hearing so much about the Legacy, it was only natural that they wanted to get on board no matter what, and probably that's what motivated them to explore the spaceport in the first place.

It was always a pity for them not to be able to put their feet on the Legacy because it was a normative of the Ministry of Space Transports that any commercial ship in the areas nearby Crescentia must port there first for inspection. Amelia never set out to take her ship to Montressor since she thought it was best for her children to visit it once they were old enough to go to the spaceport. Besides, the Legacy constantly needed to be repaired or be prepared for its next task.

A few hours ago, the first thing the children did when they got off the ferry was to look around like hoping to spot the Legacy. That would have been their first stop, but unfortunately the ship was transferred to a hangar Amelia didn't know. It became a crossroads for them; to waste valuable time looking for the ship with no guaranty of success or to give up on the Legacy and continue the trip without visiting it.

But there it was, looking magnificent and impressive. They could even hear background music composed of trumpets (they would find out it was a parade later on); adding a magic touch to the scene. Undoubtedly, this would be a trip worth remembering.

Amelia could almost feel the happiness emanated by her children in form of cheerful and open-mouthed faces, barely able to hold the euphoria. But before she could tell them anything, they ran off. Their mother immediately tried to stop them but she ran into one of the workers and that gave them time to disappear among the crowd. However, she knew where they were heading to so she apologized and ran like lightning avoiding agilely all the obstacles (some workers thought they were imaging things when something passed by leaving a blur trail). Moments later, Amelia reached the Legacy and saw her children standing near its boarding ramp. She walked slowly to recover her breath without taking her eyes off of them.

A young male human holding a clipboard with his arm and shouting instructions to the workers suddenly saw the children and approached them. "Good evening, may I help you?" he kindly asked.

As delighted as they were, the children didn't notice the presence of the red-haired man right away until he stood in front of them now holding the clipboard with both hands and clearing his throat. He was short and thin but despite his inoffensive appearance his neat uniform let them know he was some kind of authority. They started to act cautiously because they realized that the area they just entered was probably off-limits for tourists, especially for children.

"What are you doing here?" he wanted to know. Then, he turned his head toward the Legacy. "Oh, I get it; you wanted to take a look."

"Yes, sir." they responded.

"I thought so; you have no idea how often this happens. It's a very famous ship, you know. But I'm afraid this is not a place for children, are your parents around?"

"One is right here." Amelia answered with a serious voice. The children immediately turned to their mother, looking at her with worried faces. "Are my little ones bothering you, mister?"

"Not at all, ma'am, they're just admiring the ship." He reassured her, pointing to the Legacy with his thumb.

The Captain put her hands on her hips. "Children, what did I tell you about wandering?"

"We are sorry, Mom." they said it in unison.

The man smiled. "Let me guess, first time in the spaceport?"

"That's correct," she confirmed him. Then, she gave them a sidelong glance. "but if this behavior continues, it will be the first and last time."

The children lowered their heads, saddened.

He clicked his tongue. "That'd be a real pity, but if you let me say something in their defense, it's not completely their fault. This is the ship that was used to find Treasure Planet, after all. It's hard to miss an opportunity like this. Even I felt like a child when they told me this ship would be brought here. You don't know how many stories I have heard about its owner, they are unbelievable."

"_Certainly they are._" Amelia thought. She was sure that part of her reputation was because of how exaggerated those stories were.

"But where are my manners! I'm talking so much and I haven't told you who I am. My name is Thomas Gallagher; supervisor in charge of the Hangar 904." He said shaking her hand.

"Charmed, Mr. Gallagher, I'm Amelia Doppler." She answered bowing her head.

Suddenly his eyes went wide open. "Excuse me for a second." He quickly checked in his clipboard the page containing the Legacy's data with a picture attached. He had read the information several times but he wanted to be absolutely sure.

Amelia stood still with her hands on her back and showing her typical stoic expression.

"For heaven's sake!" Thomas exclaimed, not believing his eyes. "You… you are…"

"…Captain Amelia." She completed the phrase. "Once again you are correct."

He saw Amelia the same way the children did with the Legacy. "Ma'am, it's a great honor for me to be standing near such a distinguished officer. I told myself I wouldn't act like a fool if I ever met you but I can't help it." He sounded so thrilled that he probably was about to ask for her autograph.

"There, there, take it easy Mr. Gallagher," she tried to calm him down. "I'm just an ordinary person. I can assure you that anything you have heard about me, good or bad, it's a complete exaggeration. Regarding Treasure Planet, as I already cleared up many times, I was only hired to command the ship of the real discoverers. My role was actually pretty small."

That didn't seem to reduce the admiration the supervisor felt for her. In fact, he was amazed that the Captain could be so humble. He thought he should compensate her for his unprofessional behavior and it was then that he focused his attention on the children. "So, this is your first visit to the spaceport, uh? And I guess your mother brought you here to show you her ship. Well, this is a lucky coincidence because I just finished inspecting the Legacy and it's in optimal conditions. Perhaps the captain would like to verify it along with you."

"Sorry, but we are…" Amelia began to say but her children quickly grabbed her arms and started to beg her desperately.

"Please, Mom…"

"Yes, pleeeeease…"

"We promise we'll behave…"

"Maybe we won't have another opportunity…"

As final touch, they stared at her pouting with big, sad and tender eyes (some of them almost with tears).

Amelia couldn't resist. She was so moved that her words got stuck in her throat and the only thing she could do was nod. Of course, she got the usual group hug and the "you are the best" afterwards. It was illogical to think that a captain known for being so strict could fall for an old childish trick. But her heart softened a long time ago, like it used to happen to people who have kids. To tell the truth, there is a curious story that happened before she became a mother, to be more accurate; when she found out she was going to become one.

Amelia had been married to Delbert quite a time and she thought she was adjusting to her new life, but one night she started to feel restless for some reason. That went on for many nights, and naturally, the side effect was that she was unable to sleep. When her health deteriorated, she couldn't take her husband's continuous suggestions anymore and had to see a doctor. What was the diagnosis? Four little ones growing inside her, as you already guess. Her reaction, however, wasn't what you would expect. At first, she denied so categorically the possibility that the doctor had to run the exam three more times just to convince her.

When Delbert knew he thought that they were blessed and he was more than happy to shout about it to the four winds. Amelia was a different story. Although she knew she should feel happy too, honestly she was more concerned for the changes she will have to do in her life; and to a certain extent it annoyed her. Since then, Delbert, Sarah, Jim and B.E.N. were always looking after her as if she was made of glass. Sarah in particular had many advices to give Amelia but there came a time when the Captain couldn't care less the best way to decorate a cradle.

Destiny seemed to be mocking her. Every time she stopped thinking about the matter, someone had to pester her by bringing up how tough being a mother could be. In more than one occasion, the journey in ferry from Montressor to Crescentia became an endless conversation about maternity. It was then that she discovered a new use for the Legacy: refuge. A place where she could pretend that nothing had changed, that the horizon in the bow of the ship waited for her full of adventures.

But reality made sure to put her feet back on the ground. Soon, she lost control of her body functions and the constant nauseas, cramps, cravings and mood swings were like screams in her head reminding her she was pregnant. And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she realized her clothes didn't fit her overnight.

Delbert and Sarah dragged her to many stores to purchase suitable attire for her condition because they insisted borrowing her husband's outfits was not the answer, even if she only wore them in the mansion. She couldn't find garments not even close to her uniform anywhere, but it was to be expected since maternity dresses were not made thinking of former officers of the Armada. Amelia stood in front of the mirror inside the changing room trying on a robe Sarah had chosen. It was blue like her uniform but adorned with little mother-of-pearl flowers instead of golden buttons.

The Captain sighed. She wasn't very skilled at choosing dresses; what use could it possibly be to someone who spent most of the time sailing through the Etherium? At least, that's what she always thought. She checked the robe from top to bottom but it didn't matter from which angle she looked, that wasn't her style. Then, she saw the reflection of her face and she almost couldn't recognize it under those dry lips, pale skin, faded hair and eyes; once sharp and lively, now sad and empty.

When she heard Delbert's voice behind the curtain asking if she was done, she hid in her cubicle. She had decided which one to buy long ago but once they were finished, they would go to the pediatrician for her daily checkup (or daily torment according to her). After he left, she sat down covering her face with her hands. "What am I doing? I'm a captain, for goodness' sake! Is this how the rest of my life is going to be? Is this how the one called the finer officer in the galaxy will end her days?" it seemed Amelia had reached the limit her mind could take. She wanted more than anything that this was just a dream but at the same time she despised herself for thinking that way.

She stopped pretending and admitted she was confused and scared. She found ironic remembering all her trips to the unknown and all the occasions when she defied danger; none were such a terrifying experience like becoming a mother. While she was there fighting her depression, she heard someone sobbing in the adjacent cubicle and then a curtain being pulled.

"Did you try on the… why are you crying, honey?"

"_Th-this dre… dress do… doesn't make look p-pretty_"

"But sunshine, that dress can't make prettier than you already are."

"_Bu… but some girls out th-there told me I lo… look ugly_"

"Aw, don't listen to them. C'mere, sit down with me. Have I ever told you what happened when you were born? It was a peaceful day at the end of spring. The doctor was getting ready to deliver you and your dad was so nervous that he was about to faint. An hour later the doctor was congratulating me for giving birth to a healthy baby. He left and I kept waiting for the nurse to bring you back to say 'hi'. She entered the room and what did I see her carrying? A beautiful li'l angel. I knew right away life had given me a gift. You know what happened next? The nurse put you in my arms, you opened your eyes and you caressed my cheek. I thought I would never feel something that touching but I was wrong; every time I see you growing up is like reviving that moment all over again."

The changing room remained silent for a few seconds. Then, a kiss was heard.

"_Thank you, Mom, you are wonderful. I love you._"

"I love you too, Angela."

Amelia leaned against the wall thinking over the tale. She began to imagine a similar picture with four babies in her arms. Being there, trying to visualize their faces, her heart was filled up with a feeling of love like never before. She put her hands on her belly, closed her eyes, let a tear out and smiled, whispering: "_I'm going to be a mother…_" That day she learned that raising a family was going to be her greatest adventure and she shouldn't be scared because Delbert and the others would be there to support her. The rest, as they say, is history.

"Alright then, my loved ones, we'll take a brief tour around the Legacy's deck." Their mother informed them. "Remember; we've got other businesses to attend to."

The children nodded and went up the ramp very fast. Thomas smiled when he looked at the Captain and made a gesture inviting her to get on board. Once everyone was there, they could behold the splendor of a ship with new sails and a fresh coat of paint. The children spread out but stayed in sight of their mother who remained near the ramp with Thomas discussing minor details about the inspection. The little Felinids explored every corner, trying to remember all what their parents, Jim and B.E.N. told them about the Legacy. Derek, nonetheless, was more interested in the technical aspect of the ship (the mechanics in the hangar would have been impressed with his knowledge). Given the limitations of the excursion, they didn't last long to complete it, which ended when they reached the bridge.

"Look at me, Mom, I'm the captain!" Victoria exclaimed turning the helm and waving.

Amelia waved back smiling. Then, she called them using her hand and after they joined her, she let them know it was time to go. They didn't reply because they knew they received more than they asked. So, the children went down the ramp quietly. When they were about to head for the exit, Katherine decided she had to take one more look at the Legacy. But the second she turned around, her mother shouted: "Katherine, watch out!" the little one didn't have time to react and she ran into someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" she tried to apologize but she gasped when she looked up to see the person she just hit.

A huge figure wearing a black cloak and holding a cane was standing a few inches from her. Its protuberant face was covered with wrinkles and scars, and its mouth could barely house its long fangs. Katherine's reaction was like the one she had when she met Frederick, but maybe she could have controlled her shock if it wasn't for the creature's eyes. Six yellow eyes with thin red irises were fixed on her; shining with a sinister intensity.

"MOOOOOMMYYYYY!!!" Katherine screamed scared, running toward her mother.

While her daughter hugged her tightly; Amelia caressed her head to comfort her. Her siblings went to her side and patted her shoulders gently. Then, the Captain frowned at the stranger in black cloak. She thought that concerning looks with contempt, counselor Ebiluk had no rivals. That was before she met this individual, whose number of eyes seemed to increase considerably said feeling.

It wasn't after a few tense seconds that Thomas intervened. "Oh! Colonel Vlad, I didn't realize you were already here. I was waiting for you the whole morning but I thought you wouldn't turn up." He was utterly ignored by the Colonel. Evidently, he was more interested in Amelia than in him. So, the supervisor proceeded to introduce them. "Sorry, my manners again! Captain, he is…"

"Vladimir Wolfgang Meenkoff." He interrupted him with a voice even more sinister than his appearance. "I don't need your help." Thomas swallowed and remained quiet. "And of course, a captain with your reputation doesn't need introduction, isn't that right captain Amelia Newhart Smollett?"

"Doppler." she corrected him with a harsh tune. "My last name is now Doppler… Colonel."

He took a quick look at the children, which made them shudder. "Hmm… I see…" he started to walk toward her, leaning on his cane and a weird metallic sound was produced as if he was wearing iron shoes. He stopped so close to them that the children had to hide behind their mother. "So, you are the famous captain that found Treasure Planet. Cor blimey, this must be my lucky day."

Amelia didn't know what he was up to, but he obviously had hostile intentions, that's why she decided to put away the 'formalities' and went straight to point. "What do you want, colonel, is there something you wish to tell me? Go ahead, I'm all ears."

The Colonel looked like he was amused by Amelia's defiant attitude. "There will be a time for chitchat, captain, but I've got better things to do. With that, I leave." He bowed his head and turned around, but after a few steps he stopped without looking back. "By the way, let's hope that incident in Aniketus was just a misunderstanding. Otherwise, it would be a shame that its repercussions shall befall innocent people… such as your children."

Rose, who was holding her mother's arm, felt how it started shaking as the Captain tightened her fist. Victoria heard her snort angrily. Only when the Colonel was no longer at sight, she calmed down.

Thomas approached them. "I… I have to go too, captain. I must begin examining the colonel's ship. It was really a pleasure to meet you and your children."

Amelia took a deep breath and exhaled. "The same to you, Mr. Gallagher, thanks for your time." The supervisor shook her hand and left. She followed him with her eyes feeling sorry for him because he still had to deal with that guy. "Let's go, children." they continued walking toward the exit without saying a word.

Once in a carriage on their way to Antheonoros, the children were talking to each other more cheerfully (they didn't mention anything that reminded them what happened in the hangar, that's for sure). It was a good thing that the trip wasn't over yet, but certainly it was regrettable that the best part had turned into a frightening event. How it's possible that someone could cause such an impression? Amelia was meditating; resting her chin on her hand and looking through the window. She was fighting against dozens of thoughts that only baffled her. The most pressing question that needed an answer wasn't what was the infamous colonel of the Procyon Army doing there but why he seemed to be holding a grudge against her?


	26. tales before dreamland

Chapter twenty-six: tales before dreamland

That night back in the mansion the only subject for conversation was the visit to the spaceport. Delbert and Helen could almost imagine what the trip was like because of the detailed explanation of the children. They continuously thanked their mother for having taken them because in many ways it turned out better than they thought it would. Rose was the one who enjoyed it the most, since they left the theater she didn't stop doing pirouettes and jumps; imitating what she saw there. Everyone was impressed with the beautiful and graceful dance she performed which made her feel grateful toward her family. Without their support she wouldn't have met her favorite ballerina and she wouldn't be so inspired to successfully execute the steps from the routine she had troubles with.

But if the children thought the fun was over, the best part was yet to come. During dinner Amelia announced her intention of taking them to her home planet and Delbert's in the next vacation. Apparently, Derek's assumption was correct; she certainly had been considering the possibility of a voyage and since they already were familiar with space trips, it was the perfect time to do so. And as if the children weren't thrilled enough, their father also told them about the welcome party for their uncle Jim. They couldn't believe how many good things were happening to them in a single day.

"It must be by the grace of the sacred Britana and Galviani." Amelia mentioned.

Sleep time finally came and with it, the end of a wonderful day for the children. Helen helped each one of them to wash up, she led them to their respective rooms and got them dressed to go to bed. Then, she went to Amelia and Delbert's room and knocked.

"The crew is ready to board the RLS Dreamland." she announced when she came in. The Captain and the Doctor thanked her cordially for her assistance and wished her good night before she left.

"Are you sure you want to do this, my dear?" Delbert asked her concerned. "You look a bit tired. Maybe it would be better if I take care of this alone and you only give them the good night kiss."

"That's not necessary, darling, but if you want to do that I have no objections." she answered smiling. "Go ahead and tell them I'll be with there in no time." he caressed affectionately her shoulder and went out.

It could be said that the Doppler family had many traditions they fulfilled exhaustively. The children's favorite was the one that took place on the Saturday nights. Only then they could ask their parents to tell them stories before going to sleep. Tales of adventures, poems, songs, Canid and Felinid legends, anyway, a wide selection to choose from that usually took a long time to carry out. But Amelia didn't like her children went to bed so late, that's why she only allowed this once a week. However, she also liked this tradition because her parents (and her sister) used to do the same when she was a child. So, in a sense, she believed she was passing on a legacy.

The Captain was finished putting on her scarlet robe and went to Rose's room. She stood behind the half-opened door when she heard Delbert's voice.

"…and there we were; about to be swallowed by the black hole. I was certain that our chances of surviving were hopelessly close to zero. But your mother, displaying incredible courage and sagacity, found a way to get us out of there…"

Amelia heard her daughter exclaiming overjoyed and she thought it was better not to interrupt. She went downstairs to the kitchen, poured water in a glass and took a couple of tranquillisers. "Not tonight, please," she whispered closing hard her eyes. "not that dream. I already got enough things in my head that won't let me sleep…" she had spent the entire evening trying futilely to forget what happened in Crescentia. Before her thoughts turned into migraine headaches, she tried to distract herself by reading a cookbook she took from a drawer.

She rarely had to cook because Helen was more than delighted to do it for them and her dishes were delicious. When the Captain was single she used to eat at restaurants, logically as result (as her skill choosing dresses) her cooking abilities were limited. You wouldn't call her a gourmet either because once, when she got lost exploring the moon Agnoto, she had to eat things she'd rather forget. Curiously, she developed a strange desire to cook for her family (she wasn't sure why but she supposed it was due to the so-called maternal instinct kicking in). Every week she cooked something new hoping to prepare a dish that turned out tasty… or at least edible.

"_This one looks good._" she told herself. "_It's not too complicated._" she marked the page and put the book back in the drawer. She went upstairs and on her way toward Rose's room, she heard Delbert's voice but coming from Victoria's room.

"…with the mutineers after us. They were so close that we could almost smell the stench from their breaths. We took one of the longboats while your mother was covering us shooting at the yobs with her rifle. I tell you, I don't know how she managed to keep calm in that situation, but thanks to her we were able to escape…"

Amelia reached her destination. The lights were already off and Rose seemed to be sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her mother approached her, removed her hair from her forehead and kissed it. "Sleep well, my ballerina."

Rose opened her eyes and when her mother was about to leave, she called her. "Wait, Mom, I've got something to show you, could you draw the curtains, please?"

So Amelia did and the second the light from Crescentia entered in the dark room, the floor, the walls and the ceiling were illuminated with bright color spots. The Captain was surprised and she realized the source of such spectacle was the shelf full of crystals opposite the window. Rose had a thing for shiny stuff, that's why she began to collect rare crystals that reflected the light intensely.

"Do you like it?" the little one inquired.

"It's beautiful, dear!" her mother answered sincerely.

"I told Derek my collection was more than just rocks of 'interesting compound' because they illustrate my philosophy; no matter how mundane something might look everything hides an inner beauty."

"You are absolutely right," Amelia agreed, still admiring her daughter's work. "and you are a gifted artist."

"Thank you." Rose smiled and snuggled her pillow to go back to sleep.

The Captain closed the curtains and before doing the same with the door, she turned her head. "Good night, honey."

"Good night, Mom."

Amelia couldn't help being impressed by her daughter's creativity. While she was walking through the hallway, she suddenly felt the Doctor's voice. She stopped for a moment and she noticed it was coming from Katherine's room.

"…Oh noble prince, you have a lively spirit. Adventure is your ship and thrill is the flame that makes it take off. Nothing can appease your desire for exploration and yours is a heart like those who seek their destiny. But, oh cruel destiny, with your tests making us yearn for the warmth of our home, you have brought misfortune to the prince in form of comet…"

The Captain continued to Victoria's room and when she got there, she found her sitting on the bed. Apparently, she was waiting for her and her mother didn't make her wait any longer. She went to her side and started to smooth her pillow. "Your father's story was too interesting and thinking about it is keeping you awake, Huh?"

"It was too long to tell it in one night, actually." her daughter answered. "I was hoping you could finish it."

"Sorry, only one story per person." Amelia replied while she helped her to lie down.

Victoria folded her arms. "But it doesn't count if it's the same story."

"Nice try, but tonight only one parent to tell stories." her mother quickly intervened.

"It didn't hurt giving a try." the little one said shrugging.

The Captain rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked around and saw the mess Victoria had made after Helen had cleaned, so she began to straighten up the room.

"Mommy" her daughter suddenly said.

"Yes, sunshine?"

"I…" her daughter seemed a bit doubtful and it looked like she was thinking very carefully what she wanted to say. However, she decided it wasn't something important so she looked away. "…nothing, it's nothing. Don't mind me."

Amelia thought Victoria's indecision was odd; she usually didn't need help to speak her mind and share her feelings, unless it was something really delicate. "Honey, you know you can trust me. It doesn't matter what it is, just tell me and I'll do all what I can to help you."

The little one seized her mother's hand and squeezed it gently. "Okay, if you really want to know, I'm feeling kind of nervous about the swimming competition."

"Don't you feel ready for it?" the Captain inquired.

Her daughter interlaced her hands on her tummy and looked at the ceiling. "No, that's not it. I'm confident because my swimming time is the best in the school. It's just…" she made a pause and then turned to her mother. "what if something happen like last year?"

"Oh! Now I get it. Don't fuss over it, my child." Amelia comforted her slightly patting her leg. "It was only an accident. All you have to do is be careful and it won't happen again."

"That's precisely what I'm worried about, what if I'm not careful enough and I twist my ankle before the competition again? Then all my training will go to waste and my teammates will be disappointed." Victoria had a genuine reason to be nervous. Although she knew the probability that something like that would repeat was minimal, not even her mother could guarantee her that nothing bad will happen before the competition.

Amelia remained silent putting her mind to work full speed to find an answer to the dilemma. But with each passing second her daughter seemed more concerned. Then, she took the calendar that was on the bedside table and she thought of a way to cheer her up. "The final is in three week, isn't it? Well, you'll be glad to hear it coincides with the Week of Britana's Rebirth. I'm absolutely sure she will grant you her blessing and she won't let anything bad happen to you."

Victoria arched an eyebrow. "You really believe she will protect me?"

The Captain was surprised by her noticeable skeptical tune. She could expect that from an adult but not from child, especially from someone so open-minded like Victoria. Maybe she was experiencing what human children feel when they discover the truth about the one called "Santa". But Amelia wasn't going to let her daughter lose faith being so young. "Dear, I'm an honest and truthful person, I wouldn't be telling you this if I couldn't verify it."

"What do you mean?" the little one asked with raising curiosity.

"You already know what the tradition says: on the days previous to Britana's Rebirth all Felinids are blessed. Good things will happen to those who truly believe with their hearts. I don't know if this is going to convince you, but the day I was promoted to captain and the day I fell in love with your father both happened during the Rebirth."

Victoria was amazed and she didn't know what to think. But at least she felt comforted and there was a glow in her eyes that some might call "hope". Amelia wrapped her up and gave her a kiss before leaving.

You might think she felt good with herself after comforting her daughter. But while she was walking toward Katherine's room she had a look in her face like someone who just did something wrong. It wasn't what she had said, it was what she hadn't. She didn't mention that Britana's blessing used to be a way to relieve pain. Her promotion and falling in love might have been remarkable occations but they happened after losing her sister and her great friend and mentor; Alexander Arrow.

You must figure whose voice the Captain heard coming from Derek's room.

"…that's right, my son, 400 years! No one can explain how it was possible that a Canid could live for so long but it's a confirmed historical fact. The Thurleys are the only ones with such lifespan and they just live for 300 years. Some think this is proof that he was the incarnation of Galviani the Merciful, but I personally think his heroic deeds were much more important. The captain Anthony Lotharius went wherever there was a war and he used to end it without using violence. Hence his other name: Eirinio Presbisu; The Peace Envoy…"

Katherine was resting in her bed when her mother showed up. She looked up when Amelia stood beside her bed. "Mister Huggaloty, please." she asked her.

The Captain searched the shelf which had not less than half a dozen of cuddly toys. She took the one that looked like an octopus; she came back and gave it to her. Then, after she finished helping her with the blanket, she sat on the bed and kissed her cheek. "Good night, dear, and sweet dreams."

"Good night, Mom." Katherine answered hugging mister Huggaloty. "And thanks again for taking us to the spaceport. Today I had the time of my life."

"Me too, sweetie," Amelia mentioned. "I only regret that you didn't get to see the orcas like you wanted."

"Never mind," her daughter reassured her. "We couldn't know their migration is delayed this year. But what matters is we had fun together. Besides, Dad says there is another way I can watch them."

"Is that so, how?" her mother inquired, a little curious.

"Do you remember he whispered something in my ear when I thought I couldn't go to the Baker Foundation? Well, he told me the orcas sometimes travel so close to Montressor that they can be seen through a big telescope. So, when they finally arrive, he's going to let me use the one he has in the observatory."

Amelia showed a smile. "That was very thoughtful of him. I'm glad for you, my little angel, you are lucky to have such a wonderful father."

"I have a wonderful mother too." Katherine added.

Amelia caressed her head; stood up, turned the lights off and before walking out, she turned around. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Her daughter's optimism was something that made her proud. Even if she didn't get want she wanted, Katherine managed to hold her head high and always thinking of others. Perhaps, with a bit of luck, her kindness would be rewarded and they would run into a group of orcas on their vacation trip.

Derek was the last one who was visited by his Mom and he was reading a book when she entered the room. He closed it quickly and put it on the bedside table. As she approached him, she saw in the cover of the book a Canid wearing a uniform and a blindfold. The title read: The Enigma of Captain Lotharius. The little one really admired him a lot (most Canids considered him the greatest hero in history) and the fascination for his legend always inspired young Canids to follow his steps; joining the Armada. Derek knew too well that her mother didn't like that kind of reading, nonetheless, she respected his right to read what he wanted. She preferred not to make any comment and she simply helped him to get ready to sleep.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" her son suddenly said. "Well, technically I just did but what I mean to say is… hmm… you know… I wanted to…"

"Yes, yes, I get it." she responded smoothing his pillow. "Ask whatever you want."

"Today, when I was in your office waiting for Rose, I saw your collection of swords." He remained quiet waiting to see his mother's reaction.

"It hardly can be called a collection." Amelia replied wrapping him up with the blanket and not giving too much importance to the matter. "I've got only three."

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you, why you have so few?" the little one inquired baffled. "As far as I know, it's customary that a captain defeated in combat surrenders his or her sword to the winner, didn't you win many battles when you were in the Armada?"

The Captain sighed; she sat beside him and looked serious at him. "All right, first of all, you must know that custom is only applied when a ship is captured intact, which is almost impossible at the height of a stellar battle among fleets. Second, I never approved that practice. I think is shameful to show off something earned by the humiliation of another captain. And for the record, one sword belonged to my sister, another to an old friend of mine. Only one of them I earned it in battle and I keep it just to remind myself how important is to live peacefully with our neighbors."

Derek swallowed and hid his face under the blanket. "Okay, I get it. Sorry I asked."

Amelia realized she had used a tune harsher than necessary. She closed her eyes and frowned. "_Enough! Could you stop acting like this every time someone mentions the Armada?_" she scolded herself. Then, she took her son and gave him a hug. "Please, forgive me; I'm not mad at you. I didn't mean to talk to you that way."

"Yes, I know." he answered hugging back. She kissed his forehead and wished him good night. The little one noticed her mother looked kind of ashamed, that's why he tried to make her forget by changing the subject. "I also saw Aunt Victoria."

The Captain stared at him. "You what?"

"I meant her portrait." he clarified. "Do you want to know how did I find out it was her?"

Her mother smiled and rolled her eyes, sighing. "All right, tell me, how did you find out?"

"The portrait is hung on the wall in front of your desk, so you can see her every time you sit there. Therefore, she must be someone very special to you. I deduced she was part of the family because her resemblance to my sister is unbelievable. The only difference was her curled hair framing her face. She was wearing a uniform and since you and Aunt Victoria are the only women in the family who have served in the Armada, it wasn't too difficult to figure out it was her portrait."

"You never cease to amaze me, my child." she mentioned caressing his cheek. "But now it's time for this little detective to go to sleep."

"Yes, Mom."

She closed the door when she left. Once she made sure all her children were sleeping peacefully, she went to her room. Delbert was waiting for her leaned against the headboard of the bed and writing with a pencil in a notebook. Probably he was working on the speech for his seminary as he had been doing the last few nights. When they looked each other, they exchanged smiles. Amelia sat in front of her dressing table and began to hold her hair with hair grips. Normally, she needed a few seconds to put them on, but that night the task seemed more complicated than usual. It took her a whole minute just to put on a couple. It wasn't because she was having bad hair (though using the term bad hair day would have been appropriated). The words of the Queen and the image of the Colonel were still in her head. On top of that, she was arguing with herself if she should tell her husband what happened; after all their marriage was based on mutual trust to solve problems together. But she didn't want him to worry because if she already was, he could really have a nervous breakdown.

Delbert was in a similar situation concerning what happened at the bookstore. He tried to remember everything he could from the incident, wondering if this was a good time to talk to his wife about it as Sarah advised him. However, every time they exchanged glances, they just smiled and quickly looked away. One of them would have to talk eventually since the silence was starting to be uncomfortable. They used to chat at nights because it was the only time their busy agendas allowed it. If they continued quiet someone was going to suspect something was wrong.

"How is your friend, Mr. Jones?" Delbert said stopping his writing.

Amelia dropped the box containing the hair grips, which made a loud noise when it hit the surface and its content was scattered all over the dressing table. "How did you know he's here?"

The Doctor was confused by her behavior and he answered carefully. "Derek told me he met him at the academy."

"Oh, right…" she said fixing the little mess. "…_coincidentally_ we ran into him and professor Hooks."

"Your former sensei of martial arts?" her husband intervened.

"Self-defense professor. Yes, him." She corrected him. "I introduced our children to them and I asked professor Hooks to give them a tour. I stayed with Frederick talking about… trivialities."

"Hmm… that sounds nice." he commented. "It's been years since I last saw him and the last I heard he was promoted."

The Captain finished putting all the hair grips in the box and then she put it in a drawer. "That's right. Now everybody address him as Admiral Jones."

"What do you know?" Delbert exclaimed. "Admiral! You should invite him over to celebrate having dinner with us."

"That won't be possible, dear," his wife replied. "Frederick just came temporarily and apparently he will be too busy during his stay."

The Doctor arched an eyebrow. "Official business?"

She merely nodded without giving further details.

He continued writing. "Then, it was a lucky coincidence to have visited the academy today with the children. You got the chance to say hello to a friend and they… well, it goes without saying they had fun. I told you spending time with them would be positive for everyone."

The Captain looked down, meditating. If she only focused her mind on the good moments she had with the children, the bad ones turned out ephemeral and irrelevant. Her concerns were reduced and she felt with more energy. "You know what, Delbert? You were right. I have never had so much fun in a visit to the spaceport. From now on, I'll always listen to every single word you say to me."

"_I'm glad to hear that._" Her husband thought, showing half a smile. It was the first time she seemed more cheerful since she came back and he didn't want to ruin her good mood, so he kept his own concerns for another occasion.

Amelia finally went to bed; she sat beside him resting her hands and her chin on his shoulder. "And speaking of spending time, Helen told me you spent the whole afternoon in the Benbow Inn."

The Doctor suddenly pressed too hard the pencil on his notebook and he broke the tip. "Yes… I… I… thought… it was the… perfect time to… visit Sarah."

His wife closed her eyes resting just her cheek on his shoulder. "What did you talk about besides the party for James?" she inquired a bit somnolent.

He put the pencil and the notebook away and leaned his head on hers. "You know, just remembering… events from the past."

The Captain covered her mouth as she yawned. "What events?" she responded half asleep, thinking he had asked her that.

"Our wedding, for example." he said.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Delbert." Amelia immediately opened her eyes after realizing the foolishness she just said and looked at her husband. "I'm sorry, my love, I was in the clouds. Were you saying something about our wedding?"

"I said I was talking about it with Sarah." the Doctor repeated.

"Oh yes, I remember as if it was yesterday." She commented lying down facing up. "You should have seen my mother when I told her I was going to marry a Doctor, she was literally jumping for joy."

Delbert put his head on his pillow, with a hand behind his neck and the other holding his wife's. "Imagine her disappointment when she found out what kind of doctor I am."

"Aw, honey, she wasn't disappointed," the Captain comforted him, patting his shoulder. "I would say she was rather relieved. She thought if I ever decided to get married, I'd do it with a captain. I think she was very happy because you were the kind of husband she always wanted for me."

"Really, what kind?" he wanted to know.

Amelia lied on her side, resting her head on one hand and using the other to caress Delbert's arm with a finger. "Kind-hearted… polite… intelligent…"

"Handsome, perhaps?" the Doctor added, brushing his hair with his fingers and posing.

"An Adonis." his wife answered smiling.

"If that's what she thinks of me, you are lucky you saw me first." he joked.

"Who says she's the one who thinks that of you?" the Captain said rhetorically before they started making out. When they were done, she placed her head on his chest while he rubbed affectionately her ear.

The Doctor suddenly stopped and frowned. "At least her reaction was more comprehensible than my mother's"

"That certainly was an experience to remember." Amelia mentioned laughing.

"Not to me." he said very serious.

"Please, Delbert, it was very hilarious. What's more, I believe that help us to get along extremely well."

He looked angry. "I still don't understand how she could think that of me."

His wife looked up. "You can't blame her completely for what happened. You got to admit you were partly responsible. You shouldn't have been so ambiguous by telling her you were marrying _a captain_."

"My intention was to surprise her." he defended himself.

"And that's what you did." she commented. "I guess your mother is, if you'll pardon the expression, old-fashioned in that respect."

"You're right, we both were wrong. But she didn't have to do what she did." her husband replied. "It was humiliating hearing her talk about what is natural and her desire of having consanguineous grandchildren."

The Captain hugged him warmly to calm him down. "Don't get mad, she was just concerned for your well-being."

"I know, but bringing the whole family to help her convince me? That was way too exaggerated."

"You inherited that family trait, dear." she said barely keeping a straight face. "Look on the bright side; we didn't have to travel a lot to meet all your relatives." she couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh.

Delbert rolled his eyes and when he thought that she laughed enough at his expense, he interrupted her. "Speaking of funny anecdotes, Rose told me one very interesting." That made his wife to stop laughing slowly. "She didn't give me many details so I would like to hear it directly from the protagonist."

"_Blast, it serves me right._" she told herself. She put her head on the pillow, looking at the ceiling. "You are talking about the recital, aren't you?" her husband nodded. "Okay, since the children already know the story, you are going to hear it sooner or later. I better be the one who tells you so there will be no misunderstandings. I participated in a recital with my sister Victoria during our first year studying in the Interstellar Academy. All because of a ridiculous bet she made with her classmates. The male students were saying the females in the academy weren't feminine at all and we would never dare to join the recital. We were offended, of course, but my sister was the only one who decided to do something about it. The problem was she dragged me along. Lucky for her, the profits were going to be destined to charity; otherwise, I would have never let her convince me."

"Why? Rose said the recital was a hit." he intervened. "You must have danced pretty well."

"It wasn't the dance, Delbert; it was because of the dress I had to wear." Amelia replied blushing. "I… used to be very thin, that costume made my bony legs stand out."

The Doctor showed a smile. "I think you were very brave, dear, you did something you didn't like to help with a noble cause. Your parents must have been proud."

"_My mother was driving me crazy telling me how cute I looked with that foolish pink tutu._" she thought pouting and sighing. "_I hope she never finds the place where I hid the photos of the recital…_"

Her husband grabbed her hand. "Besides, regardless of your bony legs, I'm sure you have always been beautiful."

She turned to look at him. "Be careful, Doctor Doppler, I might think you are flirting with me."

The lovers remained looking at each other while the distance between their lips seemed to reduce gradually. But when they were about to touch, the Captain stood up and Delbert hit his nose against her pillow. She went quickly to the wardrobe and took out a bag which had the brand of a clothing store on its side.

"What are you doing?" he inquired, confused.

"Stay there, don't move!" she asked him. Then, she turned off the lights and locked herself in the bathroom.

The Doctor rubbed his nose wondering what was going on. Minutes later, the door of the bathroom was completely opened and the light created a path from there to the bed. An arm appeared afterwards that began to caress the doorframe, slowly followed by a leg. Amelia stuck her head out and sent him a flying kiss. Then, she walked in and posed like a model. Her husband swallowed when he saw what she was (barely) wearing and he was somewhat thankful that she didn't let him accompany her to purchase her lingerie.

She took the hair grips out of her hair and made it wave. "How do I look?"

Delbert could hardly breathe and since he knew he wouldn't be able to articulate a whole sentence, he just said: "st-t-t-tunning."

His wife smiled as she walked to the bed. When she reached the border, she got up and advanced crawling toward him.

He moved back to the headboard holding his pillow with both hands. "I-I-I know I'm going to sound like an idiot, but… are you thinking what I think you are thinking?"

The Captain took his pillow and threw it away. "This morning I made you a promise, remember? I always keep my promises…"

She was about to pounce on him when he grabbed her shoulders. "Maybe I going to regret this but I'm afraid tonight… we can't…"

Amelia was surprised and arched an eyebrow. "WHAT, WHY NOT?!"

The Doctor better had a good explanation because she was obviously upset. "Honey, you spent all day walking around Crescentia. You must be exhausted. Right now… physical activity might be harmful for you. Besides, you haven't been sleeping very well lately. You need to rest."

Amelia was about to argue but the second she opened her mouth, instead of words, what came out was a yawn. He looked at her over his glasses. The Captain looked away; she sat down, folded her arms and frowned.

Her husband got close very carefully and he put a hand in her back. "I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, really. I have no words to express how happy you make me feel, but what I care about is your safety."

She sighed. Delbert had used the same tender voice that always persuaded her. "All right, I'll do what the doctor says."

They hugged and kissed for a last time. He put her pillow below her head and wrapped her up. He stood up and picked up the other pillow. He turned off the lights and went back to bed.

The Doctor sometimes worried too much, but as time went by, he learnt to perceive when his wife really needed his help. Amelia was starting to feel very tired and she would fall asleep at any second, so she was grateful to her husband for advising her to have some rest. "Thanks, dear." she said smiling.

"Anytime, my love." Delbert answered.


	27. chosen?

Chapter twenty-seven: chosen?

Perhaps it was convenient that Delbert was out of Montressor attending his seminary or undoubtedly he would have noticed that something was bothering Amelia. She constantly read the newspapers and spent the whole day watching the news. However, during an entire week nothing of special importance happened that deserved her attention. Under normal circumstances, this relative peace wouldn't have been a reason to be worried, but given the recent events, such silence in the media was disturbing for her yet not unexpected. The Operations Centre had done an excellent job suppressing the rumors about the war. And naturally, any course of action they decide to take, it would be executed in absolute secret.

Amelia had said clearly she didn't want to get involved in that matter, but the truth was she couldn't stop thinking about it. The worst part was that she had treated her friend severely and she was hoping to apologize to him. The opportunity came with a letter signed by the Operation Chief and also First Space Lord; Magnus Gray. He invited her to meet him in the academy because he wanted to discuss some confidential issues with her. Maybe she wanted to put an end to the uncertainty that was starting to make her nervous or she was just looking forward to talk to Frederick, whichever the case might have been, the Captain accepted.

That afternoon a ship from the Armada went directly to her mansion to pick her up, more for security reasons than courtesy. The officer Matthew Drake, who was escorting her, couldn't tell her many details about the purpose of the meeting. The ship arrived in the spaceport without delays and likewise Amelia arrived at the academy. There weren't a lot of people inside like the last time she was there, but in the hallway that led to the monument there was a commotion. The people near the place, mostly cadets because their classes had just finished, were looking in the same direction and whispering one another. The Captain's surprise wasn't different from everyone else's, at the other side of the hallway she could spot someone she didn't expect (or wish) to see again. The Colonel had no problem to standout among the crowd thanks to his cloak and cane. The ones responsible for the ruckus were the large group that was accompanying him.

They were slightly smaller compared to Felinids but they were more athletics. They had small black noses, pointed ears and sideburns with a singular triangular shape. But their most striking feature was their painted eye mask, which made them look more intimidating if that was their intention. They were wearing heavy armors with rifles hanging on their shoulders and that's probably why everybody felt uneasy. Some were even whispering the academy was under attack.

"Procyons…" the officer Matthew said with scorn. "What are those revolting raccoons doing here?"

Amelia couldn't think of a reason for a platoon from the Procyon Army to be there neither, but there was no doubt the Colonel had something to do with it. Matthew told the Captain that Vlad was indeed the emissary sent by the Empress Clio to investigate the incident in Aniketus. A facility the Armada had in Crescentia was set as temporary embassy for him. No one was particularly happy about it since the atmosphere around the Procyons was in essence of hatred and contempt.

In these conditions one might think that being discreet was the best option, but ignoring the advice from the diplomats in charge of the "Emissary Issue", the Colonel constantly left the embassy to walk about the spaceport. His retinue of soldiers followed him everywhere and wherever they went they caused a fuss. Taking into account how delicate the situation was, the authorities were given strict orders to leave them alone and to arrest anyone who bothered them. The Procyons interpreted it as a license to make fun, insult or humiliate with impunity all those standing in their way. It came to the point where people went silent at the sight of them, and sometimes they were too scared to even look.

Amelia was aware of it because one of her friends, who had a coffee shop in the spaceport, was one of their unfortunate victims. The Captain was convinced they were greatly delighted by this and nothing would make the Colonel gladder than doing the same to her. But she had encountered people like that in the past, and if it was something she had learnt that was how to deal with bullies. Using both hands she adjusted tightly her hat and began to walk toward the Procyons.

Realizing what she was about to do, Matthew quickly stood in her way. "T-this way, Captain." he said smiling nervous and showing her an adjacent hallway. Then, almost begging, he added: "Follow me… please."

Amelia seemed to be struggling with her initial impulse, but when he told her something only with his lips, she looked away and softly nodded sighing. "_You're right, it's not worth it._"

The officer breathed relieved when she turned around and walked in the opposite direction but before they could go away, one of the soldiers saw the Captain a called the Colonel. "Well, if it isn't Captain Amelia!" he said with an exaggerated tune. "I didn't think I would enjoy your company so soon."

_Clank, clank, tap, clank, clank, tap_.

"That makes two of us." she said stopping after hearing the unmistakable sound of his heavy steps and his cane. Then, she turned and put her hands on her back. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

The Colonel stood in front of her. "My job, of course, what other reasons could I possibly have to be in a place like this? I'm a busy person and I don't have time to waste. Unlike your people, I take what I do seriously."

She gave the soldiers a sidelong glance as they surrounded them. "Tell me something, Colonel, why didn't the Empress send someone more qualified?"

Those in the retinue looked at each other and Vlad raised three of his eyebrows. "I beg you pardon?"

"Forgive me for my frankness but you are here supposedly to encourage good relationships with the Procyon Empire. For what I heard, your attitude leaves a lot to be desired. The military cannot and will never be able to handle politics; it requires much more than brute force."

One of the soldiers took a step forward. "Hey, be more respectful when you address the Colonel! Don't you know we can have you arrested for your insolence?" he grabbed his rifle and showed it menacing to her.

Matthew had had enough of the Procyons' behavior and he won't tolerate any more of their outrages. The Captain was doing nothing but telling the truth. He was about to intervene when Amelia; stoic and without taking her eyes off of the soldier, put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You don't even know where you are standing. This is an educative institution and the seat of the Galactic Parliament, only the internal security staff will deal with any transgression. You have no authority here, soldier. Now back off; I'm talking to your superior."

The officer smiled satisfied when he saw the soldier getting mad after being put in his place. The rest of them looked angry too but that's all they could do, since the start of the commotion other officers gathered there and they weren't less armed than the Procyons.

Once again Amelia's defiance seemed to amuse the Colonel. "I don't expect you to understand my actions, Captain, what you must understand is that I'll do whatever it takes to carry out the orders from our beloved Empress. If it means to play the ambassador, fine by me. I would have deployed our troops the second I heard about the attack."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else from you, Colonel, luckily for us the Empress is more reasonable." Amelia commented.

Vlad frowned and put his hands on his cane. "You are only lucky that her Highness is so benevolent to give you another chance. Personally, I think this is all a farce and if I find, or should I say, when I find the evidence I need to prove it, my attitude will be the least of your problems."

The Captain decided not to add more fuel to the fire. She was one of the few who were against beginning a war and fighting with the Colonel wasn't going to get her anywhere. She remained silent until Vlad made a sign to his soldiers to depart. She followed them with her eyes before continuing her journey. She got in a lift and while it was going up, she realized the officer was looking at her. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Drake?"

"I don't get it, Captain, why did you let him believe he had won the argument? You are the first person to oppose the Colonel without being punished. It would have been your right to criticize him for his behavior but now he probably thinks you are scared of him."

"It doesn't matter." she answered him looking forward again. "I was the one who started it in the first place and you must never let anyone to provoke you. It's difficult enough the conflict as it is without me making it worse. Whether we like it or not, sometimes we have to put aside our pride in order to keep the peace. Besides, if I had dared the Colonel to a competition of insults, I wouldn't have been a good example for the cadets. I tend to be pretty nasty when I get mad."

Matthew arched an eyebrow and kept himself from laughing. "If what I saw a moment ago was your good side, then heaven save anyone who gets on your bad side."

Amelia smiled and they both got out when the doors opened. The corridor they entered was long, with offices on each side and a red carpet covering the floor from beginning to end. That was the Operations Centre were the Armada coordinated all its activities throughout the Terran Empire. Everybody was very busy, officers going in and out, people taking documents from one place to another and holo-transmitters ringing non-stop. Matthew led the Captain to the end of the corridor, he made a salute and left. She hadn't been there before but she supposed that was the lobby of Gray's office. A receptionist kindly asked her to sit in a bench near the door while the Chief was informed of her arrival. Waiting to be attended, she began to watch carefully her surroundings. The place was so well decorated that anyone could have thought it was the entrance to a five-star hotel.

The door of the office was abruptly opened, startling the receptionist. The Counselor Ebiluk came out like a lightning. "You'll regret your decision, Gray, that feline is going to ruin everything. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Colonel." he passed by Amelia without noticing her and disappeared from view.

Still startled the receptionist looked at the Captain. "Uh… Mr. Gray will see you now."

If the lobby was like a hotel the office was like a palace. Pillars sculpted with humans wearing robes, posing as if they were dancing and holding musical instruments. Busts of prominent officers above small columns with inscriptions carved in gold. Magnificent paintings hung on the walls and a great chandelier illuminating everything with a faint golden light. Behind Gray's chair (and she wasn't surprised it looked like a throne) there was a large window where a whole crest of the spaceport could be seen.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Gray." she greeted him politely, taking off her hat and holding it with her arm.

"Good afternoon, Captain. Please have a seat." the Chief answered showing her a chair in front of his desk.

Amelia sat down and put her hat on her lap. The more she looked at the office the more she seemed to loathe it. She always thought the opulence had no place within the Armada, but maybe an officer as important as him needed to make a good impression.

Suddenly, the intercom on the desk sounded. "Sir, Graham brought the files you requested."

"Excellent, bring them to me please." Gray stood up. "May I offer you something, Captain; cake, cookies, tea?"

She didn't want to stay there for too long so she declined the offer. "It's very kind of you but no, thanks."

The Chief pushed a button on the wall and a machine emerged with a steaming teapot followed by a table with porcelain cups. While this spectacle was taking place, the receptionist came in and put a big folder on the desk before leaving. Gray returned to his seat holding a cup, the smell it was giving off she identified as Sweet O'Donnell; the best (and most expensive) brand of tea available.

"You've got a fancy office, Mr. Gray." Amelia mentioned, looking at a painting that apparently was an original Monet.

"I'm glad you like it," the Chief answered sipping his tea. "but I must say I'm not responsible for such decoration. Our founder had a sophisticated taste for art."

The Captain turned her head in the direction he was looking at. There was the portrait of a man with glasses, a mustache and beard. He had black hair, a big nose, was a bit bald and rather chubby. He was wearing a green suit, posing with his thumb inside the pocket of his vest and a hand on the mantelpiece of a chimney.

"He was a remarkable leader" Gray continued. "and his successors didn't feel right about changing his old office. In fact, each one of them made a contribution like upholding a tradition. Though some might think this is way too extravagant." with that last comment he was suggesting he was one of those who thought the same.

Amelia admitted she had jumped to conclusions about the Chief and as a way to let him know she agreed with him, she tried to make a joke. "If you ask me, this office just needs a fountain to look like the Imperial Palace."

Gray smiled and looked at his right. Far away, hidden behind a group of sculptures, there was a small fountain with white marble swans.

"Excuse me for a moment." the Chief opened the folder and began to check its content while he drank his tea. He took a couple of minutes to read all the files inside and put them on his deck along with his cup. "Sorry to keep you waiting, usually I like to be prepared when I meet someone in my office. But enough with the apologies, surely you want to know why I summoned you."

"That thought crossed my mind." the Captain said.

"We'll get to it in a minute; first I'd like to get something straight." Gray responded grabbing one of the files again. Amelia noticed it had a picture of her when she was younger. "Captain Katherine Amelia Newhart Smollett. I knew I had heard your name before but it seemed weird to me that there weren't recent records of you."

"I retired from the Armada long ago." she declared.

"That's precisely what I find puzzling. This file says you were an extraordinary officer, top of your class, the youngest spacer to reach the rank of captain, dozens of victories in stellar battles, awarded twice with the highest medal of the Armada. Everything indicated you'd have had a brilliant future as officer, but one day being in the pinnacle of your career you just quit." He made a pause hoping she could explain it.

"That's not a puzzle, Mr. Gray, I simply decided the Armada was no longer for me and set out for new horizons as they say. Certainly, I'm not the first one to do something like this."

"True," he said. "but your decision was kind of hasty according to some of your colleagues."

Perhaps the Chief was only curious but she wasn't in the mood to justify her actions. "I don't know where you want to get but nothing I could say will change the past. What's done is done."

The Chief seized another file with a picture of her sister on it. "The officer Victoria was also well-known. She was devoted to the Armada until the end her life, her loss had something to do with your retirement?"

That was a big mistake. Amelia felt a little pain in her chest and her anger became evident. "With all due respect, Mr. Gray, that subject is NOT open to discussion. I suggest you drop it now."

"Calm down, Captain," he asked her. "I'm not trying to upset you."

She took a deep breath. "Don't get me wrong for being impatient but you told we were going to talk about important matters, you brought me here just to interrogate me?"

The Chief closed the files. "Of course not, you are here because I must inform you that the idea you gave us was approved. We are sending a convoy in an undercover mission to Aniketus and we want you to be part of it."

"The idea I gave… you want me to…?" Amelia said incredulous. "No, no, no, no, it has to be a joke!"

Gray looked serious at her. "No one here is laughing, Captain. My superiors and I agree that you are the most suitable for the job."

"Right, no wonder the Counselor seemed particularly thrilled." she replied.

Gray averted his eyes for a second and frowned. "The Counselor was just… expressing his concern. He doesn't want this to fail like his previous plan did."

Amelia's curiosity awoke. "What plan?"

The Chief put his elbows on the desk and interlaced his hands. It looked like he was thinking the best way to tell her. "What do you know about the Contrary Troop?"

"Nothing much, they're a revolutionary group or that's what they'd like us to think." the Captain answered without seeing what it had to do with anything. "They say they fight the oppression of the empires, but they're nothing but mercenaries, pirates and criminals. Why, were they the perpetrators of the attack?"

Gray leaned against his chair's back. "We believe they are involved somehow because they sent threats a few weeks before the incident. I tried to convince the Counselor but he refused to cancel the ambassadors' rendezvous. And it's not the first time something like this happens in Aniketus, the records show that contingencies of similar nature have been occurring there for hundred of years. Curiously, the disappearances stopped for a century and started over eight years ago."

"_They ignored the warnings; typical._" she thought looking down and shaking her head. "At what point it seemed like a good idea to arrange a rendezvous in such a dangerous system, did you have at least the decency of telling this to the crew of the Anaheim?"

"This information is classified, Captain, and most of it is based on conjectures; even I doubted its authenticity. Besides, it wasn't necessary, our officers are fully aware of the risks that the service implies."

Amelia glared at the Chief. "What about their families? I know lieutenant Miller's widow, if she finds out she'll think you didn't mind sacrificing her husband and probably she'll never have peace again."

"Then, she'll never find out, for her own good." he responded.

She sighed. There was a little bit of indifference in his voice and the sad part was that she was expecting that answer. "Why did you choose me? This mission will require someone who knows that system. I've never been to Aniketus or worked undercover for that matter, what makes you think I…? No, I'm sorry Mr. Gray, but I'll have to turn down your proposal."

"I understand." the Chief stood up again, put his hands on his back and went to the window to look at the spaceport. "You know, there's an important detail the Queen considered prudent not to mention. She and Empress Clio are making arrangements for another meeting, only this time they are not going to use intermediaries; they want to meet face to face."

Amelia was overwhelmed by the amazement. "A meeting between the royalties of both empires? There's no precedent for this."

"Her Highness thinks that's the best way to ensure the success of the peace treaty." he commented.

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second, if the Empress wants a treaty, what's the point of a mission to Aniketus?"

Gray was with his back towards her so she didn't see him smile. He turned and returned to his seat. "Because of Colonel Vlad, do you know him?"

Amelia refrained herself from saying: "_Unfortunately I do._" and she just nodded.

"Since he arrived he hasn't bothered to hide his disagreement with the treaty." the Chief continued. "Unfortunately for us, he's very popular among the Procyon Empire. If he recommends going to war and the Empress doesn't listen to him, insurgent groups might use it to destabilize their government. We can't afford to let negotiations be interrupted. I get the feeling her Highness Clio sent him to us so we convince him to change his mind. That's why I want to assign a person of strong character; someone who is up to the task of making him listen to reason. I don't want to insist, but I'd like you to reconsider your decision, Captain."

Gray was asking her more than he was thinking. It was a lot of information to take in at once and her instinct was telling her there was something fishy about it.

Seeing how doubtful Amelia looked, he added: "Of course we're willing to pay you a generous amount for your service."

That was the last straw, if he thought he could bribe her, he was more than wrong. She stood up offended and put her hat on. "I gave you my answer, Mr. Gray. Now, if there's nothing else you wish to discuss with me, I have other things to do. Good afternoon." she bowed and left quickly.

When the door was shut, a secret passage appeared on one of the walls and Frederick come through it. "I told you it wouldn't work, sir, you should have let me talk to her."

"You had your opportunity, Jones, and you couldn't persuade her either." Gray replied.

"We're running out of time and options, sir," the Admiral mentioned approaching the desk. "we'll have to change our plan."

"We are not changing anything," the Chief refused. "the plan stays the same. We have to find a way to make her cooperate."

"Sir, I told you it's useless, she made up her mind and she's not going to retract." Frederick responded.

"What's her problem, Jones?" Gray said rhetorically, watching with anger Amelia's picture. "I thought I could appeal to her sense of duty but obviously her resentment toward the Armada is stronger."

The Admiral looked at Victoria's picture, nostalgic. "You can't blame her; the Armada is somewhat responsible for what happened to her sister."

The Chief turned around to Frederick. "The report says the RLS Integrity was destroyed by pirates."

"That's right," the Admiral confirmed him. "but it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't because of the incident in Xaroussy. Remember, the stolen stealth technology for sneak attacks?"

"That was indeed a regrettable event." Gray answered. "I admit we should have tightened the security, but beyond that we couldn't have predicted the pirates would use it to attack a convoy of the Armada."

"What about the cover-up?" Frederick inquired.

The Chief frowned at him. "There was no cover-up and you know it, Jones, the Armada is not allowed to reveal information about its secret facilities."

"That's not how she sees it." the Admiral mentioned.

"Enough! I don't want to talk about it anymore." Gray stood up once more, folded his arms and started to walk slowly around his desk. "I'm afraid the Captain is not giving us another choice."

"Sir?" Frederick said surprised.

"We'll have to show her what the reality is; if she doesn't help us we won't continue protecting her family."

"You can't do that, sir, if you withdraw the protection they'll be exposed to danger!" the Admiral exclaimed shocked. "I can't believe you're even thinking to do that just to achieve your goal."

"Dang it, Jones, we're stepping on thin ice here!" the Chief responded. "I don't like the situation any more than you do, but right now our priority is to guarantee that the peace treaty be signed."

"It doesn't justify risking innocent lives." Frederick replied. "How will we rest knowing that we had to pay such a price for the treaty?"

"As the Captain said eloquently in the Great Hall, the bonds of friendship that keep our empire together are the result of countless people who gave their lives to forge them." Gray approached the Admiral and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jones, I'm aware she's a good friend of yours and I'm going to give her some time to come voluntarily. But I need to know I can depend on you if we're forced to take drastic measures."

Frederick looked down, closed his eyes and frowned. "Aye, sir."


	28. the attack

Chapter twenty-eight: the attack

"_Where are you? I can't see you…"_ Amelia was running in road of yellow soil; awfully worried about her children who were screaming. The voice of her husband seemed to be leading her towards a bonfire atop a hill surrounded by a circle of rectangular stones. When she saw somebody dancing around the fire she began to run faster but when she was about to find out who it was, she woke up.

She was breathing agitatedly, sweating and feeling her legs tired. She sat down on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands. "_Why?_" she told herself. "_I can't stop having that dreaming, why, WHY?_"

She stopped thinking it was just a nightmare long ago; there was something definitively weird going on and she couldn't keep ignoring it. But what could it mean? She had tried to find an answer and the only thing she could think of was that something was about to happen; something that will affect her family. Could it be the war? No, it was much more than that, a threat even worse.

It didn't matter how she analyzed it, the dream looked like some kind of premonition. But it was impossible because nobody can predict the future, though she wasn't that convinced anymore. The possibility started to make sense, even if it sounded ridiculous. If that was so, what could she do about it? Perhaps deep down she knew but she refused to accept it. Suddenly, she remembered a part of the dream she hadn't had before, another voice whispering: "_Trust the stranger._"

She stood up; while she was putting her robe on she opened the curtains and discovered why the room was darker than usual. The sky was cloudy and she could hear the wind roaring outside. She looked at the time in a watch, it was too early and the children were probably still waiting for the airbus. Delbert wasn't in the room so she presumed he was already having breakfast. She yawned for the last time and went to the bathroom to get ready before going downstairs.

She didn't find Delbert or her children in the dining room; she only found a single plate, a cup and enough food for one person. She sat at the table and while she was pouring coffee in her cup she saw a note from the Doctor below it. She unfolded it and started to read.

"_Sorry I didn't wake you up but it seemed to me like you could use some more sleep. See you at dinner._

_I love you._

_P.S. rest a bit more if you're planning to go to the city again._

_Kisses._"

Amelia smiled and put the note in the pocket of her robe. She'd have preferred to have her bad dream interrupted but that would have been a bad idea since she spent the whole night watching her children sleep. Besides, the last few days she had been preparing everything for the voyage because their vacations were practically about to begin. There was a lot of work to be done and if she expected to be ready by then, she needed all the rest she could get to restore her energy. However, the endeavor she put to the task was a lot more than she actually needed. She traveled constantly to the city and the spaceport to fix even slightest detail, which by the end of the day left her completely worn out.

Nobody understood why this voyage was so terribly important for her. Maybe it wasn't but if she didn't distract her mind she would go crazy. Her continuous quest to find something to do systematically exhausted all the tasks she could think of. Preparing their meals was the only job Helen had in the mansion because the rest of her responsibilities Amelia insisted to take care of them. When the Captain was in the Armada she always had little tolerance with the members of her crew who were lazing around. She felt a bit ashamed for being harsh on them because now she knew first hand that laziness becomes a powerful temptation when all is said and done.

After Amelia finished her breakfast, she went to living room and when she saw her children' backpacks, she wondered where they were. It wasn't long before she heard their voices coming from the backyard. She opened the door and found Helen in the porch.

The housekeeper immediately turned around and smiled. "Good morning Mrs. Doppler."

"Good morning Helen."

"H-how are you feeling today?" the Zirrelian cheerfully inquired.

"Perfectly fine, thanks for asking." Amelia answered. She barely had set a foot outside when she shivered with cold. "It's f-f-freezing out here, what are my children d-doing in this weather?"

Helen's expression changed from joyous to worried. "T-they wanted to continue the m-match of Sky Croquet they st-ta-tarted yesterday. Young Victoria s-said something about the weather ma-ma-making it more interesting, but don't worry! I didn't l-let them out until they p-put on clothes warm eno-no-nough."

"Good." The Captain said watching her children.

"S-should I call them back?" despite Helen's clothes were also warm, she was trembling a lot because her specie was susceptible to cold and apparently she had been there minding the children for a long time.

"That won't be n-necessary, Helen, I'll watch them for you. Go inside and have a hot drink." the Felinid suggested.

"Thanks Mrs. Doppler. W-wait here for a second." she quickly went through the doorway and a couple of minutes later she came back to bring her a sweater.

"You are very thoughtful, Helen, thank you." the Captain said.

"I'm here to serve you." the housekeeper bowed and left.

Amelia went down some small steps and headed for the place where her children were playing. When they saw her they waved at her. Victoria and Rose were sitting on a stone bench while Derek and Katherine were holding mallets and riding hover boards which were floating a few feet from the ground.

"Hi mom." Victoria said.

"Good morning dearest mother." Rose responded.

Their mother gave each one a kiss. "Having fun?"

Her daughters exchanged glances.

"Yeah."

"Absolutely."

"I'm glad to hear it." the Captain answered.

Derek and Katherine landed the boards softly; they took off the harnesses they had in their legs and removed their helmets. Then, they greeted their mother and Katherine added warm hug.

After this affective display they remained looking at Amelia who arched an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Can we keep playing, please?" Victoria asked her.

"If I'm not mistaken the airbus will arrive in about fifteen minutes." Derek mentioned.

Their mother had the feeling they would use the puppy eyes any second. "Okay, carry on."

"Then it's your turn, Victoria." her brother told her. She and Katherine got on the boards and took off immediately.

Derek went toward Amelia and pulled gently her sleeve. "Would you let me get rid of this? I'm suffocating." his sisters had sweaters but he also had gloves, scarf, earmuffs and a woolen hat.

She was reluctant to let him but the poor child seemed really uncomfortable. "Alright but leave the scarf on."

The little Canid sighed but he knew this was the best he could get.

Then the Captain spent the rest of the time watching Victoria and Rose. "So this is Sky Croquet, I didn't remember you had this game."

"We neither," Derek commented. "Two years ago Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jim gave it to us, but you put it in the attic saying that we were still too young to use the boards."

"Oh, and now you're not that young anymore, is that right?" she responded.

"Not according to this." He loosened his scarf and took out of his sweater the medallion of the great-great-grandmother Wilfreda. It appeared that they had taken very serious the responsibility she had bestowed on them.

Amelia watched carefully the game and after a while she had to admit it looked fun.

Katherine noticed her mother's curiosity. "Would you like to give it a try, mom?"

"Maybe, how do you play it?"

The little Felinid turned toward her brother. "Derek?"

"It's actually very simple. Obviously is like normal croquet but this is played using hover boards, floating hoops and flying balls. You have to make yours go through as many hoops as possible hitting it with your mallet. Another crucial difference is that you can control the trajectory of the ball with a little antenna in the head of the mallet. You just have to point at the ball with it after the hit and you'll be able to move it in any direction. You'll have to be quick and accurate, though, because the ball loses speed gradually."

At that moment a gust of cold wind blew and Amelia embraced herself. "Isn't a bit c-cold outside to be playing?"

Her son sighed. "Of course but Victoria insisted."

"Yesterday Derek and I won three times in a row against her and Rose." Katherine commented, apparently amused by the thought. "She's very competitive and I guess it wasn't funny for her to be beaten by Derek who doesn't even practice sports."

The little Canid folded his arms. "This game doesn't depend on physical strength but on physics, which I'm particularly well-versed even if I do say it myself."

"And that makes you a formidable opponent." his sister praised him. "I'm serious, Derek, you should think about joining a juvenile Sky Croquet league."

Derek drew half a smile on his face. "Naaah, this game is fun and all but intellectually speaking is not quite a challenge for me. You on the other hand seem to have a natural talent, no wonder Victoria was so persistent to have you in her team today."

Katherine blushed a bit and Amelia was touched seeing her children complimenting each other.

Victoria suddenly landed beside them. "Who's winning?"

"Your team." Derek answered unenthusiastic and without checking the sheet with the score.

"So, are you going to try it, mom?" Katherine inquired.

"Yes, good idea," Rose said excited getting down of the board. "if you like the game maybe you and father could make another team."

"Show us, mom," Victoria asked her handing her the mallet. "I'm sure you have skill for this too."

Amelia never let an opportunity to try something new but she was a little doubtful because Derek made the game sound more complicated than it was. Nevertheless, if she learned to play it, that would be another way to spend quality time with her children. That's why she grabbed the mallet; put the ball at the height they told her to and hit it. Perhaps she should have asked first how much strength she had to use because it went flying like a cannonball. They began to give her instructions but since they were talking at the same time she couldn't understand them.

"Look out!" her son warned her.

The Captain tried to maneuver the ball but she couldn't control it in time and it flew over the wall of the external terrain. Unexpectedly, the ball crashed against something that made a metallic sound and fell to the ground. The children looked at one another surprised which made her realize that wasn't a normal movement of the ball.

"I'll get it." the little Canid volunteered and he headed for the back gate.

Then a lightning parted the sky and for a brief second Amelia could discern a transparent shape floating around the place she was looking at. It wasn't the first time she saw something like that, yet she couldn't believe her eyes. It was the same phenomenon she witnessed years ago during the attack to the convoy where she lost her sister; something was out there using stealth technology!

"DEREK, GET BACK!" she shouted.

He stopped right away because he knew too well that tune but he felt confused since he hadn't done anything to deserve a scolding. "What's wrong, mom?"

The Captain didn't need to explain herself because at that moment Helen appeared in the porch. "Children, the airbus is approaching!"

"Go inside, my little darlings, and get ready for school." their mother ordered them. "Derek, follow your sisters!"

He pointed at the gate. "But what about the…?"

"I'll find it, just go." she interrupted him.

The children gathered around the housekeeper who gave them their backpacks, she escorted them to the airbus and watched them leave before returning to work. She lost track of the time waiting for Amelia to come back from the terrain behind the mansion. When the Captain finally entered in the living room, she looked quite upset, even though she had in her hand the ball she apparently was looking for. Helen was starting to be really worried for the Captain; lately her behavior had been very unusual and every day her stress increased.

A fact that seemed to make the situation worse was the unexpected visit Amelia had the day before. The housekeeper felt weird announcing the presence of an Admiral requesting to talk to Mrs. Doppler in private. She guided Mr. Jones to the Captain's study but five minutes later she was asked to accompany him to the exit. Whatever they discussed made the Felinid be angry for the rest of the day.

Helen knew that Mrs. Doppler was tired physically and mentally, if she continued with that rhythm, she would collapse for sure. That's why she came up with a plan to help her. First she served her a cup of milk to calm her down and then she began to talk nonchalantly while she was preparing the dinner (occasionally giving Amelia tips for cooking). It was during that chat that Helen mentioned the new spa they just opened in the city. The Zirrelian somehow managed to get an invitation for two people to try their facilities for free.

Amelia immediately figured out what Helen was up to when she asked her if she wanted to pay them a visit. The Captain would have probably said no knowing how busy she was. However, her nightmare, her other preoccupations and the recent event in the backyard were driving her nuts. The idea (a bit inappropriate for her taste) of spending a whole morning being spoilt sounded too good to waste it, so she agreed to go. The most difficult part for her was choosing the right attire because she had no idea what to wear in such a place, after a while she finally chose sports clothes. In the meantime, the housekeeper broke her own record finishing all the housework and in less than an hour they both were at the spa checking in.

The only word Amelia could use to describe Helen's ideas was wisdom. She would nave never thought that a good massage would work wonders on her. Some minutes in a Jacuzzi made her worries vanish like the bubbles that burst on the surface of the water. Hot springs, saunas, beauty treatments and all kind of services that she considered rather excessive, proved to be the best medicine to put an end to her stress. She felt like her energy and enthusiasm, which she didn't know she had lost until then, returned with more intensity than ever.

She still couldn't help but thinking of everything that had happened, however, those thoughts no longer had the same influence on her. In the past the Captain was always able to control her feelings and never let that anything discouraged her (ability Katherine inherited). She didn't understand why this time her thoughts affected her in the way they did, maybe because of how quick and the quantity of troubles she had to deal with. Whatever the reason was, she knew now that finding time to get her strength back was almost as important as finding a solution to the problems. When Amelia and Helen left the spa, the Captain thanked sincerely the housekeeper who was relieved and happy of being helpful.

It was a good thing they both were in good mood because they would need it to stand the traffic. They were traveling on the ship Amelia and her husband bought several years ago for long trips with the children, roomy enough for six people but too big to get past the jammed streets. Helen still had to do some chores but despite she offered to take the Captain back to the mansion, she refused to allow the housekeeper do an unnecessary travel since she was in no hurry. She gladly accompanied her because it was more like tour around the city. Not even the thunder and lightning that were announcing storm would have been enough to depress her.

It was well into the afternoon when they arrived at the bookstore of Delbert's friend Roger to pick up some books the Doctor had ordered. It was going to be a quick errand so Helen asked Amelia to wait for her in the ship. That's what she did for a few minutes but after twenty she began to wonder what was taking her so long. She got out to stretch her legs and calm down the slight pain on her left side. She hadn't told anyone but sometimes when she remained seated for too long, the rib she fractured on treasure planet bothered her. That injury had healed long ago so she supposed the pain was in her mind, though she couldn't imagine what could be causing it.

She didn't feel comfortable either knowing that for the last minutes a creature of nasty appearance had been staring at her from across the street. She had a bad feeling when he hid after hearing a patrol nearby, so she looked at the window trying to spot Helen but she was nowhere in sight. She approached the door determined to enter but when she tried to open it she realized it was locked. She knocked several times and looked at the window again but she got no answer. Suddenly, her senses started to sharpen because she felt her surroundings were disturbingly quiet. It was then that she heard voices in the adjacent alley and got close to investigate. When she turned in the corner she saw a Mantavor and a Tuskrus, to her shock and dismay one of them was carrying Helen unconscious. With feline reflexes Amelia stealthily approached them without being noticed and hid behind a huge empty box.

"Why did you bring her? I told you to wait upstairs."

"_I'm sick of waiting. Besides, we're gonna take her with us, who cares where we have her?_"

"What if someone sees us? Stop clowning around and do what you're told. I'll meet the others here."

"_What __about the other one? She was supposed to stay in the mansion, what is she doing here?_"

"I don't know and I don't care, we were only hired to capture the Zirrelian, not to ask questions. The leader will deal with her."

Amelia quickly understood the danger she was in. She hadn't had to face a situation like that in a long time but she had to do something or those bandits might escape taking Helen with them. However, she was in a serious disadvantage because she was alone, unarmed and without knowing how many crooks she would have to fight. The first thing she had to do was to find a place to hide because the creature that had been watching her was probably an accomplice in charge of keeping an eye on her. And she was right, seconds later she heard a voice coming from the corner.

"She went this way, quick!"

The Captain was trapped, if she came out of her hiding place, the ones who had Helen would see her but if she stayed there, the others would find her. She had to think fast and the only thing she could come up with was getting in the box hoping they didn't search it. She put the lid on and remained quiet paying attention to the external sounds.

"Where is she?" someone said in a harsh voice.

"_TC18 just took her upstairs._"

"I want to see her!"

"_O-of course, f-follow me._"

The alley was filled with footsteps and when it went silent; Amelia carefully removed the lid and came out after making sure no one was there. It was unbelievable that such a hiding place would be so effective, though she wasn't sure if she had to be happy that the bandits were such fools. She saw a fire escape at the end of the alley and went up to the first floor. Since the fire door could only be opened from inside, she climbed a drainpipe until she reached the ceiling. Once there, she went toward the nearest skylight and took a look. She spotted the bandit who had taken Helen and right in front of him there was another one wearing a camouflage uniform. He was a Karzarius; a being that looked like a shark, talking in the same harsh voice she had heard before.

"YOU IDIOTS! How come you lost sight of Captain Amelia?"

"_B-but Leader, we didn't see anyone in the alley. TC31 was supposed to watch her._"

The enraged voice of the leader made the room shake. "He didn't think you'd be so blind to let her escape." when he saw the other one was about to say something, he glared at him. "SHUT UP! I don't want to hear excuses; you stay here and guard these two. Everyone, search the streets and the bookstore; she couldn't have gone far… well, what are you waiting for? SCRAM!"

Everyone rushed to the door as if they had been whipped. When the guard was alone, the Captain took a drabloon out of her pocket; she opened the skylight slowly and dropped it inside. The bandit immediately grabbed his sword and looked everywhere. He saw something shining on the floor and when he bent down to pick it up, she fell on him; leaving him unconscious.

"Don't mind me, I'm just dropping by." Amelia said grinning. She waited to see if somebody heard the ruckus, then she closed the door and blocked it with a metal chair. She seized the sword, went toward the armchair where the housekeeper was lying and patted gently her tentacle. "_I'm sorry Helen, this is my fault._" She mentally apologized. Suddenly, she was startled when she heard a soft banging coming from behind a desk. She grasped the sword, went over there carefully and found Henry, the employee who worked in the bookstore, tied and gagged. She quickly knelt down beside him to cut the rope but before removing the gag, she asked him to be quiet.

"Thanks but, how are you?" the little Zandarian said in a soft voice.

"I'm Amelia Doppler." she introduced herself. "You must know my husband."

"The Doctor?"

The Felinid nodded.

"Those thugs broke in this morning." he declared rather scared. "They tied me up and left me here, I thought they were going to rob the place but I overheard they just wanted to catch a Zirrelian woman, is that her?"

"Yes." she answered without taking her eyes off of the door.

"They seem to be looking for you too, who are they and why are they trying catch you?" Henry inquired puzzled.

"I wish I know but this is not the time to find out." the Captain replied. "We need to get out of here before they are back." she stood up and looked in every direction. "Your name is Henry, right? Well, Mr. Henry do you know another way out?"

"The fire escape." he answered point at a spot she overlooked. "The door is hidden behind that bookcase because I moved it to clean it; they attacked me before I had time to put it back."

An exit the bandits forgot to secure? It appeared that the good luck was on her side that day but she knew that could change any moment. They both moved the bookcase as silently as they could and went toward Helen afterwards.

"Can you carry her?" she asked the little Zandarian.

"Don't worry ma'am; I have practice carrying boxes full of books."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the other side of the blocked door and Henry almost had a heart attack when he felt someone trying to open it.

"Why is this locked? Open up, TC18." the leader demanded.

The Captain and the employee took the housekeeper and ran to the exit. Once out, she used the sword to jam the fire door. The weather seemed to be playing against them because it had started to rain and that made the steps of the fire escape very slippery. They had to risk running into someone in the alley because it was terrifying to hear the angered screams of the leader when he found out his prisoners had run away. They finally managed to reach the alley safe and sound but before they could get away, the fire door was violently opened with a shot. They were too exposed and they would be seen if they didn't find a hiding place. Luckily for them, the door of the storage wasn't locked so she pulled him inside.

"What are you doing? We just got out!" Henry exclaimed scared.

"They're looking for us _outside_; we might have a chance if we stay here for now." Amelia explained him. Then, she hushed him putting a finger on his lips because she could hear someone approaching. She looked around and made him a sign to hide behind some piles of boxes. Honestly, she didn't think that would be effective again but apparently it worked when seconds later two bandits crossed the storage and went out without noticing them. A tumult broke out in the alley and for several distressing minutes they paid close attention to every sound. She knew they couldn't continue like that, sooner or later they wouldn't have enough strength to carry Helen and someone could have the "brilliant" idea of searching the bookstore again.

She waited until everything was relatively calmed to venture outside. She took a look in the alley and since the coast was clear, she headed for the corner to investigate. One bandit was guarding her ship while six more were patrolling the street.

"_Blast it! It's a dead end._" she sighed frustrated inwardly. Who would have believed that she would have to confront such a precarious situation and right when she thought she had finally relaxed? She returned to the storage and found Henry trying to wake up the housekeeper. He looked up hoping to hear good news but her face was telling otherwise.

"There's no way out," she informed him frowning. "at least not for all of us."

The little Zandarian arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Amelia put hand on Helen's forehead. "I'm their target, so I'm going to made them go after me. I want you to wait here and when you feel no one's around, take Helen to a hospital."

"WHAT? That's just crazy!" he exclaimed. "There must be another way. Maybe if we stay here…"

"Don't argue, just do it!" the Captain ordered him.

Henry couldn't believe she was willing to sacrifice for them. But it didn't matter how selfless and brave she was, he couldn't allow the wife of his friend the Doctor to risk her life. He tried frantically to think of any other choice and it was then that he remembered something that fear probably didn't let him before.

"Wait!" he stopped her grabbing her arm. "The building next door is an annex of the bookstore. There's an entrance in the alley and if we hide there, they won't find us."

The said entrance was in front of the storage and the Captain had considered it already as possible escape route. She dismissed it because it was a security door and it looked impossible to open, at least by force. Amelia didn't want them to risk being seen but frankly that plan sounded safer than hers so she accepted. They carefully crossed the alley with Helen and they stopped near the security door. Henry immediately typed a password in the panel on the wall but since it was also an electric door, it made a loud noise when it opened. The little Zandarian slapped his forehead because he had forgotten that was going to happen.

They didn't lose time and took Helen inside before closing the door. They remained there waiting to hear voices or footsteps but apparently they had outwitted the bandits temporarily, so Henry breathed relived. The Captain checked her surroundings, even though it was almost completely dark her eyes hadn't problems to discern that she was in a massive room without windows and with large shelves full to the brim with stationery.

"Is there a holo-transmitter around?" she asked him.

"There's one upstairs in the office." he answered.

Amelia found a swivel chair with wheels and they put the housekeeper there to transport her easily. They decided to keep the lights off but Henry didn't need them because he knew well the way. The place was a labyrinth of hallways and with certain difficulty he led them to the stairs.

"Stay here with her." the Felinid asked him. She went up and crossed a small metal bridge where everything in the room could be seen. She should have predicted that she would find the door of the office locked but for some reason she thought it would be opened. After scolding herself briefly for her mistake, she turned around and walked back to find something to help her open it. She stopped abruptly in her track when she heard the noise of the electric door; she looked over the handrail and saw the bandits entering in the building. How they figured out the password was the least of her concerns now that they had nowhere to run. But Amelia was already tired of running away; the time to fight her enemies had come.

The lights were turned on and one of the bandits saw her in the bridge. "There she is!" he exclaimed firing his weapon.

The Captain quickly jumped off to dodge the shot and landed on a shelf.

The voice of the leader resounded in the room. "What are you doing, blockhead? We need her alive, use the long-range stun guns."

Amelia took advantage of this to locate the fuse box, she seized the first heavy object she could find and threw it with all her strength. With incredible accuracy she hit the box, causing a short circuit and the lights were cut.

"Nice try, Cap'n, but you better surrender," the leader warned her. "this is the only exit and you can't beat us."

"Oh really, why don't you come here and find out, wuss?" she dared him.

The leader growled and turned toward his underlings. "You four take the right, you three the left, you and you stay with me watching the exit, the rest of you surround the building."

The bandits began to walk in the hallways slowly using the faint light coming from the alley to find their way. They split to cover more ground but soon they realized they weren't dealing with an ordinary woman. They really didn't know who was chasing whom and they were frightened feeling as if a predator was stalking them. One by one the bandits were falling. It was such the fear among them that they spared Amelia some trouble when they accidentally stunned one their fellows. The leader couldn't stop insulting his incompetent underlings. Unfortunately, what she was afraid of happened, she heard Henry screaming and saw when the bandits took him with Helen to the entrance.

"Alright, Cap'n, I'm tired of this stupid cat and mouse game." the leader said with a wicked smile. "We have your friends, get out of there immediately or they will suffer the consequences."

Amelia surprised everyone by jumping in front of him from atop a shelf. "I should have known that scum like you would have to resort to this kind of cowardly trick."

"Shut up and drop the stun gun." he demanded.

She threw it brusquely to the floor. The bandits made her knelt down to tie her hands and when they were putting a gag on her mouth, the leader smiled with satisfaction. They did the same to Helen and Henry before taking everyone out of the building. The rain had started to become a drizzle and the sound of the thunders was fading away. In the street outside the alley Amelia could see another ship ready to depart. What dreadful destiny awaited her?, was there something she could do to avert it? She was feeling like that occasion on treasure planet when she was captured by pirates, only this time neither Delbert nor Jim were there to help her. As she approached the ship her future began to look bleaker, like someone who is dragged before the executioner. Suddenly, a man wearing a mask and a cloak appeared in the corner and the bandits stopped.

The leader stepped forward. "Who the heck are you?"

The masked one didn't move but they saw someone falling behind him and they realized it was one of their fellows. They pulled out their weapons and began to shoot at the stranger. They were sure their shots were accurate but inexplicably he didn't fall to the ground and when they stopped to reload he pounced on them. They tried to fight back but he was too fast and he was using martial arts; with punches and kicks that knocked them out instantaneously. The leader put his arm around Amelia's neck and started to move back. In matter of seconds the masked one finished the whole gang and focused his attention on the one who had Amelia. He threw one of the bandits at the feet of the Karzarius to show him what was going to happen if he didn't let go his hostage. However, he refused to acknowledge defeat; he got rid of his weapon, he took out a stick of dynamite and tossed it in front of the stranger.

"If you don't want us to blow into pieces you better get out of my way." the leader threatened him showing menacing the detonator.

Amelia was absolutely convinced that he was just bluffing. That scalawag was probably too scared to sacrifice himself; much less after all he had to do to capture her. That's why she stamped on his foot and while he was busy screaming in pain, she kicked the detonator. The masked one caught it in the air but it was already activated and a little screen on the stick showed a countdown of five seconds. He immediately picked up the dynamite and executed an incredible jump to the ceiling. The entire alley shook with the explosion; the leader carried the Captain on his shoulder and ran toward the ship. When he was about to get in, the stranger fell from the ceiling, he stood up slowly with his cloak still on fire as if nothing had happen. That image made the leader's hair stand on end, whoever the masked one was it wasn't from this world. The Karzarius released Amelia and fled in the ship.

The drizzle that still persisted eventually put out the fire on him. The stranger removed the mask and the cloak to reveal who… or what he was: an armored robot. The arm he used to grab the stick was no longer there but that didn't keep him from untying Amelia and helping her stand up. She was still a bit dizzy because of the explosion but at least everything she just witnessed made sense now. She returned right away to the alley to find Helen and Henry, followed by the robot. She checked the housekeeper's pulse because she had been unconscious for too long.

The robot knelt beside them; illuminated the Zirrelian with his eyes and after a few seconds he spoke. "Scan: terminated. Status of vital signs: stable. Diagnostic: anesthetic chemical detected."

The Captain felt somewhat less worried knowing that Helen was just sedated. Poor Henry wasn't so lucky, with him they used a stun gun and he would be unconscious for hours. The Felinid carried the housekeeper and the robot took care of Henry; she didn't trust him completely but if wanted to hurt them he wouldn't have saved them. They took them inside the bookstore and settled them in armchairs. Amelia thought of calling the constables but it wasn't necessary because she could hear sirens in the distance, probably attracted for the explosion. Suddenly, she noticed her hands were slightly shaking, she could barely believe she had survived such a horrible experience and she still didn't know what was going on. She didn't expect the robot to have all the answers but maybe he could explain what he was doing there.

She frowned and folded her arms. "Who are you?"

He just remained immobile staring at her.

"Who sent you?" the Captain insisted.

Again, no answer.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Amelia was starting to get angry. Apparently his ears were damaged but he wasn't fooling her not even for a second. "Stop pretending, alright? I know you're not a simple robot, you're an avatar; you're not programmed, someone controls you using a mental interface."

The eyes of the machine seemed to express surprise.

"What's more, I know you're an officer," she continued. "those movements you used against the bandits are only taught in the Interstellar Academy."

"You are clever woman," he finally answered. "but there's no time to waste, this is not over yet." he lifted Helen, carried her on his shoulder and quickly headed for the main entrance.

"HEY, where are you taking her?" she said running after the robot.

He put the housekeeper in the back seat of Amelia's ship. "Take her with you, that way you'll be sure that she's alright. I'll take care of the Zandarian."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the blazes is going on!" she exclaimed furiously.

"I suggest you leave now if you don't want to spend the rest of the day being interrogated by the police." he advised her.

The Felinid glared at him. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I want answers!"

"You were the primary target," the metal man responded turning around to look at her. "if this operation failed, they would go after the secondary target. Your children are in danger."

The Captain's reaction was almost instantaneous. She didn't care if it was true or not, she got in the ship with a leap, started the engine and left at full speed. How could this day become such a nightmare? She could hardly concentrate in the road; all she could think of was her little ones. She wanted to hold them in her arms like never in her life. She didn't even know what she was going to do if she had to fight against more bandits. It was best for them not to find out what she was capable of if they tried to take her children away from her.


	29. saving a friend

Chapter twenty-nine: saving a friend

The bell of Four Meadows rang announcing the end of classes and the hallways were quickly packed with students getting ready to go home. Derek came out of a classroom with a wide smile on his face followed by Victoria who had a totally opposite expression.

"How did you do on your test, sis?" he inquired innocently.

She turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "You have to ask?"

"You don't learn if you don't ask." her brother commented.

"Well, learn this: it's none of your business." Victoria replied.

"Don't get mad, I just wanted to know if your self-study session turned out effective." he said trying to calm her down.

The little Felinid folded her arms and looked away. "If you want to know so badly then no; it didn't work."

"Does it mean that you'll let me help you next time?" Derek asked her.

Victoria pouted and frowned, it wasn't that she didn't want him to help her study history (the subject she hated the most); in fact she considered it very kind of him but knowing her brother he probably had way much more knowledge than all of her books together or even more information than the professor Harper. The thought of spending hours hearing him talk to his heart's content was not very comforting.

While they were walking in the hallway they saw Rose chatting with a red-haired Felinid. When their sister saw them she said good-bye to her best friend and joined them. "Good afternoon dearest brother and sister, how did you do on your test?"

Victoria rolled her eyes and sighed; Derek covered his mouth to contain his laughter and whispered: "_Don't ask._"

The light brown-haired little one looked at Rose's friend. "It seems that Diana is still worried, she hasn't found her pet, has she?"

Her sister sighed. "No, not yet. It grieves me to see her like that; I've tried to cheer her up but she's awfully upset."

Derek arched an eyebrow. "She shouldn't have brought it for show and tell, let alone take it out to the garden."

"She didn't think it was going to run away." Rose replied.

"Sorry to tell you this but she hasn't got a chance of finding her pet." he mentioned. "That specie is very skilled finding places to hide, especially when…"

"You're not helping, Derek." Victoria intervened when she saw that Rose was starting to feel really sad for her friend.

The little Canid felt ashamed and stopped talking about it.

When they reached the main entrance they spotted Katherine, who was in a corner looking toward another hallway. Victoria called her but she didn't hear her so she approached her to get her attention. "Katherine, what are you doing?"

Her sister was startled; she turned around and put her hands behind her back. "Nothing, I'm not doing anything!"

Victoria looked at her suspicious. "Oh really, then why are you hiding?"

The dark brown-haired little one avoided making eye contact. "W-what are you talking about? I'm not hiding; I was just waiting for you, and look at the time we're running late, we better leave now or we're not going to…"

"Wait a minute, what were you looking at with so much interest?" her sister took a look around the corner and smiled widely. "Oooh, I see."

In the other hallway near the lockers was Edwin taking some books and putting them in his backpack. Derek and Rose got close to look but Victoria made a gesture with her hand to keep them behind her. They looked at each other and when the exchange student left, Victoria put her arm on Katherine's shoulders. "You should try to talk to him, who knows? You might become… good friends."

"Who?" Derek and Rose said at the same time.

"Edwin, the new kid, remember him?" Victoria answered.

The little Canid arched an eyebrow. "Good luck with that, I've tried to talk to him but he always walks away in a hurry and no one knows were he goes during the recess."

"You're not the only one," Rose mentioned. "my friends attend a class with him and they say he doesn't speak with anyone. Maybe that's why everyone is curious about him."

"Unfortunately, I think is the other way around; no one speaks with him because they're scared." her brother commented.

Katherine looked at him confused. "Scared?"

"I'm afraid so because he… is… half Procyon." Derek explained.

"Half Procyon?" the light brown-haired little one exclaimed.

Rose turned her head toward her because she thought her tune was completely inappropriate. "Victoria, I'm surprised at you! That's no way of treating someone just because of his race."

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against him," she defended herself. "but that explains a lot of things. My teammates are always asking me questions about him; I thought he was just that interesting but now I know it's because I'm the only one who dares to talk to him."

The blonde-haired little one snorted in disapproval. "Shame on them, how can they do this to him if they don't even know him? It's outrageous!"

"You're right," Victoria agreed. "a good kid like him shouldn't be treated that way, not after all the efforts he's been making to adapt. It's unbelievable but in just two weeks he managed to learn our language, you can't notice his accent anymore. He's also a great swimmer; I really enjoy competing with him in our team's practice."

"Poor Edwin," Katherine said looking down. "Procyons are not precisely popular but he must be feeling like an outcast and it's not fair."

Derek folded his arms. "I know, it's a nasty business but whether we like it or not, that's the way it is. However, I feel sorry for him too, I wish I could do something to help him."

"Perhaps he won't think that everybody hates him if we invite him to come with us to Uncle Jim's party." Katherine suggested nonchalantly. All of a sudden, her brother and sisters stared at her and she frowned because she didn't like it when they did that. "Now what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, that idea is most magnificent!" Rose acknowledged.

Victoria playfully nudged Katherine and spoke like singing. "First flowers and now a party; keep that up and before we know it we'll be hearing you-know-what bells."

"Knock it off already." her sister replied.

"A good idea in theory" the little Canid admitted. "but it's too late to put it into practice."

"What do you mean by that?" Victoria inquired baffled.

"Edwin's father comes personally to take him home and he's always punctual. They must have left while we were talking."

Rose and Victoria looked at each other and Katherine felt disappointed. Although it was a good idea it was also pointless. Since there was nothing they could do about it, they went to their lockers to get ready their backpacks and they headed for the exit afterwards.

"By the way, how did you do on your test?" Katherine wanted to know.

Derek began to laugh, Victoria rolled her eyes and her shoulders slumped. The dark brown-haired little one didn't understand what was so funny but none of them said another word while they were crossing the western garden to reach the parking lot. All of their classmates were already queuing up to get on the airbuses and they joined them to board the one that had the route of their mansion. There they found Steven; Derek's human friend. He was chubby, tall and with short hair. Since he was with them working in a project for the professor Rachelle, he started to discuss what they were going to do for next week. Everybody was listening carefully except Katherine, who just nodded once in a while and let her brother and sisters to participate actively in the conversation. She leaned her back against the airbus, folded her arms and looked around without focusing on anything in particular. She didn't mean to ignore Steven but she couldn't take Edwin out of her head. She was trying to think of a solution for the situation he had to endure in Four Meadows (though her imagination occasionally showed images of his golden mane and his piercing eyes). Steven didn't mind that she didn't say a word or seemed distracted but then he asked her something to know her opinion about what he just said.

"Katherine, say something!" Rose reproached her when she didn't answer immediately.

"Huh?" her sister said waking up from her trance. "Oh… yes, yes, I agree with you, Stephen."

"STEVEN!" Victoria corrected her severely.

"_What's wrong with your sister?_" the human whispered.

"She's lost in space" Derek responded annoyed. "as usual."

"I'm sorry Steven." Katherine apologized embarrassed.

Victoria put her hands on her hips. "I thought you had got rid of that irritating habit."

"I said I was sorry." her sister replied getting angry.

Steven felt that they were being a bit harsh. "Hey, chillax partners, it's not big deal. Sometimes everybody acts as if the cat got their…"

"DO NOT… finish that sentence," Katherine warned him. "cat jokes really get on my nerves."

Her reaction surprised Steven. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy Kitty Kathy; I wasn't trying to make fun of you but forgive me if I upset you in some way."

The dark brown-haired little one sighed. "It's nothing personal, Steven; it's just that I don't get why everybody thinks it's funny to compare Felinids to cats. Wouldn't you feel insulted if I compare humans to those you call monkeys?" Victoria and Rose thought their sister was right to a certain extent.

"Hmm… I think I get your point." he reasoned. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"Never mind, I know you didn't do it on purpose." she reassured him.

Steven folded his arm and looked down frowning. "Come to think of it, it's a weird coincidence that cats are so similar to your race since they're not from your planet."

Victoria suddenly drew a fake smile and clenched her teeth. "Steveeeeen, careful what you saaaaay."

"Actually, it's not a coincidence; it has to do with an interesting theory that explains how life scatters across the universe." Derek commented with enthusiasm.

Victoria slapped her forehead, luckily for her they were about to get on the airbus so she could sit with her friends away from him. Since they were not talking about the project anymore, Katherine looked around to distract herself again; it was then that she noticed something was going on. Her classmates were looking in the same direction and were whispering as if they were afraid of being heard. She stood on her toes to look over the crowd and spotted a mister wearing an elegant outfit standing next to a limo ship. She thought there was nothing unusual about him that deserved such level of attention until she heard someone saying that he was a Procyon. She remained watching him carefully; for years she had been hearing nothing but bad things about that race, she didn't believe in rumors but everyone else certainly did. However, the real reason she couldn't stop looking at him was because he was probably Edwin's father.

The Procyon took out a gold watch from his pocket and checked the time. Katherine looked up toward the big clock in the old bell tower of Four Meadows; a lot of time had elapsed since the end of classes and if he was there it meant Edwin was still around.

"…given that they share the same unicellular ancestor, it's completely comprehensible that life-forms from different planets evolve in similar ways." Derek continued. "As one might expect, the theory has its pros and cons. The doctor Bertram, for example, states that these microorganisms would never survive the impact of the asteroid; therefore it's not a viable way for them to travel from one planet to another. On the other hand, the biologist Arthur Benedetti is convinced that…" suddenly he stopped in the stairs when he was getting on the airbus. "I'm sorry but where's Mr. Wallace?" On the seat where his friend the driver used to sit there was a wolf-like creature called Lupid. Other students found odd to see him there too.

"He called in sick, I'm his replacement." the stranger said.

"He was perfectly fine this morning." the little Canid replied.

"Now he's not," the new driver cut him short. "you're coming in or what?"

"Why aren't you wearing the regulation driver uniform?" Derek inquired feeling that something was wrong.

"Listen brat, I ain't got all day, get up, sit down and zip it." the Lupid ordered him.

"Hey, don't talk to my brother like that!" Rose defended him. "Professor Yolanda!"

A Cragorian woman (a rock-like creature) approached the door of the airbus. "What's the matter, Miss Doppler, why did the queue stop?"

"The driver is being rude to my brother." the blonde-haired little one answered.

The professor looked at him from top to bottom. "Who are you and where's Mr. Wallace?"

"Sick, apparently." Derek said skeptical.

The Cragorian began to interrogate the stranger but he wasn't paying much attention to her, he only was glaring at the children. Then, Victoria realized that Katherine wasn't behind her anymore. She started to look for her, after a few seconds she spotted her in front of the Procyon and she quickly went toward her.

"Victoria?" Rose said going after her sister.

The little Canid followed them; the Lupid was about to do the same but the professor stood in his way. "Not so fast, I want to see your driver's license or I'm calling security."

Victoria stopped beside Katherine, Rose and Derek caught them a moment later. Their classmates were amazed that the Dopplers had gathered courage to approach the Procyon but he looked friendly rather than a scary person.

"Sorry for the interruption, these are my siblings." Katherine introduced them.

"Jhadi vezda knava." Edwin's father said smiling.

Rose and Derek exchanged glances and only Victoria responded: "Good afternoon, sir."

"Aleksei van derr Castell." he introduced himself bowing his head. The children told him their names and shook his hand.

"I think Mr. van der Castell has a bit of trouble speaking our language," Katherine mentioned. "but he understands very well everything you say to him."

The Procyon approached the light brown-haired little one. "I haf seen face ven I luk forr Edvin, Captain Victorria, da?"

"That's me but just Victoria, please."

"Edvin speaks verry vell of you." the Procyon commented. "By ze vay, haf you seen son someverre?"

"We saw him in a hallway twenty minutes ago." she answered. "We thought he had left but he must be still busy with something."

"I see. Sorry Miss Kazerrine, vat vas zat about parrty?"

Unexpectedly, they started to hear screams coming from the garden. "NOOOOO, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Everybody turned around scared.

"I know that voice!" Rose exclaimed running toward the garden.

"Rose, wait!" Victoria called her running after her; followed by her brother.

Katherine didn't know what to do, she didn't want to miss the opportunity to talk to Mr. van der Castell but she didn't want them to go by themselves either.

"Go vit siblinks." the Procyon told her with a smile. She smiled back, said good-bye and left.

The children found a crowd making a circle. Rose, who was first to get there, saw her friend Diana kneeling in the center covering her face with her hands and crying. The blonde-haired little one grabbed her arms and helped her to stand up. "What happened, Diana?" her friend tried to answer but she was sobbing too much to understand what she was saying. Rose hugged her and patted her head to calm her down. At that moment, she noticed Diana's uniform was ripped in the shoulder and she had a deep wound. "Who did this to you?"

"It was the new guy, Edwin is it?" someone from the crowd said.

"Come again?" Victoria asked astonished.

"It's true, we all saw him," another student declared. "he approached her from behind and attacked her."

A second later the professor Yolanda arrived and demanded an explanation, when she found out what was going on, she took Diana to the infirmary. Rose refused to leave her friend alone so she accompanied them. Derek, Victoria and Katherine remained in the garden while their classmates began to disperse.

"I knew that kid couldn't be trusted." someone mentioned.

"Yeah, he's a Procyon; sooner or later he was going to cause some trouble." someone else said.

Victoria frowned feeling betrayed. "I cannot believe this, how could he do something like that? It makes no blooming sense! And here I thought he was a nice guy."

"Don't jump to conclusions yet," Katherine advised her. "we don't know what really happened."

Victoria went toward one of the classmates who had witnessed the incident. "Do you know which way the new guy took?" he pointed at the school and she headed for the entrance.

"Where are you going?" her brother asked.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Edwin is in the swimming team and his behavior makes us look bad. He's not going to ruin our reputation; not if I have something to say about it." with that she left.

"We better follow her," Derek told Katherine. "I don't know why but I get the feeling that Edwin didn't want to hurt Diana."

The children started to search the school asking everybody they ran into the whereabouts of the exchange student. Their quest led them to the second floor where another group was gathering in the hallway. The children managed to make their way through the crowd and they found Edwin who apparently was in trouble again. A young Densadron; a huge being with a muscular torso and four arms, had him against the wall holding him by the shirt. That kid was a fool or he simply didn't know who he was messing with, that was Victor Leclair; the meanest bully in Four Meadows.

"Answer me, why did you shove me?" the Densadron demanded. "You think that was funny?"

Edwin didn't say a word because he was absolutely terrified. No one dared to intervene, not just because of his threatening appearance but because Victor's father was the biggest benefactor of the school and that, as unfair as it sounded, gave his son the right to do anything he wanted without fearing the consequences.

The Densadron raised the exchange student who could barely touch the floor with his feet. Then, the eyes of the kid began to fill with tears and Victor laughed cruelly. "What, are you gonna wet yourself too? Go ahead, maybe then I'll feel disgusted or amused enough to let you go."

"Release him, Victor; don't you see you're hurting him?" Derek ordered him and everyone turned around gasping.

The bully gave him a sidelong glance for a second. "Buzz off, tadpole; this is not your problem."

"I'm making it my problem now," the little Canid replied. "let him go or… else."

Victor focused his attention on him and put Edwin down but without releasing him. "Seems like someone has a lot of courage today, why, because you went to the gym or you took karate lessons and now you feel strong enough to beat me up?"

"Courage has nothing to do with strength," Derek commented. "but cowardice has everything to do with picking on those weaker than you."

The Densadron freed the kid who immediately ran away scared. "Are you calling me a coward?"

"I've never seen you messing with someone your own size." the little Canid responded.

"_Derek, don't make him angry!_" Victoria whispered.

"I know what I'm doing." he replied stepping back while Victor was getting closer.

"Alright, funny guy, you just won a free trip to the infirmary."

"You two go after Edwin." he ordered his sisters.

Katherine looked at him concerned. "But…"

"Just go! I'll be fine."

They obeyed and left.

Derek kept moving back until the wall stopped him. "Come on, Victor, we don't have to do this, there's probably a more civilized way to…"

"I hope you still have your milk teeth because you're gonna need to grow those back." the Densadron said cracking his knuckles.

Victoria and Katherine went to the third floor looking for Edwin. The light brown-haired little one ran in the hallway as fast as she could with her sister who could barely keep up following her. Finally, they reached a bifurcation and since there was nobody nearby or in the classrooms to ask for directions, they stopped.

"Victoria, slow down, I can't run as fast as you." Katherine complained with a hand on her chest and panting. "I get tired easily."

"You think I'm not tired?" Victoria said rhetorically. "That kid's legs sure are fast, no wonder he's a good swimmer."

Still trying to get her breath back, the dark brown-haired little one looked around. "Now what? We don't know which way to go."

"We could split to cover more ground." her sister suggested.

"I think we should go back," Katherine said. "I'm worried about Derek."

"We've come too far to go back now," Victoria replied. "our brother risked to save Edwin from something he probably brought upon himself, the least he can do is explain why he caused so many troubles. You take this hallway; I'll take the other one." Then, she ran and disappeared from view in seconds.

Katherine didn't have time to argue so she sighed instead. She explored the place calmly since she didn't need to run like her sister, but the pursuit had no longer meaning to her. Even if she could find Edwin, she didn't know what she was going to say to him. Then, she reached another bifurcation and no one was around so she decided to put an end to that foolish chase; she wanted to ensure that Derek was okay. But when she was about to leave, she saw something in the distance that attracted her attention. She went over there and found Edwin's backpack near a spiral staircase with a sign of "restricted area".

She had never been there before and despite her logic was telling her otherwise, she chose to follow her instinct, she picked up the backpack and went up. She started to hear the rhythmic sound of some cogs as she was getting close to the upper floor. Once there, she found a wooden door almost completely worn-out that was half-opened. She put her backpack and Edwin's aside and pushed the door which creaked loudly. Katherine entered a room with an extremely high ceiling. The only lights that could hardly illuminate were the ones coming from tiny holes in the structure. The most significant feature of the place was the gigantic bronze bell in the center of the room, connected to the mechanism of a clock. That was undoubtedly the old bell tower of Four Meadows; with emphasis on old. The brick walls were covered in cobwebs, the wooden floor had missing planks and there was dust everywhere. Rose would have been shocked if she had to enter such a deplorable room. Katherine, however, ventured further to check with caution. There were lots of materials around because the place was also used as storage.

"Edwin, are you there?" she called him and waited for a response. "I'm Katherine; Victoria's sister." she could only hear the cogs and the planks creaking under her feet. "Don't be scared, I just want to talk to you." suddenly, she heard something flapping its wings in the ceiling. They were probably pigeons but in a place like that it was more likely that they were… bats! That thought petrified her, how could she forget that a bell tower was a perfect nest for them? In her mind she didn't imagine harmless flying mammals but beasts with long teeth ready to bite her neck. As an ability she seemed to have perfected, she sharpened her senses to an ultrasensitive level. She could perceive the slightest movement around her; it was then that she felt footsteps in a corner where the light almost didn't reach. Still hearing the flapping, she struggled with the urge of running away and went toward the source of the footsteps. She stopped in front of a big empty bookcase and felt someone breathing agitated behind it. "It's that you, Edwin?"

All of a sudden she heard the racket of something breaking; the bookcase began to lean forward and Katherine jumped before it fell down. She would have been crushed if it wasn't for her quick reflexes. She couldn't believe that the kid had thrown it at her. They said that Procyons were treacherous but she never thought he would go that far. She remembered her encounter with the exchange student in the spaceport and felt like fool for letting him deceive her with his so called gallantry. She stood up; she cleaned her uniform as best as she could, she looked behind the bookcase and found Edwin lying on the floor face up. "Have you lost it, what were you trying to do?"

The exchange student looked up and protected his head with his arms. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Katherine frowned at him unsure of what to do next, but then she realized that the kid's leg was trapped under a broken plank. She looked at the floor where the bookcase was a second ago and saw it was destroyed. Apparently, it was an accident; he tripped breaking the planks and that's why the bookcase collapsed. She knelt to help him release his leg, once free he sat down and curled up on the corner frightened.

"Don't worry, Edwin, I know it wasn't your fault."

He didn't move a muscle and burst into tears.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm not mad at you." Katherine said with a soft gentle voice. She tried to touch his shoulder but he got away from her. Then, the dark brown-haired little one took a handkerchief out of her pocket and she offered it to him with a smile. The kid stretched his arm hesitant; he seized it and dried his tears. "Why did you come to this place, Edwin?"

"T-to… hide…" he answered sobbing.

The Felinid took a look around. "There are better places to hide."

"This… is my… refuge." Edwin said calmer. "Here I'm… safe."

She arched an eyebrow. "From what?"

"From everyone else…" he responded.

Katherine looked down sad because she knew what he meant. "I'm sorry you have to put up with this, Edwin, being half Procyon it's not an excuse for them to treat you that way."

"I don't mind, I'm used to it." the kid mentioned. "Ironically, I was always treated like this in my old school for not being one hundred percent Procyon. You see, lineage is very important for my people and it's considered disgraceful to mix with other races. My whole life I've been rejected but I can honestly say that I don't hold a grudge against anyone."

"Really, how so?" the Felinid inquired curious.

"The only ones with the courage to talk to me are kind-hearted people who don't care about what others might think. The most difficult part of leaving my planet was saying good-bye to my friends. I didn't think I would find someone like them here but your sister Victoria proved me wrong." he removed a tear from his eye. "Though after what happened today, I don't think she would want to be my friend anymore."

"Don't say that, of course she's going to be your friend!" Katherine exclaimed feeling so much compassion for Edwin that she almost started to cry. "And so will I."

The kid was surprised by her last sentence (and he felt more thrilled than he was willing to admit). "Thank you." he said smiling.

She stood up and helped him to do the same. He tried to give back her handkerchief but when she took it the tolls of the bell resounded in the room and she dropped it. They covered their ears and closed their eyes waiting for the deafening tolls to stop.

The room returned to be relatively quiet and she looked at the exchange student. "There are definitively better places to hide." When her ears stopped ringing, she heard a creature making a noise she had never heard before. At first, she got scared because she thought it was a bat, but then she realized that the sound wasn't coming from above but from a different corner.

Edwin heard it too and he immediately went toward that place. She followed him and when they got there, he started to remove some crates. Inside of one, resting on an old rag, there was a creature and even though she hadn't seen it before, it wasn't difficult for her to deduce it was a cat! So she finally was face to face with the animal that was the source of those human sayings that annoyed her. A closer examination revealed that it was a female cat, since there were four little kittens meowing beside her. Katherine remained watching them and after a while she couldn't resist the temptation of carrying one. The little feline had his eyes closed but he was shakily moving his head like trying to find out whose hand was holding him. She didn't blame cats for those sayings that caused so many inconveniences for her in the past; in fact she thought kittens were absolutely adorable. The mother began to meow, so she put the little one back in the crate.

"Is this your pet?" she asked Edwin.

"No," he answered. "she belongs to some girl called Diana."

Her amazement was clearly noticeable. "Is this Diana's lost pet?"

The kid arched an eyebrow. "You know her?"

"She's Rose's friend; my other sister." she commented contemplating the cat. "How did you find her pet?"

"She was already here when I came to this place a week ago." Edwin responded. "I didn't know it was lost until I heard that girl in the garden talking about it."

Katherine looked serious at him and decided to ask the question she had been avoiding to make. "What happened in the garden, Edwin? They said you attacked Diana."

"I didn't do anything like that!" he denied emphatically. "I'm innocent; I'm incapable of doing such a thing, I'm… I'm…"

"That's okay, I believe you." the Felinid reassured him.

"I was trying to speak with her but she got scared when I touched her shoulder." he continued. "She pulled it so fast that I accidentally scratched her, when she started to scream I was the one who got scared so I ran away."

Apparently luck wasn't on his side that day and he was just trying to do the right thing. Suddenly, Katherine heard a flapping behind her, she didn't think twice and pounced on the exchange student to hug him, closing her eyes frightened. The kid remained immobile with his hands up without knowing how to react. Since the Felinid put her head near his chest, she could feel his heart beating fast. When she realized what she was doing, she opened her eyes and quickly got away from him. "Sorry… it's just that… I'm scared of vampi… I mean, I'm scared of bats."

"Uh… no problem…" he said looking away and rubbing his forearm with his hand.

She could almost hear Victoria somewhere saying: "Nice move, sis." Before the silence was too awkward, Katherine made another question. "What happened after you ran away?"

The kid scratched his head. "It gets a bit confusing after that, I wasn't thinking straight and I suppose I instinctively wanted to hide in the bell tower. I was in such a rush that I didn't notice when I bumped into that guy called Victor."

At that moment she gasped. "Sacred Britana, how could I forget about Derek? We have to help him!" she grabbed Edwin's hand and made him accompany her. They came out of the room, picked up their backpacks, went downstairs and they didn't stop until the reached the second floor. The hallway was deserted and very quiet because the school was empty. Fearing the worst, there was only one place she could think of to look for her brother. They kept walking and soon they found the door of the infirmary. She opened it slightly to take a quick look and before going in she kindly asked Edwin to wait for her outside.

The infirmary was a medium-sized room with white walls and there was a medicine cabinet on one of them. There were four stretchers; two on each side separated by curtains. On the wall directly in front of the door there was a wide window where the western garden and the parking lot were perfectly visible. The first person Katherine saw was the nurse; Ms. Ardley, a young human with a long ponytail and a kind face. The little Felinid waved cheerfully at her because she admired her and she used to come often there to ask her about her job. The nurse, after waving back, began to check inside the cabinet. On the nearest stretcher was Rose seated beside her friend. It was obvious that Diana was still upset and her sister was trying to comfort her. Next to them, on the stretcher near the window was Derek and Victoria was standing beside him.

Katherine approached them immediately. "Are you alright, Derek?"

"Yes, don't worry, nothing happened." the little Canid reassured her.

Even so she wanted to make sure and she started to search him for wounds; the only one she found was a tiny bruise on his hand. It was insignificant but since she was so sensitive, seeing her brother hurt really saddened her.

"Hey, don't feel like that, he's going to be okay." Victoria tried to cheer her up putting a hand on her shoulder. "You think he looks bad? You should see the other guy."

The dark brown-haired little one turned around toward the opposite stretcher and she saw Victor lying there with a bandage around his head. The nurse got close to him; she hardly could make him drink a medicine (which was very bitter after seeing his face) and she took his pulse.

"Good heaven, Derek, what did you do to him?" Katherine inquired alarmed.

"Nothing, I didn't even touch him!" he replied. "Victor tried to punch me but I managed to dodge his fists, then he started chasing me and when he was about to catch me I tripped and fell down. Straight afterwards, he tripped over me and hit his head on the wall."

Victoria bit her lips to keep herself from laughing and snickered instead. Katherine frowned at her, there was nothing funny about it; Victor could have ended up gravely injured and now Derek would be punished for it.

The nurse went to check Diana's condition and the Densadron glared at the little Canid. "Just wait till my dad hear about this, he'll have you expelled."

"Ha! I would like to see your dad messing with my mom." Victoria replied.

The Captain was respected in Four Meadows. Actually, due to her leadership skills, she was nominated as president of the parents association on several occasions but since her job was too demanding she always rejected the charge. However, her influence in the school was strong and most people always listened to her when she had something to say. If there was someone on the same level as Victor's father, that was Amelia.

"Victoria, stop provoking him already," Derek warned her in a low voice. "don't you realize I'm on his blacklist now?"

"Yes, all thanks to our good friend Edwin." his sister said with sarcasm. "You should have let him get what was coming to him."

"Cut it out, Victoria!" Katherine scolded her. "Edwin doesn't deserve that; everything was just a misunderstanding."

"How are you so sure about it?" the light brown-haired little one inquired. "Did you talk to him?"

"As a matter of fact… Rose, could you come here for a second, please?" she asked her sister.

The blonde-haired little one patted her friend's hand and she told her that she would be back in no time. When Katherine got their attention, she proceeded to tell them what happened in the garden but she didn't mention why Edwin wanted to speak with Diana. Then, she asked Rose to convince her friend to let him talk to her. She accepted reluctantly because she didn't trust Edwin but at least she hoped Katherine knew what she was doing.

The exchange student was still outside pacing around without knowing what he was waiting for. Unexpectedly, he was paralyzed when he heard Diana's screams again.

"I DON'T WANT THAT PROCYON ANYWHERE NEAR ME!"

Then he heard Rose's voice. "Calm down, Di, he only wants to apologize!"

"Ladies, please, stop making a fuss inside the infirmary!" Ms. Ardley reprimanded them. "My patient needs silence."

Edwin thought of running away but he fought the impulse because he remembered that Katherine asked him to wait and he didn't want to disappoint the only friend he had left. Rose kept insisting (in a moderated voice) until she finally persuaded her friend. Then, the door of the infirmary was opened.

"You can come in now, Edwin." Katherine informed him.

The kid swallowed and started to walk slowly. Everyone followed him with their eyes till he stopped keeping a prudent distance from Diana. The first thing he did was to apologize to her but she just stared at him frowning. Rose and Victoria also looked angry which made him nervous and he didn't dare to say another word.

"Uh… Edwin, tell Diana why you wanted to talk to her." Katherine intervened.

"I know where your pet is." he mentioned.

Everyone was surprised; Diana got off the stretcher and approached the kid. "Did you find Felicity?"

The exchange student nodded and began to describe her features to know if that was the pet she was looking for. As soon as he was done telling her where to find her, she hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He remained immobile again with his hands up wondering if that was a normal behavior for the girls from that school. After a while, Katherine cleared her throat, Diana released him and asked the nurse if she could go to find her mother and tell her about her pet. Ms. Ardley checked her shoulder for the last time and let her go.

Edwin suddenly remembered something and turned around toward Katherine. "I forgot to tell her about the babies!"

"It's alright; I think it's better that way," she said smiling. "she'll have a pleasant surprise when she finds out."

"What babies?" Derek asked curious.

"Felicity had babies." his sister told him. "Edwin has been taking care of them since he found her."

"No, I haven't. I brought her food every time I went there but that's all I've been…"

"You don't need to be so humble," Katherine interrupted him. "her babies wouldn't have survived if…"

"Kittens." Derek said.

"I beg you pardon?" she inquired.

"That's how you call baby cats." her brother commented. "You should know it by now, kitten; don't you remember that's the nickname Aunt Sarah affectionately gave you three?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, whatever." the little Felinid responded folding her arms. "The point is that Edwin is a good person after all. Rose, Victoria, don't you have anything to say to him?"

Her sisters blushed ashamed. They had jumped to conclusions and they felt like hypocrites since they were criticizing everyone else for doing that. They said they were sorry but he insisted there was nothing to forgive.

"No, I feel really bad for thinking you were a troublemaker. If there was a way to make it up to you…" Victoria was saying when she suddenly realized something. "Katherine, weren't you talking to Mr. van der Castell about _something important_."

"Something important?" she answered confused and her sister slapped her forehead. "Oh, right, would you like to come with us to a party, Edwin?"

The kid seemed perplexed. "A party?"

"Uh-huh, tomorrow our Uncle Jim is coming to Montressor and they're going to throw a welcome party for him." Rose mentioned. "It would be simply fabulous if you could join us."

"I… I… I don't know…" he said doubtful. "I've never been to a party before."

"All the more reason to come." Victoria said.

Edwin looked down pensive. "I'll have to ask my father."

Derek asked him to wait for a second; he went to fetch his backpack, took out a notebook and a pencil, he started to write something on it, when he finished he tore out a page and gave it to him. "If you decide to come, here's the address and the time of the party. I also wrote our address if you want us to take you there."

At that moment the door of the infirmary was opened and the professor Yolanda entered through it. When she noticed Edwin was there, she gave him a harsh look and he immediately hid the note in his backpack. The nurse, who had been taking care of Victor, approached to receive her.

"I've been looking for you young van der Castell, your father and the principal would like to have a word with you." the professor said while she was searching the room with her eyes. Then, she turned around toward the nurse. "Candida, I don't see Miss Gale anywhere."

"She left a couple of minutes ago to find her mother." Ms. Ardley told her.

"How is young Leclair?" the Cragorian wanted to know.

"He has a contusion and he's still a bit stunned but he's recovering well."

The professor Yolanda looked at Derek. "Stay put, young Doppler, once your parents arrive it'll be your turn to go to the principal's office. Now young van der Castell, follow me if you please."

"Wait, professor, this is just a mistake." Katherine suddenly said. "My brother didn't want to hurt Victor and Edwin was just trying to…"

"That won't be necessary." the exchange student interrupted her raising a hand to stop her. He was deeply grateful to her for being there to support him, but it was time for him to defend himself. He turned around toward the others and smiled. "I appreciate your kindness with all my heart and I want you to know that whatever happens, I'll never forget what did for me."

Derek got close and shook his hand as a gesture of solidarity. Rose and Victoria both hugged him at the same time, but this time the kid didn't remain immobile; he hugged them back. Katherine was really moved watching such a cute scene, and even though she knew her sister was never going to let her hear the end of it, she went toward Edwin to kiss him on the cheek and wished him good luck.

He stared at her open-mouthed and touching his cheek with his fingers. He smiled again and waved to say good-bye before heading for the door.

"Don't forget you owe me a rematch." Victoria reminded him. "We'll talk about kiss, I mean, we'll talk about this on our next practice."

Edwin turned his head and nodded before leaving with the professor. Katherine rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed.

The nurse advised Derek to wait on the stretcher, so he did and his sisters remained there accompanying him. Katherine noticed when she looked through the window that there was an airbus still on the parking lot, which was weird because they were probably the only ones in the school and drivers didn't use to wait for students. However, she decided to ignore it and sat down beside her brother. Suddenly, the little Canid stood up looking nervous.

"What is it, Derek?" Katherine inquired.

He didn't answer; he just began to look around the infirmary, breathing as if he was scared.

"What's the matter, darling, are you okay?" Rose asked him worried.

The Felinids gathered around him trying to calm him down. Then, he put his hands on his head and groaned in pain. Katherine called the nurse, she approached him but she couldn't make him tell her what was wrong, so she lied him down on the stretcher and went to the cabinet to find a medicine for headache.

His sisters stood beside him concerned. Then, Victoria whispered in his ear. "_It's the voices again, isn't it?_"

That was Derek's biggest secret. Since he had use of memory, he could hear voices in his head. Every time he did what they were telling him to he had troubles at home or at school. The only ones who knew about it were his sisters and he made them swear not to tell their parents because he was afraid that they would send him to a mental hospital. When he was ready, he would reveal the secret to his parents. Apparently, the voices only talked to him when there was some kind of danger nearby.

Ms. Ardley came back to the little Canid. He didn't have a headache but he suspected that she wouldn't leave him alone if he refused to take the medicine she was offering him, so he drank it without complaining. The nurse ordered him to rest in the stretcher. Then, she looked at his sisters and supposed they wouldn't want to leave him and out of consideration for Katherine, she allowed them to stay there. She went to attend to Victor and asked them to be quiet which turned out convenient for Derek because he needed to figure out why the voices were talking to him. It was then that they heard someone yelling outside in the garden.

"YOU MORON, HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?"

Derek stood up and quickly went to the window. The Felinids took a look too and they saw the Lupid from the airbus. There were five strangers with him; one of them was a Karzarius wearing a camouflage uniform. The security guard approached them but he was knocked down before he could even react and remained unconscious on the ground. Rose gasped while her siblings watched shocked. Then, the Karzarius led his minions inside Four Meadows.

"What's going on out there?" the nurse asked looking through the window and when she saw the guard, she exclaimed: "Hank!"

"Someone attacked him for no reason!" Rose declared horrified.

The nurse took her first aid kit and went to the door.

"Wait, Ms. Ardley, they are inside the school!" Katherine told her.

She stopped for a second to look at her and grabbed some keys. "I'll be right back." she told them and locked the door after leaving.

"They're looking for us." Derek suddenly said.

"How do you know?" Rose inquired almost about to cry. Katherine held her hand.

"It doesn't matter, we have to get out of here right now." her brother replied.

Victoria frowned. "And how are we supposed to do that? The door is locked."

"We'll have to break the window." he answered.

"Are you out of your mind?" she said laughing in disbelief. "it's security glass; not even a bazooka could break it."

Derek was starting to get mad at her for whining instead of finding a solution, but she was right pointing out that they were trapped. Then, they heard someone trying to open the door and Rose hugged Katherine tightly. The little Canid desperately looked for a way to save everyone; it was then that he saw the fire alarm and he quickly activated it. The alarm resounded in the whole school and whoever was trying to get in fled. Derek knew that the firefighters, the paramedics and the police would be there in a few minutes. He took a look at the window and saw the bandits while they were running away. They passed by the nurse, who was helping Hank, they got on a ship and disappeared.

**Author's note:** as a curious anecdote, the part of Katherine and Edwin in the bell tower came to me in a dream.


	30. a strange encounter

Chapter thirty: a strange encounter

Amelia reached Four Meadows as fast as her ship allowed her but she had to stop outside the parking lot because a fire-ship, an ambulance and the police were blocking the pass. When she saw this she felt like her heart was going to stop.

"_Please Britana, don't let anything bad happen to my babies._" she begged.

The police and the firefighters were running around because it seemed they had just arrived too and they didn't know exactly what was going on. The Captain knew that soon they would close the area and wouldn't let anyone go in or go out. She wasn't sure if she could convince the police to let her look for her children or if there would be time to tell them about the bandits. However, she had another pressing matter to attend to; Helen still didn't wake up. She got out of her ship and went toward a R.U.P.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we're closing the area," he informed her. "for your own safety you must return to your vehicle."

"I understand but I've got in my ship an injured friend who needs medical attention."

The R.U.P right away helped her to take Helen to the paramedics who put her on a stretcher next to Hank the guard.

"Mrs. Doppler?"

The Captain turned around and saw the school's nurse. She had remained there to inform the paramedics about the guard's condition. They knew each other because Katherine introduced them in one occasion.

"Hello Ms. Ardley, do you know what happened?"

"It was awful, Mrs. Doppler, someone broke in and attacked Hank!" the nurse answered.

Those words were enough for Amelia to make up her mind; she had to find a way to enter Four Meadows at all cost. "I'm sorry, I gotta go."

"Wait!" the human called her to stop her. "You're looking for your children, right? I know where they are."

Ms. Ardley knew how she was feeling, that's why she didn't doubt to show her the way, even aware of the risk it implied. But before they could set a foot on the garden an officer stopped them.

"I work here, officer," the nurse said showing her identification. "I got a patient in the infirmary and I must check his condition immediately."

The officer looked at the Captain suspicious. "And you are…?"

"My assistant," Ms. Ardley quickly intervened. The Felinid's sport clothes didn't make that statement too convincing. "can we go now? I'm sorry if I seem in a rush but I just went through a horrible experience. You can come with us if you wish, we don't mind but I need to see my patient now!"

"Alright, alright, you can come in." he allowed them.

The hallways were crowded with people but fortunately no one seemed to notice them. The officers were busy taking statements from witnesses and obviously the firefighters were looking for fire. Amelia finally reached the infirmary and when she saw that her children were safe and sound, she felt a huge relief. Katherine and Rose must have felt the same because they ran toward their mother; the Captain knelt down, closed her eyes and hugged them tightly.

"I was so scared, mom." Rose said.

"It's okay, sweetie, mommy is here." her mother comforted her.

Victoria and Derek thought there was no point waiting for their turn so they join them for a group hug.

After a while Katherine tried to move away but Amelia didn't want to let go. "Mom?" she inquired worried.

Then, Rose heard her sobbing softly for a second. "Mom, you're scaring us, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." she reassured them. She stood up and cleaned her eyes with her forearm.

Now that her children were with her, part of her concern had disappeared; however, there was still someone important for her in danger. She thanked the nurse kindly for her help before grabbing Katherine's and Derek's hand, they grabbed their sisters' and left together.

"Where are we going in such a hurry?" Victoria asked her mother when they entered the parking lot.

"I'll explain you later." she answered.

"But mom, the professor Yolanda told me…"

"Not now, Derek." the Captain interrupted him.

It was time to tell the police about the bandits; she had to if she wanted them to help her save her husband. But she didn't want to worry her children more than necessary, so she took them to her ship and order them to remain inside. She had just turned around to talk to an officer when she spotted nearby the ambulance a hover-carriage she knew too well.

"Amelia? Amelia!" Delbert called her approaching her.

The Felinid could barely believe what she was seeing and for a second time her heart was filled with relief. "Delbert!" she exclaimed running toward him to hug him… and kiss him.

The Doctor was a bit surprised by that greeting more heartwarming than usual but he wasn't complaining. "What's going on, dear? A professor told me to come to Four Meadows but the police wouldn't let me enter, where are our children?"

"Calm down, they're safe in our ship." The Captain answered.

Suddenly, a paramedic approached them. "Excuse me; you're the one who brought the Zirrelian woman, aren't you? She just woke up and is asking for you."

The Canid looked at his wife confused but she just kissed him on the cheek and told him to go take care of their children, there would be time for explanations later. The only thing that mattered was that her family was no longer in danger and that Helen was recovering. She didn't know if all of this was just a coincidence but after what happened she knew she had to thank Britana for that.

The day turned out longer than Amelia had imagined and the worse part was that it wasn't over yet. That night she got a message from an anonymous source suggesting a meeting in the terrain behind the mansion, but she suspected who it was. Honestly, she didn't know what to do with her thoughts, she was trying to figure out the reason for the events in the bookstore but she was just driving herself crazy. She accepted that foolish petition just to know once and for all what the heck was going on. When her husband finally fell asleep, she stood up to look through the window. She remained there for a long time watching carefully until out of nowhere the shape of a person appeared in the middle of the terrain. She quickly came out of the room and ran in the hallway but when she reached the stairs, she ran into Helen.

"Good evening Mrs. Doppler." the housekeeper greeted her holding a steaming cup in her hand.

"Helen, what are you doing out of bed?" the Felinid inquired. "The paramedic said you needed to rest."

"I know, Mrs. Doppler, that's what I was doing," she responded rubbing her temple. "but I can't help feeling that I'm missing something. I still don't understand what happened in the bookstore, I remember looking for someone to help me find Mr. Doppler's books, then hearing a noise behind me, beyond that… nothing."

Amelia did what she could to explain the "mysterious" lapse of time between the bookstore and the moment Helen woke up in the ambulance. She didn't even remember what she told the Zirrelian to calm her down, but for reasons only the Captain knew she decided not to tell her the truth. As painful as that was, she didn't dare to reveal how close they were to fall in the clutches of some criminals, that would be a secret not even the police should find out. The problem was that probably the incident was going to be in the headlines the next morning. Sooner or later Amelia would have to deal with the consequences but in the meantime she didn't want to cause the housekeeper any more troubles.

"Try not to think about it," the Felinid suggested putting a hand on her shoulder. "you're only going to get a headache, trust me, I know what I'm saying."

The Zirrelian smiled. "I will, Mrs. Doppler. By the way, I made some tea; do you want me to get you a cup?"

"You're too kind for your own good, Helen, but there's no way I'm making you work in your condition, go back to your bed and that's an order."

"Yes ma'am." the housekeeper bowed and went to her room.

The Captain went downstairs, crossed the living room and the backyard, she opened the gate slowly to go outside and walked toward the person in the terrain. Once she got there she noticed he had only one arm.

"I'm glad you came, Captain," the robot said. "I'm sorry we have to meet this way but you understand I must protect my identity."

Amelia didn't say anything (mostly because she was panting); instead she just gave him a cold stare.

The machine perceived her anger and decided to go straight to the point. "Obviously you have a lot of questions but the most important thing is…"

"What happened to Henry?" she interrupted him.

"…right, the Zandarian. The police took him to the hospital and they're keeping him under custody, waiting to take his statement. He's out of danger if that's what you're asking; however, you and your family are not."

Amelia didn't know for how long she could restrain her rage and she made a huge effort to pick carefully a question from the dozens inside her head. "Who were those thugs and why are they after me?"

"They are mercenaries from the Contrary Troop and even they don't know why they're looking for you. The true masterminds, who were behind the Aniketus' incident, hired them and they're manipulating them to achieve a more sinister goal; to begin the war. To be totally honest, I don't know why they think you're a threat for their plans but I assure you nothing will stand in their way to get what they seek."

The Felinid shook her head skeptical. "You expect me to believe this nonsense without any kind of evidence?"

"If you don't believe me, ask your husband about the detonators he found in the bookstore."

Suddenly, she looked surprised. Weeks ago Delbert told her about it and his concern because of what he heard in the back alley. Only to put his mind at ease she told him she'd be careful but she didn't pay too much attention to it; now she regretted it.

"They stole a shipment from the ferry station" the robot continued. "and they caused the so called accident to cover their track. They were planning to send a package full of them to your mansion but the undercover officers of the Chief Gray intercepted it."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, Gray is involved in this too?" she asked hardly believing her ears.

"Yes, he had been following the Troop's movements and found out you were one of their targets. He has been keeping you under surveillance ever since to protect you and discover their next step. Unfortunately, he did too well his job and he was afraid the Troop wasn't going to risk being exposed. That's why he thought if he could send you in the convoy to Aniketus they would be tempted to attack; after all they are known for having powerful fleets."

"So basically I'm just the bait, huh?" the Captain commented smiling sarcastically. "I suppose this shouldn't surprise me, what else could I expect from the man who didn't hesitate to send the crew of the Anaheim to their doom?"

"Gray is doing what he thinks is best for the empire." the machine mentioned. "He was hoping that you'd be more than the bait but after you refused his proposal, he had to establish other priorities. He withdrew the surveillance and the kidnap attempt in the bookstore was the direct result."

Amelia folded her arms. "Why Gray didn't simply tell me all of this? That would have spared you the trouble of saving me."

"A lot of secret information has been leaking lately," he answered. "Gray doesn't know who to trust anymore and frankly you have been showing only contempt toward the Armada."

She sighed exasperated. "I see you're awfully well informed; should I assume you work for Gray?"

"Not exactly," the metal man replied. "let's just say he and I have common objectives and that's what brought me here tonight, I came to convince you to accept the mission to Aniketus."

The Captain frowned. "After all I've been through, you think I'm just going to… forget about it and become Gray's pawn?"

"If that's how you want to see it I'm afraid that's precisely what you'll have to do, that is, if you want him to protect your family."

"Of course, the blackmail, what's more convincing than that?" she answered turning her back to him and putting her hands on her hips. She remained meditative for a couple of minutes looking toward the mansion until she gave him a sidelong glance. "Alright, let's pretend for a second I decide to take part in this pointless charade, what do I have to do?"

"Gray will have to answer that but I'm sure he's got a plan." The robot said.

The Felinid remained quiet and started to walk around trying to assimilate all the information. She certainly wasn't happy with the situation but sadly she didn't have a choice, she knew the only way make sure her family would be safe was to nip the threat in the bud. No matter how much she hated to admit it, she couldn't do it by herself; she needed the help of the Armada.

Suddenly, the lights in her room were turned on. Apparently, Delbert had noticed her long absence and soon he would begin to look for her. She quickly turned around toward the machine. "Okay, I'll speak with Gray."

"Wise decision, Captain, and don't worry about your family, I'll make sure…"

Amelia interrupted him by grabbing his neck and with incredible strength she managed to put him face to face with her. "Listen to me, I don't trust you any more than I trust the Armada so mark my words; if something happens to my children or my husband while I'm not around, I swear to Britana that you and anyone involved will regret the day you decided to mess with my family."

"If everything goes as planned, no one will have to regret anything and the war will never begin." the metal man answered activating a device he had on his waist. Out of the blue, a small ship that had remained invisible appeared behind him. At that moment she realized it was him who had been lurking around the terrain that morning. The robot boarded the ship with a jump and took off immediately.

Amelia's mind couldn't take any more pressure. She decided to stargaze for a while to let out some of her anger before going back to the mansion. She was mad at herself for letting them drag her into this. She had never let anyone force her do something she didn't want to and maybe she wouldn't have allowed it if it wasn't for the words "trust the stranger" that came to her mind during the conversation. If there was something positive about the nightmare that wouldn't let her sleep was that she knew she was taking a step in the right direction. The thing was that she didn't know where she was heading to.

For umpteenth time she checked if her children were okay. Delbert was lying on the bed but he turned around when he felt her approaching. The Captain tried to smile and act as if nothing was wrong but her worries finally beat her and her face showed sorrow. The last thing she wanted was to explain Delbert the cause of her agony and she was going to feel worse if she had to make up an excuse or if they ended up arguing for that. However, with just one look the Doctor understood it wasn't a good time to talk, he just patted the mattress inviting her to sit beside him. Then, he gently put his arms around her and rested his head on hers. That simple gesture relaxed her a lot more than all the treatments she received in the spa. That reminded her why she loved him deeply, he always knew what to do to make her feel better and it was one of many things she was going to miss once she was faraway in the space.


	31. the calm before the storm

Chapter thirty-one: the calm before the storm

The next night the Doppler along with their housekeeper boarded the family ship and set off to attend Jim's welcome party. The stars were truly beautiful since they seemed to be shining brighter than ever. Delbert was looking at them while he was driving and despite his job as astrophysicist required to watch the sky constantly, he never ceased to be amazed by their splendor. In fact, he was so happy he started humming a melody. However, his family's mood wasn't precisely festive; the children were very quiet in the back seat which was unusual considering how long they waited for this moment. They had been acting like this the whole day and it was probably because they were still affected by the incident in Four Meadows. Their father wasn't giving up hope yet; he was sure the party would make them forget that awful experience.

To cheer Amelia up and make her forget about her concerns was going to be a completely different challenge. She was sitting next to the Doctor, her hands were interlaced on her lap and her sight was lost in the horizon. He obviously knew that something was wrong but he didn't dare to make her tell him because he felt she still wasn't ready to open up. He had a plan to make that happen and in due time he would carry it out. On the other hand, the Captain wasn't in the mood for parties but if she had stayed in the mansion with nothing but her anguish to keep her accompanied, her overstressed mind wouldn't have taken more pressure. She decided it was best to go out with her family because she didn't know when she'd be able to do it again.

A long line of lanterns led the way to the Benbow Inn and the closer they were the clearer were the voices, the music and the clapping of the other guests in the party. Delbert parked the ship with the others near the inn and got out; everyone followed him but Amelia who stopped to check her make up in a mirror. He quickly went around the ship to open the door and offered her his hand to help her get out.

"Thanks, dear." she said smiling.

It was the first time she smiled since last night, it might be a small gesture but he was excited for it. Everybody headed for the entrance right away but when they were about to reach the porch they realized the path was wet and muddy. No doubt it was the result of the rain that fell in the afternoon and there wasn't a way to cross safely anywhere. Amelia was wearing a gorgeous yellow evening gown and new sandals; it would be a shame if any of those got dirty. She turned around toward the Canid to ask him what to do, it was then that she noticed he had a grinning face and rolled her eyes because she knew what it meant. He approached her and took her in his arms. Apparently he never missed a chance to prove he could be quite the gentleman and that's why she allowed him to do that kind of things without saying a word. He took her to the porch and put her down gently, as gratitude she kissed him in the cheek. Then, the Doctor went to help Helen. Derek wanted to prove he could be a gentleman too so he carried Rose but since he wasn't as strong as his father he staggered all the way which made his sister hold on tightly (given that she had claws you can imagine it was painful for him). Delbert returned to look for Victoria but she insisted she didn't need help; instead she stepped back, ran as fast as she could, leaped over the puddle and landed in the porch right before Derek and Rose could make it. Delbert and Katherine remained openmouthed in amazement and then they looked at each other.

"Are you going to try to do that?" her father asked her.

"Heavens, no!" his daughter answered. "I trust your arms more than I trust my own legs."

Amelia scolded Victoria because she didn't want her to rip the new dress she just bought her. The Doctor finally finished helping everyone, cleaned his feet on the doormat and ringed the doorbell. The music and the voices suddenly stopped and seconds later Sarah opened the door.

"Good night, Sarah." Delbert greeted her.

"Good night, Ms. Hawkins." the Felinid said.

"Delbert, Amelia, I'm so glad to see you here!" the human exclaimed excited.

"Aunt Sarah!" the children exclaimed at the same time.

She turned toward them. "Kittens, little pup! Come here and give your aunt a big hug."

"I hope we're not intruding." Amelia commented.

"Of course not, come in, come in and please make yourself at home." Sarah answered inviting them to enter with her hand.

"This certainly is a warm welcome" Helen mentioned smiling. "and we're not even the guests of honor."

"Making people feel comfortable is important to run an inn, you taught me that." she responded hugging her. "I'm glad to see you too, my friend." then she noticed the Zirrelian was carrying a wrapped box under her tentacle. "Is that for Jim?"

"Yes, a gift from all the Doppler." the housekeeper answered.

"Give it to me, I'll put it with the rest." the human asked her.

"Actually, we would like to give it to him in person," Rose said. "where's Uncle Jim?"

Everyone remained looking at Sarah because they were interested in hearing the answer. She felt a bit uneasy and began to talk in a low voice. "Oh, he… hasn't arrived yet. He called me to let me know he's already here in Montressor but it seems he ran into an old friend he hadn't seen for years. He says I don't know him so I suppose it's someone he met in the academy. I told him he could invite him over but his friend is just passing through and they want to catch up. They're taking long but don't worry, he knows we are waiting for him."

"That's okay, Sarah, we understand." the Doctor said.

The group went inside following the innkeeper and the music started again. There were at least thirty people in the dining room, all of them wearing their best clothes but the Captain had nothing to be envious of the other ladies' dresses. In fact, most of the gentlemen turned around to look at her when she entered the room. The decoration was amazing and Amelia had seen the dining room this magnificent only in the party when Jim graduated from the Interstellar Academy. What stood out the most was a huge banner hanging from wall to wall with the words: "Welcome, Lieutenant Hawkins." they had move the tables to the sides to make room to allow anyone who wanted to dance to do so. There was also a buffet where B.E.N. was working serving the food. When the robot saw the Doctor, he waved cheerfully at him. Delbert waved back discreetly and was somewhat relived that B.E.N. was too busy to greet him the way he did last time.

Derek suddenly pulled his mother's arm. "Mom, may I go to talk to B.E.N?"

The robot was an expert as far as navigation was concerned and the little Canid loved to chat about it with him. Besides, B.E.N. had traveled around the galaxy visiting hundred of planets, even in uncharted territory and his stories about Captain Flint were absolutely fascinating. Amelia knew that talking to B.E.N. was one of the reasons for her son to attend the party so she let him go.

Sarah seated the kittens in one table and Amelia, Delbert and Helen in another nearby. "Would you like a drink, tea, juice or perhaps something a bit stronger?"

"Tea sounds good to me." the Captain responded. Her husband and the Zirrelian chose the same thing.

"What about you, kittens, fancy some Purp juice and snacks?"

"Yes please, Aunt Sarah." Rose answered.

The innkeeper left and came back a couple of minutes later bringing two trays. She put a plate with muffins on the kittens' table and began to give each one a glass of juice. "One for Vicky, one for Kathy and one for Rosie." she said leaving one for Derek in front of his seat and went to their parents' table to serve the tea, once everyone had a cup she sat with them.

The steam emanating from the cups had the unmistakable aroma of Sweet O'Donnell, the same tea Amelia rejected in Gray's office. If she had tasted it back then, maybe the meeting wouldn't have turned out a bitter experience. The muffins unlike the tea Sarah made them using her own recipe and something in her face told the Captain she was waiting to hear her opinion, so she took one. "Mmm, this is a true culinary masterpiece, Ms. Hawkins."

"Thanks, Amelia, and please call me Sarah, we're practically like family."

The Felinid called her Ms. Hawkins involuntarily because she used to do that with everyone she respected and esteemed. As regards family, that was technically true in a sense. Since Derek and his sisters were born, Jim treated them like his younger siblings and Sarah treated them like her own children. The Hawkins really loved them, that's why Amelia and Delbert named Sarah and Jim their children's godparents, hence the habit of calling them aunt and uncle.

Helen sipped her cup and took a look around. "The decoration is very impressive; obviously you invested a lot in this party for Jim."

"Well, not every day my son is promoted to lieutenant." the innkeeper answered with a smile across her face.

"True that." Delbert concurred. "By the way, Sarah, I've been meaning to ask, the ones playing the music do they happen to be the New Town Howards?"

Amelia turned toward a small stage at the back of the room and saw five musicians there playing the music. Each one of them was from a different race and even though she didn't know them she had to admit they were really good because their songs were making her feel like dancing.

"Yep, it's them." she affirmed.

"Upon my word!" he exclaimed astonished. "How did you manage to hire them?"

"Actually we owe Helen that incredible feat." Sarah responded patting the Zirrelian's shoulder.

"Oh, think nothing of it." the housekeeper said waving her tentacle. "If you remember, Mr. Doppler, I told you my first job was working as hostess in the hotel Jolly's Dolphins. The Howards debuted there and they began to gain fame afterwards. Believe it or not no one wanted to hire them because they were too young and relatively new in the world of show business. When I met their vocalist Johnny, he seemed like a nice kid to me so I decided to give him and his group a chance. I knew the owner of the hotel who trusted me, I recommended them and he accepted."

"It's amazing what a recommendation can do for someone, isn't it?" Sarah commented squeezing gently Amelia's forearm. In part it was thanks to the Captain that Jim was admitted in the academy. He had bad reputation because of his record with the police but that changed after she had a few words with the principal.

The housekeeper stood up. "If you don't mind, I'll go say hi to Johnny and the band."

After Helen left, Sarah picked up the empty cups. "I have to check if the other guests need anything but I'll be back soon."

"Go ahead, don't worry about us and thanks for the tea." Delbert said.

Amelia remained silent while she watched Helen talking merrily to the musicians. She would have liked that the Zirrelian rested a bit more, but if she had left her alone in the mansion without knowing if the bandits could attack again, that would have been a bad idea. When the Felinid was in the Armada, what she hated the most in battles was to wait for something to happen and in this case it was worse because she didn't have the resources to face the threat, at least not for the moment. The whole day she had been trying not to let uncertainty to stress her even more than she already was but she finally succumbed and her nape started to hurt.

"Is there something wrong, my love?" the Doctor inquired worried when he saw her rubbing the back of her neck.

"Nothing, dear, my neck is bothering me a little, that's all." she reassured him.

"Allow me to assist you; I'll give you a massage." he offered her getting closer with his chair.

It couldn't be called a massage as such, he was just caressing affectionately her neck and shoulders but she didn't mind, whatever he was doing it was working because her pain began to fade away. Suddenly, the music stopped again and the room was filled with applause. Then, they started to play a more lively song which made the guests cheer with enthusiasm.

The Canid grinned again. "Look at everyone dance; the Howards are truly awesome, aren't they?"

"Mmmmmm, yes." the Captain said closing her eyes feeling delighted by the magic fingers of her husband.

"I think we danced this song on our last anniversary." he mentioned.

"Yes, I think so." she answered still ecstatic.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed. "You know, there's _certain_ activity that could help you release some of your stress."

"Activity, what kind of…?" she immediately opened her eyes when she realized what the Doctor was trying to suggest subtly. "Oh, I get it. Sorry Delbert, _something_ was distracting me."

The Canid stood up and stretched his arm toward her. "May I have the honor of this dance, ma'am?"

"Charmed, my good sir." Amelia responded taking his hand and smiling.

Rose followed her parents with her eyes while they moved gracefully around the dance floor. Victoria, who had been talking to her for the past minutes, focused her attention on Katherine. Her sister hadn't said a word since they took a seat; she only was looking at the entrance or the window next to it.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Victoria said.

"I know, Aunt Sarah said so." the dark brown-haired little one answered.

"I wasn't talking about Uncle Jim." her sister replied.

Katherine looked away trying to pretend she didn't know what she was talking about but she and her father were more alike than they thought, none of them knew how to hide well their feelings. She sighed and leaned on the back of her chair, she was about to give her sister a response but Derek suddenly sat beside her.

"What's the matter, Katherine? You look a bit sad." he said grabbing a muffin.

"Our li'l sis is disappointed because Edwin is not here." the light brown-haired little one commented.

"That's not true," she quickly denied. "stop saying that!"

"Alright, alright, don't lose your rag, I'm just kidding." Victoria responded. "Good Britana, you're starting to be as touchy as Rose."

The blonde-haired little one turned toward her sister when she heard her name. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please, you almost pulled out my hair when I told you Uncle Jim wasn't going to be impressed by your overly exaggerated hairdo." Victoria answered.

"What does Uncle Jim has to do with any of this?" Derek inquired confused.

"Nothing, she's just talking nonsense." Rose replied frowning.

"See what I mean with touchy?" the light brown-haired little one asked her brother rhetorically. Then, she leaned over towards him and said in low voice. "_Don't worry; you'll understand when Uncle Jim arrives._"

Despite the noise inside the dinning room, Rose managed to hear the last sentence and narrowed her eyes. "Derek, do you know Leonard Fontana?" the little Canid shook his head; Victoria looked at her shocked with a pale face. "They say he's an excellent student, smart, funny… _good-looking_ and I think he's interested in ships like you are, dear brother, you two will probably get along."

"Uh, if you say so." Derek responded arching an eyebrow with no idea why that seemed relevant to their previous conversation.

"He's in the swimming team; you must know him, Victoria." Rose continued with a smirk on her face. "Why don't you ask him to pay us a visit one of these days to get to know him better?"

The light brown-haired little one folded her arms and frowned. "Okay, you win; I'll drop the subject, you happy now?"

"If a glass house is what you got, throwing rocks to your neighbors you must not." Katherine commented right before she began to laugh out loud.

The musicians stopped playing once again and another round of applause was heard, it was then that Amelia and Delbert returned to their seats.

"You dance wonderfully, darling." the Captain praised him, breathing fast.

"Only because… I have… a wonderful… partner." the Doctor answered panting. "Your style leaves me speechless… and breathless."

At that moment the window was illuminated by the light of a ship that just landed outside. B.E.N. immediately handed over a plate with food to a guest that was just asking where the bathroom was and ran toward the window to take a look. "HE'S HERE!" the robot exclaimed thrilled. "Ms. Hawkins, Ms. Hawkins!"

She went quickly to the door, all the guests started to gather around it and the Doppler family stood beside Sarah. Rose began to check her dress and her hair to make sure she was well-groomed. Victoria rolled her eyes when she heard her whisper: "_I hope he likes it._"

"That's funny, I didn't know the Armada lent limos to take their officers home." B.E.N. mentioned.

Katherine turned around to look at him. "Did you say limo?"

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Sarah opened it. Everyone was about to shout welcome but instead they gasped scared. Standing in the porch there was a Procyon dressed up in an expensive-looking suit, beside him there was a reptile-like creature wearing a mismatched tuxedo, a monocle and a bowler hat; carrying a gift with both hands.

"Jhadi vezda brradinaf." the Procyon said in a kind voice.

"Misterr van derr Castell vishes you gut night." the reptile translated.

Sarah didn't answer immediately since she was still stunned but her duty as innkeeper reminded her of her manners. "Good night, may I… help you?"

"My name is Zarrdus Savrra; I'm ze butlerr of ze van derr Castell family." he introduced himself. "Zis is my masterr; Aleksei van derr Castell" the Procyon bowed. "and his son Edvin." the butler stepped aside and behind him was the kid also wearing a fancy suit. "It seems younk masterr vas invited to zis parrty."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Sarah, I forgot to tell you we invited a friend." Katherine rushed to explain it to her. "He goes to the same school with us, he's new here in Montressor and we thought it would be nice to let him join us. You don't mind… do you?"

Katherine showed an expression Sarah knew too well, the very same innocent face her son used to make when he was a little boy. "Of course not, sweetie, any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Please, gentlemen, come in and welcome to my humble home."

The three entered the room and the first thing they noticed was that everyone was looking at them. They didn't seem too surprised; apparently they were used to get that a lot. The children approached them to greet them properly. Sarah took the gift the butler had and asked them to follow her while she found an empty table.

"You can stay vit frriends, Edvin." the Procyon told him before leaving.

It appeared that the kid felt awfully uncomfortable without his father around, so Katherine and her siblings surrounded him to protect him from everyone's looks. Helen suddenly made a sign to the musicians who began to play again. The children used this diversion to escort Edwin to their table. Once they got there, Derek pulled an extra seat for the little Procyon and they sat afterwards.

"It's nice to see you here, buddy," Victoria mentioned patting his back. "can I call you Ed?"

He nodded smiling.

Derek offered him a muffin. "When I saw you weren't here I thought you were grounded because of what happened, is your father angry?"

"No, on the contrary, I think he's happy that I'm starting to make friends." Edwin said.

"So you're not in trouble at all?" Rose inquired.

He shook his head. "When I was on my way to the principal's office your friend Diana ran into us and explained everything to Professor Yolanda."

"That's a relief, I'm glad everything worked out in the end." Katherine commented sighing.

"Say thanks to Diana for me when you see her." he told Rose. Then, he shook Derek's hand. "And thank you once again for saving me, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here."

"Don't mention it." the little Canid responded.

"I hope you're not in trouble for that." Edwin said.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Derek reassured him.

"_I doubt it._" the light brown-haired little one mumbled.

"VICTORIA!" Rose scolded her clenching her teeth.

The exchange student looked at them arching an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing, don't worry." Katherine said right away.

At that very moment the butler appeared. "Sorry to interrupt, younk masterr, but yourr faderr requests yourr prresence."

Edwin turned toward his friends. "Be right back."

When they both left, the blonde-haired little one glared at her sister.

"What?" Victoria asked.

"Don't play the fool," Rose answered mad. "you know perfectly well we don't want Edwin to have more problems."

"I wasn't going to tell him anything." her sister replied.

Rose narrowed her eyes again. "I have seen through your ways, you had that intention."

"Don't start fighting." Katherine intervened. "Calm down, Rose, it was an honest mistake, right Victoria?"

"It's just that I don't think Derek deserves to be punished for doing the right thing." the light brown-haired little one said. Then, she looked at her brother. "Edwin could help you if he talks to mom."

"That's not a good idea." the little Canid replied. "He got lucky getting out of the incident with Diana; if they find out he was involved in the incident with Victor too, he might not be so lucky. Besides, if think about it, Edwin started the whole mess in the first place."

"Accidentally." Katherine clarified.

"With Victor was an accident," Victoria pointed out. "but that didn't stop Professor Yolanda from blaming our brother. Now thanks to the _generous_ call of Victor's father, Derek will be grounded until further notice."

"I appreciate your concern, Victoria," the little Canid said. "I do, but I can handle this on my own, it's not big deal."

"No big deal?" she exclaimed outraged. "Mom said you have to help Mrs. Wright with her chores."

"After all she does for us she deserves a little help." her brother responded.

"Oh really, what about having to organize dad's humungous library?" she inquired folding her arms.

"Spending hours checking books? Honestly, Victoria, I don't think that's a punishment." he answered almost laughing.

His sister shook her head. "And working in mom's greenhouse?"

It was unthinkable that a Captain so eager and thirsty for adventure could have a hobby that required a lot of patience like gardening. Delbert ordered to build a greenhouse for Amelia next to the mansion where she spent most of her spare time growing exotic flowers.

"I think it's the perfect opportunity to share a moment with her." he sincerely said.

The light brown-haired little one sighed frustrated, they obviously had different ideas of what a punishment was. "It's always the same with you, Derek; you prefer to take the heat rather than to tell mom the truth."

"That has nothing to do with this." the little Canid replied.

"I beg to differ," Victoria contradicted him, lowering her voice to make sure her mother couldn't hear her. "or are you going to tell me that keeping what happened at school secret from our parents is not related at all?"

"So this is what all is about;" he said frowning. "you're upset because I asked you not to say a word."

"You betcha," she answered. "someone tried to kidnap us and we should tell our parents."

"And what are we going to tell them if they ask why we are so sure they were after us?" Derek inquired.

"This isn't a game," the little Felinid answered. "the voices were trying to warn us and we should listen to them."

"Now is when you're going to pay attention to the voices? You never took me serious before." her brother mentioned.

The light brown-haired little one was offended. "I have always believed you, Derek, but if this is how you're going to thank me then never ask for my help again."

"Hey, hey, knock it off!" Katherine intervened again. "Arguing won't take you anywhere." she put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry, Victoria, we'll find a way to tell our parents without reveling our brother's secret." Then, she grabbed the little Canid's hand. "You must know by now that our sister supports you and she always will because she cares for you, Derek."

Derek and Victoria looked at each other, Katherine was right that's why they agreed not to talk about it again. Edwin and his butler returned shortly afterwards.

"May I help you vit anyzink else, younk masterr?"

"No zanks, misterr Savrra, dat be all." the little Procyon answered taking a seat, the butler bowed and left. Then, Edwin noticed his friends were looking at him a bit confused. "Excuse my accent please, mister Savra says it is part of the Procyon culture and he's very traditionalist about it."

"The Procyon culture is something I would like to know," Derek commented. "I can hardly find anything about Procyons in books and there's so much I'd like to ask you, of course I'll be happy to answer any doubt you might have regarding Canids."

"_Word of advice, Ed, don't ask too much if you don't wanna spend the whole party hearing him talk._" Victoria whispered in his ear.

"I'll keep it in mind," the exchange student responded. "but before that, I'll like to share with you a custom of my culture." he took a small box out of his pocket, he put it on the table and opened it. There were four shining rings inside, the first was sapphire-colored, the second was ruby-colored, the third was emerald-colored and the fourth was golden."

"Woooow, what are these?" Rose asked amazed.

"Friendship Rings, for each one of you." Edwin answered. "It's customary among my clan to give them as a sign of good will."

"What's a clan?" Katherine inquired curious.

"The Procyon society is divided into clans; groups of families that share common ancestors." he explained. "Normally, these rings are given exclusively to members of the same clan but I want you to have them, it's my way to show you my gratitude."

The children remained contemplating them for a few seconds. Suddenly, Victoria grinned and turned toward her sister. "What's the matter, Katherine, don't you like the ring Edwin just gave you?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed.

"Ohhh, you do," the light brown-haired little one said laughing. "did you hear that, Ed?"

Katherine immediately realized why her sister was acting like that and blushed. The little Procyon seemed perplexed and looked at Derek hoping he knew what was going on.

"There's another custom related to giving rings," the little Canid mentioned. "but trust me, you don't wanna know."

While they and Edwin were chatting, Amelia and Delbert were answering the questions of some guests who were interested in knowing how their children met the Procyons. The Captain let her husband do the talking because she wanted to keep her opinion for herself. Being in the same room with a Procyon didn't just bring her to mind bitter memories of her encounters with that race; it also reminded her of the impending war. It was ironic that this happened right after she started to feel relaxed by dancing with the Doctor, as if destiny didn't want her to have a moment of peace.

The windows were illuminated again by the lights of another ship and B.E.N. went to take a look. "He's here, I'm sure this time. Quick, Ms. Hawkins!"

For the second time that night all the party guests gather around the entrance and Sarah opened the door when someone knocked.

"WELCOME HOME, LIEUTENANT!" everyone shouted.

Jim got in the dinning room; he was wearing a uniform and was carrying a bag on his shoulder. Morph was following him (a little floating slimy creature that could shift its shape).

His mother immediately hugged him and kissed him on his cheek. "Welcome home, honey, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom."

He was the young man who discovered the map with the location of the legendary treasure planet. Anyone who knew Jim before his adventure there could tell he now looked totally different. He was taller, well-built (and if you asked the ladies they would have said he was handsome) in short, he was already a man. The next one to greet him was B.E.N. and he had a joyful face.

"Here's my favorite robot!" Jim exclaimed putting his arm on B.E.N's shoulders. "How you doing, partner, did you miss me?"

The metal man gave him a big hug. "How wouldn't I miss my best friend after being away for two months? That felt like an eternity to me." suddenly, he looked away and dried a tear. "Sorry, I always promise myself I won't cry but I can't help it." then, he grabbed his friend's luggage so he could say hi to the other guests.

Everyone shook Jim's hand or patted his back to congratulate him while Morph was flying around him very excited. He finally met the children; the ones who greeted him first were the kittens.

"Welcome, Uncle Jim." the blonde-haired little one said.

He crouched down and stretched his arm toward them. "Hi girls, I'm happy to see you."

"We missed you, uncle." Katherine said hugging him along with Rose.

"It hasn't been the same here without having you around." Victoria commented approaching him. Suddenly, Morph began to rub her cheek tenderly. "We missed you too, li'l guy."

She and Katherine stood aside but Rose remained in front of her uncle, with her hands behind her back and smiling at him. She seemed to be waiting for something but he didn't know what it was. The light brown-haired little one rolled her eyes, stood behind Rose and started to make a sign to Jim pointing her fingers at her sister's hair.

"Your hair looks beautiful, Rose," he complimented her. "it's really impressive."

"Oh, this? I just wanted to look presentable for the party" she said giggling. "but thanks for your kind words."

At that moment Jim paid attention to Derek. "Hey, smart pup, what's up?"

"Hi Uncle J"

They both began to shake their hands in a highly elaborated way and they finished it with a fist bump. Morph quickly got close to the little Canid, turned into a hand and repeated the handshake, when the creature was over he landed on Derek's head.

"Awww, Morph is so happy to be home. Yes you are, yes you are." Victoria mentioned. Then, when the shape-shifting little one saw that she stretched her arm to pet him, he turned into an earmuff and covered Derek's ears.

"Why does he always do this when you are near me?" her brother inquired puzzled.

"Beats me." she said shrugging.

"Jimmy, over here!" Helen called him.

"Mrs. Wright!" he exclaimed smiling, going toward her to hug her. Helen cared for him when she worked at the Benbow Inn and it could be said that she was like an aunt to him.

"You have grown a lot, my boy," the housekeeper mentioned. "look at all those muscles."

"It comes with the job." he kidded.

"Speaking of which, how have you been doing, Jimmy?" the Zirrelian wanted to know.

"Same old, same old," the human answered folding his arms. "traveling from here to there, following orders and occasionally fighting in a battle."

"The usual, huh?" she said laughing. "Well, I'm actually relieved you came home safe and sound."

"Us too." Someone said behind Jim.

He turned around his head. "Hey, Doctor D, how you doing?"

"Never better," Delbert responded. "but not better than you, apparently. Congratulations on your promotion, Jim."

"Thanks, doc." the boy said. When he realized who was beside the Canid, he quickly stood still and saluted. "Attention, officer on deck!"

This unexpected display of discipline took Amelia by surprise. "Come now, James, you don't need to be so formal. Besides, it's been years since I stopped being an officer of the Armada."

"You'll always be a superior officer to me, captain." he sincerely said.

The Felinid smiled. "My, my, you're no longer that rebellious kid I met on our voyage to treasure planet. I have no doubt that before long I'll be the one who will have to salute a superior officer."

The Doctor put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "I can't wait to hear all the details of your trip, especially how you saved the Canid colony." Then, he shook the young man's hand. "On behalf my race I want to thank you, we are in debt to you. If you ever need anything just ask me."

"It's okay, doc, I was just doing my duty." Jim humbly said.

"I'm serious; we Canid folks have a great sense of gratitude. In fact, I'm absolutely sure the people from the colony gave you lots of gifts."

"Now that you mention it." the human said calling B.E.N. with his hand to search for something inside his bag. Then, he called the children one by one; Derek was first. "Here you go l'il D, special edition." Jim handed him a book that seemed really expensive.

The little Canid seized it and checked the cover, the title read: The Last Voyage of the Phoenix. It was a story about the ship where his hero; Captain Anthony Lotharius, was navigating before disappearing mysteriously. "Thanks, uncle, this is fantastic!" he exclaimed excited. "I didn't know this edition; you must have spent a lot of money."

Jim exchanged glances with Delbert for a second. "Don't worry; Derek, they gave me a big discount at the colony's library." next, the human went toward Katherine. "My mom told me in one of her letters that you organized a campaign to protect the orcas, well done Kathy, it's important to preserve the nature. I thought you might like these." he gave her a package of snapshots of orcas.

The little Felinid seemed thrilled. "Where did you get them, uncle? I have never seen photos so detailed like these before."

"I took them myself." Jim answered and she opened her mouth in amazement. "We ran into some orcas on our way home and I remembered you like them. They were heading for Montressor and they probably will pass by in a few weeks."

The dark brown-haired little one pounced on him to hug him and he carried her. "Thank you; you're the best uncle ever!"

Jim put her down and turned around toward Victoria. "And for you, champ, I got this." he took a shining medal out of his pocket and put it around her neck. "I heard you made it to the final of the swimming competition, way to go Vicky."

She recognized the medal immediately because her mother had one too, it was the highest award the Armada could confer. "B-b-but Uncle Jim, this is yours, you won it for serving in the Armada!"

"Read the inscription behind it." Jim asked her.

The light brown-haired little one turned it over. "Courage and Tenacity lead to…" she suddenly stopped and looked at him.

"…Victory." he finished the sentence. "You are the bravest girl I know and you never give up, I would have liked to see you winning the semifinal, sorry I wasn't there."

"You were there," she said grabbing his hand. "the advices you gave me to overcome fear helped me win."

The young man patted her head and went toward Rose who was jumping overjoyed and clapping fast, she could barely wait to see what he had for her. "Last but not least, for Rosie a very special gift." he took a little fabric bag out of another pocket and emptied its content on the little Felinid's hand. There was a small gem inside that was glowing with an odd yellow light that covered the whole room and everyone exclaimed astonished.

Rose seemed hypnotized by the beauty of the light, so much so she had to force herself to look at her uncle. "W-what… what…?"

"It's a Turborium crystal; an element very strange and scarce in the universe." he explained. "If you gather all the Turborium of a galaxy, it wouldn't be bigger than this fragment. But that's not the best part, check this out." he grabbed the crystal and the yellow light changed to orange. Then, he gave it to Victoria and the crystal turned red. When she lent it to Derek it started to glow with a green light. He handed it over to Katherine and its color changed to blue. She gave Rose the crystal back and it turned yellow again. "As you can see, it glows with different lights depending on the person who's holding it. No one seems to know why."

"This gift is simply divine!" the blonde-haired little one exclaimed. "Where did you get such an amazing jewel?"

"A mayor gave it to me for protecting his colony" Jim answered handing her the fabric bag. "and I want you to have it because it'll be the perfect addition to your collection of crystals."

Rose put it inside the bag and the light in the room returned to normal. She held her gift with both hands, looking at it and smiling. Moments later, she asked her uncle to come closer and gave him a sonorous kiss on his cheek.

"It is very generous of you for sharing those magnificent gifts with my children, James." Amelia commented.

"It's the least I can do for my godchildren, captain." he responded.

"We've got something for you too, Uncle Jim." Rose said. She went to the table where they had left the wrapped box and came back to give it to him.

Jim opened it and saw there were three objects inside; the first one he took was a small bottle of cologne.

"That's from me." Delbert mentioned.

The young man sprayed a bit on his wrist to smell it and his expression made it clear the aroma was exquisite. The Doctor used to say a gentleman must always smell good for the ladies and spending years putting into practice that belief had given him a good nose to find great fragrances. Jim thanked him and continued checking the box; he took a round metal object with a little chain attached. Victoria showed him the object could be opened like a locket and inside there was a white dial watch with roman numbers. Additionally, it also had a compass.

"So you can always find your way home, uncle." Katherine said.

"Thank you very much; this is the best gift a spacer can receive." he said from the bottom of his heart and the children felt happy. Lastly, Jim took out the third object; a small spyglass that looked really old. "Is this yours, captain?"

"No, it belonged to Mr. Arrow." she answered.

The human just stood there openmouthed, looking surprised at the spyglass without knowing what to say for a few seconds. "Gee, I don't know if I should accept something so precious to you."

"Nonsense, James," Amelia replied. "it belonged to a good man; it deserves to belong to another good man. I want to give it to you because I trust you and I know you will take good care of it."

It was then that he realized the real gift wasn't the spyglass; it was the Captain's trust. Mr. Arrow loss was a Mantavor's fault named Scroop who was with the pirates that pretended to be a respectable crew so they could work on board the Legacy on its voyage to treasure planet. Jim felt somewhat responsible for what happen to the first officer; after all he started a fight with the Mantavor, Mr. Arrow had to intervene and eventually that would be his downfall. The Felinid forgave him a long time ago and that gift was the proof of it; maybe it was time he forgave himself.

"Thanks, captain, I promise I will."

Sarah went to her son's side and took his gifts. "For now let me take care of these, why don't you go upstairs to get ready for the party?"

The musicians used the honor guest's arrival to rest for a while but they got up the stage and began to play again. When Jim noticed their presence he was shocked and turned around toward his mother.

"Don't look at me," Sarah said smiling. "they are Helen's gift."

"Is that so?" he said looking at the Zirrelian. "You never cease to amaze me, Mrs. Wright."

The housekeeper waved her tentacle. "Oh, stop it; you two are making me blush."

The young man gave her another hug and was about to go upstairs when he ran into Edwin. Jim smiled because he liked his mane. "Hi there, li'l fella, I haven't seen you before, what's your name?"

The little Procyon remained quiet.

"Don't be scared, all I want to know is your name, I'm James Hawkins." when he didn't get an answer he looked around for creatures like the kid. "Are your parents here?"

Victoria heard what was happening and quickly approached them. "There you are! I'm glad you found him, uncle; I was hoping to introduce to you our new friend. He's Edwin; an exchange student from another planet."

"A foreigner, huh? That's cool. Nice to meet you, Edwin, welcome to Montressor." Jim tried to shake his hand but the little Procyon stepped back.

It seemed that the lieutenant wasn't going to stop being surprised; his eyes went wide open when Mr. Aleksei stood behind Edwin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Excuse son's mannerrs, he neverr met humans beforre." If Procyons had bad reputation within the Terran Empire, the same could be said about humans within the Procyon Empire.

The butler immediately got close to them to introduce the van der Castell family and started to translate everything Mr. Aleksei was saying. "My masterr vants to congrratulate you and vishes you have a gut time vit yourr family and frriends."

"You're very kind, Mr. van der Castell," the young man said. "I wish you have a good time at the party as well."

Not too far away Amelia was watching them attentively; she had never heard a Procyon apologizing for something or acting politely for that matter (of course her encounters with that race weren't precisely during social events). This time Edwin shook the human's hand properly before he left.

The kid's father spotted the Captain and approached her. "Arre you moder of Felinid girrls and Canid boy?"

"Yes, I am and you are… Mr. van der Castell, right?" she answered standing with her typical stoic pose.

"Da, Aleksei van derr Castell at yourr serrvice, madam." he introduced himself bowing.

"I'm Amelia Doppler and this is my husband Delbert."

The Doctor shook his hand when he heard his name.

The children got close to them, the Procyon smiled at Katherine when he saw her and looked at the Captain again. "You have extrraorrdinarry children, Lady Kazerine and siblinks helped Edvin out of… of… Uh, vat vas zat vegetable name?"

"Pickle?" the dark brown-haired little one said tentatively.

"Exactly, out of pickle! Zanks." he exclaimed snapping his fingers. "You arre herroes."

"Really?" Delbert said arching an eyebrow. "That's a story I'd like to hear."

"H-heroes is a bit exaggerated." Katherine shyly replied. "I-it's not as interesting as it sounds."

"I'll the one to judge that." her father said turning around toward Amelia. "What do you say, dear, should we invite Mr. van der Castell to sit with us at our table?"

Generally the Doctor was good to perceive when his wife didn't like something, but she had been in a bad mood all day, which was probably the reason why he didn't notice she wasn't comfortable with the idea of sitting next to a Procyon. She still remembered how rude Colonel Vlad's soldiers behaved. In her experience, that race doesn't get along with anyone but Edwin and her children seemed to be friends, there was something different about him and his father and Amelia was curious to find out what was it. "Yes darling, I think is a good idea. It'd be an honor if you join us, Mr. van der Castell."

The Procyon and his butler followed Amelia and Delbert to their table and began to talk. The children went separated ways, Derek went with B.E.N, Rose went to play with Morph near the stairs and Victoria told Helen she wanted to meet the musicians; only Katherine remained beside Edwin. This time it was her who was feeling nervous without her siblings nearby and she didn't understand why because she had been alone with him before.

"So, what do you think of your first party so far?" the dark brown-haired little one inquired nonchalantly.

"It's great!" he responded right away. "I'm having fun, but… uh… I think I owe you an apology."

Katherine seemed confused. "An apology, why?"

"When I told you I've never been to a party before, I meant one outside my clan. In my culture, when we gather to celebrate something, it's very unusual to invite someone who doesn't belong to the clan; the only exception is when two people from different clans get married."

"I see," she said feeling butterflies in her stomach. "but you don't need to apologize; this is your first party with friends, isn't it?"

The little Procyon nodded smiling. Then, he looked at the Captain and the Doctor. "You know what? You and I have more in common than I thought."

"W-what do you mean?" Katherine stuttered.

"Your parents are from different species," Edwin commented. "so are mine."

The little Felinid had been wondering why he and his father didn't look alike and that was obviously the reason. However, there was still something bugging her. "By the way, I would have liked to meet your mom, why isn't she here?"

"She went to heaven when I was almost a baby." the boy answered.

She gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. "I'm so sorry, I-I-I didn't know! Forgive me, I didn't mean to…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's alright," he interrupted her to calm her down. "it happened a long time ago, I can barely remember it."

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid._" she scolded herself in her mind. It was the first party (with friends) of Edwin and she had to ruin everything by reminding him something like that.

"I admit I miss her sometimes but I've moved on." the little Procyon assured her.

He was trying to hide it but she caught a glimpse of sadness in his face, which made her feel terrible and the awkward silence that started between them didn't help at all. She quickly tried to change the subject by saying the first thing that came to her mind. "Do you wanna dance?"

It goes without saying he was shocked. "Did I hear that right, you want to dance with me?"

Katherine actually wanted to know if he knew some traditional dance from his culture but for some reason those were the words that came out of her mouth. Maybe she would have tried to correct her mistake but the boy's face didn't look sad anymore, in fact, he seemed pretty happy.

"Y-yes." the dark brown-haired little one responded. He offered her his hand, she grabbed it and they both headed for the dance floor. The sensation in her stomach increased unimaginably and she was blushing like never before. She was also scared since she forgot to mention a little detail; she didn't know how to dance and it was already too late to back out.

Suddenly, the lively song that was being played was changed to another with slower rhythm. Katherine looked at the stage and saw Victoria showing her thumb to the musicians as a sign of approval before she turned around to wink at her. It appeared that her sister wasn't going to leave her alone but at least with that rhythm she would have less chances of stepping on Edwin's foot. Once they reached the dance floor, they stood close to each other, he put a hand on her waist, she took a deep breath, put her hand on his shoulder and they began to follow the music.

Sarah, who had been going from table to table attending to the guests, suddenly noticed them and went with Amelia and Delbert. "Awww, will you look at that, aren't they cute together?"

The Doctor turned toward her daughter and smiled. "What do you know? Our little kitten is growing up."

The innkeeper rested her cheek on her hand looking at them moved. "I thought she was still too young to have a crush on someone, they grow so fast."

"That's not far from the truth, Sarah," her friend told her. "Felinids develop quite different than humans do. When they are young their growth rate is fast; Katherine and her sisters are now in what you would call adolescence. On the other hand, when they are adults their aging rate is very slow;" he held Amelia's hand and kissed it. "that's why my beloved wife looks as beautiful as the day I met her."

The Captain showed him half-smile. "Always the charmer, Delbert."

"Not at all, it's the truth, mon chéri." he said kissing her hand again.

Fifteen minutes later Jim came back wearing his best clothes and perfumed. The first one to compliment him for his appearance was Rose. Delbert called the young man to come to his table and asked him about his adventures. While Jim was telling the story, all the guests approached him to hear better and the second he told the part when he saved the day, everyone started to cheer him and clapped.

Once the ovation was over, the Doctor stood up and hit a cup with a spoon. "Your attention please! I'd like to propose a toast to our friend Lieutenant James Hawkins. Thanks to men like him we can feel safe knowing they work tirelessly to protect us and make sure we have peace in the empire." he raised the cup and added: "To Jim."

"TO JIM." everyone responded.

Amelia raised her cup too but she was the last to drink it, the phrase "peace in the empire" was still echoing in her mind. She looked around feeling overwhelmed with the music, the laughter and the happy faces. Then, she started to breathe agitated, if only they knew what was coming…

"Amelia?" Delbert said when he noticed she wasn't on her seat. He looked for her with his eyes and spotted her right when she was crossing the back door that led to garden. He tried to follow her but some guests stopped him to congratulate him on his speech. When he finally went outside, he found his wife on the viewpoint; a hexagonal structure with a wooden roof supported by columns and surrounded by fences.

"Hey Morph, where are you going? Get back here!" Jim called him when he saw the creature going outside through the door the Doctor left open.

"I'll catch him, Uncle Jim." Victoria said running after the little guy.

Delbert slowly approached the bench where Amelia was seated. To ask her if something was wrong would have been pointless so he just stood beside her with his hands behind his back and looking up. "It's a beautiful night for stargazing, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh." the Felinid answered looking away.

"Sometimes I come here when I need to think for a while." her husband mentioned. "The good memories I have of this place help me relax."

She knew perfectly which memories he was talking about; it was in that viewpoint where he proposed to her. Years ago, also on a night full of stars, he took her there after a romantic dinner (in which he behaved particularly nervous). He recited a poem he wrote professing his love for her and saying he was willing to get her a star to prove it. He made a gesture with his hand as if he was trying to reach the sky and grabbed something. He showed her what he had on his palm and she saw something shining; the engagement ring she wore ever since.

Once again the Canid had managed to cheer her up a bit. Suddenly, she felt a chilly breeze and embraced herself shivering. He didn't think twice, he removed his jacket and wrap his wife with it.

"Thank you, honey. Please, sit down with me." she asked him.

The Doctor immediately sat next to her; she rested her head on his shoulder and they cuddled for a while, looking at the incredible landscape of the canyon. Then, he looked for something inside his pocket and took out a sheet of paper. The Captain smiled.

"I've been waiting for the right time to tell you I wrote you a song" Delbert commented. "and this seems to be the perfect opportunity; would you like me to sing it for you?"

Amelia kissed him on the cheek. "Of course, my love."

He searched another of his pockets and seized a small rectangular device with a screen on it. He turned it on, he checked a list of songs in the screen until he found one called "New Andromeda" and selected it. The device began to play a melody, he waited for a few seconds for the right part and started to sing. The Canid originally wrote that song thinking of those lonely nights when she was far away sailing but he modified it hoping it would persuade her to reveal the reason of her suffering. When he was done, he remained quiet to see her reaction.

Amelia couldn't take it anymore; she lowered her head closing her eyes and bit her lips. After a prolonged sigh, she looked at him serious. "Delbert, there is something very important I must tell you so I want you to listen carefully and please, don't interrupt me until I have finished." then, she proceeded to tell everything about the meeting with the Queen, the mission to Aniketus and the attack of the bandits. "…that's why I don't have a choice; I must accept Chief Gray's proposal."

"There must be another way!" the Doctor exclaimed who couldn't believe how serious the situation was. "You can't risk your life like that just because…"

"Delbert, Delbert! I wouldn't be telling you this If I wouldn't think it's the only way."

"You can't expect me to step aside and do nothing while you are sent to the beasts' lair." her husband replied.

"Your safety is the most important thing to me," the Felinid said. "I'll do what needs to be done to protect my family."

He knitted his brow. "And what are we going to tell our children? They're not going to understand."

"They don't need to know," the Captain responded standing up. She went toward a fence and put her hands on it. "I'll just tell them I'm going on another business trip on the Legacy."

"A trip that could be the last." he pointed out.

"I don't want to discuss this anymore because I know we're gonna end up fighting" she said turning around to look at him. "but there's one thing I want you to do. If something should happen to me, promise me you'll move with our children to another planet. If this war breaks out, Montressor will be a strategic target because of its proximity to the spaceport." Then, she put a hand on his heart. "Promise me, Delbert!"

"Alright," he said looking down. "I promise."

They hugged and stayed like that for a long time since none of them wanted to let go. Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from a bush near the viewpoint and seconds later Victoria appeared chasing Morph.

"Gotcha!" little Felinid exclaimed when she caught him. "Mischievous little blob, you are quite the elusive, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are."

"What were you doing there, Victoria?" the Captain inquired going toward her.

The light brown-haired little one looked at her surprised because her mother's tune sounded angry. "I was… looking for Morph, did I do something wrong?"

"No, sweetheart, but it is cold out here, we better go indoors." Amelia answered grabbing Victoria's hand. Then, she turned her head toward Delbert. "Are you coming, dear?"

"You go ahead, I wanna stay here for while." her husband answered and they left. He began to walk back and forth in the viewpoint; he really needed time to think about everything Amelia told him. At least he hoped talking to him had helped her lift a weight off her shoulders but the question was: what's next? If some mercenaries were after him and his children to reach the Captain, was there something he could do to stop them? He had faced dangerous criminals before but he seriously doubted he would get away unharmed this time. As if it wasn't enough, there was also a war just around the corner. The night she told him everything probably was going to become another memory of the viewpoint; the thing was he feared it would be a sad one.


End file.
